ᖘᖇᓰᑕᙓ Oℱ ᑭᗴᗩᙅᗴ
by Blue1272000
Summary: In the old forest, the Clans once sacrificed kits. But a code like that cannot last forever. Follow a certain cat as she learns how to forgive those who hurt her beyond measure. How she realizes her own strength through suffering. And finally, how she brought peace to the Clans by realizing the true Price of Peace. [I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does]
1. Prologue

**Hello! this is my new story 'Price Of Peace" I have my doubts about the story, so I'll do a few chapters, and if some people like it, I'll continue.**

**I'm going to stay mostly focused on my other story though "Blue Shadows" this will just be something I write while I have a finished chapter in my other story. So don't expect frequent updates. **

**Anyway, this is the Prologue, and mostly just explains the setting of the story. It is from the 1st person, but will only be the only chapter like that until the epilouge. **

**Well! enjoy!**

**Prologue**

My name is Silverpool, I was once a warrior of ThunderClan back when SkyClan was still in the forest. I lived in a time known as the Blood Ages, which has long been forgotten by the Clans of nowadays in a history of horror and guilt.

Back when I was a warrior, there was a long stretch of chaos and tragedy that occurred throughout every season. The Clans were constantly at war, the seasons were harsh, and deaths were a common thing back then.

In short, the leaders grew tired of seeing their cats die around them. They looked for something to do to prevent the tide of blood which, at that time, was something every cat waded through.

Yes, even myself, I killed so many cats back then that I lost count while I was an apprentice. Sometimes now, even in StarClan, I wonder how my silver fur doesn't reek of the blood of other cats.

Anyway, the leader's firmly believed that StarClan could save them from the constant misery. It was SkyClan's leader that first suggested giving something to StarClan to then receive our ancestors favor.

We first tried fresh-kill and herbs, we would leave them at Fourtrees for our ancestors in leaf-bare, but it didn't work. The murdering seemed to increase if anything, so the leaders decided to try something harsher, kits.

It is almost impossible to believe a cat could be driven so far as to sacrifice innocent kits, but every cat was so desperate to live in peace. So we did it, on the first moon after the leaf-bare thaw. The strangest thing was, it worked.

After the sacrifice, the seasons were no longer harsh and the Clans stayed to their own territory. Whether it was coincidence the seasons were easier and that the cats were to tired of fighting that even the rowdy ones calmed down, is still unknown to myself, so don't bother asking.

After that first season cycle, we were going to stop, but then the next seasons were just as bad as the others, so we tried it again, and it worked. It then became part of the warrior code, but it was very specific.

The rules were that every Clan had to offer one kit, and the kit had to be born the moon of the thaw. It would seem unlikely that every Clan, every new-leaf, would have a litter in that small amount of time. But whether it was bad luck or something else was messing with it, kits were always born in the appointed time.

The other rules were that the most promising looking kit had to be sacrificed, and every cat had to be present for the sacrificing. We, of course, didn't kill them ourselves. The leader's dropped the kits into the gorge and let the waters wash them to StarClan. Then the Clans would sit vigil for the kits.

Now, there were times when a Clan didn't see the use of sacrificing kits, and sometimes a Clan wouldn't participate in it. This didn't happen often, the Clan that had refused to participate was always attacked by the other four Clans and banned from the gatherings for a season or two.

It was a horrible time, I don't know how StarClan allowed it, maybe they couldn't get enough voice to tell the Clans, I do not know. Now I was there at the start of the new code, and was the leader's mate. I don't know why I didn't speak out against it, maybe it was because I was lucky enough that none of my litters were born in the chosen time.

For many generations this was part of the code. It was once every four seasons so it wasn't always fresh in every cat's mind. And eventually, it was done not out of fear of war and harsh seasons, but of the other Clans attacking them.

But it didn't last, I watched one cat fight through anger and desire for revenge to save unknown lives. She was my kin, so I always kept a close eye on her. But I wasn't able to predict anything that happened in her life, and I followed her stray so far I feared she was lost forever.

She never stopped fighting though. But before she could bring peace to the Clans, she had to realize for herself the true price of peace.

**...**

**In my opinion, that was a bad explanation, but was all I could come up with! anyway, I need OC's for the Clans, minus ThunderClan. And will post an allegiance page when it is finished, okay?**

** and please review! like I said, I will only continue this story if at least 5 people like it. At the tenth chapter I will decide if I continue it.**

**Also, when reviewing, don't use curses or cussing, I don't like those kind of words, okay. Good.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is the 'first' chapter, and in my opinion, it is much better then the prologue ;)**

**REVIEWS. Wow! thanks for all the cats! I used every single one of them! and tried to put them in positions you asked for! and since 6 people said they like this story, I will be continuing it! so you don't have to worry about that if you ever were ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Rosepetal watched her kits with love and strained anxiety. One was a small she-cat with a delicate red mottled pelt. The tom, the only tom, was a sturdy looking black kit with a crooked ear, the imperfection had saved his life.

The last kit, the best kit, was a dark silver grey she-kit with black stripes. The kit had large ears and a long tail, signs that promised skill, unfortunately, it was the first moon after the thaw. Rosepetal looked over at her den-mate.

Poolshine was watching her with sympathetic eyes, though their was also relief in them. Poolshine's kits had been born the moon before, which had saved them. Poolshine's two kits, Slickkit and Flashkit were sleeping soundly, unaware of what the night would bring.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard it is to lose a kit," Poolshine murmured, one of her kits had been born dead.

"I know, but its such a horrible thing to do purposely," Rosepetal answered, her voice quavering.

"What are their names?" Poolshine asked quietly.

Rosepetal sighed, she'd been so distressed that she had refused to name them until after the sacrifice, but she'd come up with names anyway. "This one is Blackkit," she touched her nose to the tom. "and this is Briarkit," she mewed nosing the small red kit.

"What about the chosen one?" Poolshine asked softly.

"What's the point? She's going to be dead before sunrise," Rosepetal answered bitterly.

"But then we won't know who we are mourning tonight," Poolshine pointed out gently.

Rosepetal nodded, "then her name is Ripplekit, so that her death will ripple through the Clan until the next sacrifice," her mew was hollow. And her grief threatened to overwhelm her as she touched her innocent kit.

Ripplekit stirred slightly, starting to purr softly as she started nursing. Rosepetal didn't know how she could go through this. She wished she wouldn't have to watch, but the code dictated that all the Clan be present for the sacrifice.

She looked up as Crowstar entered, he was also her mate and father of the kits. Crowstar's blue eyes were heavy with sorrow, but they were resigned. He bent over to grab Ripplekit softly in his teeth.

She dug her claws into the ground as she watched Ripplekit let out a cry as she was torn from the warmth and safety of her side. "Crowstar wait! Why can't we just skip this time?" she begged vainly.

Crowstar shook his head slowly, careful not to jerk his kit around. "I'm sorry, but if we do not, the other Clans will attack us and more then just the life of a kit will be lost," he mumbled around his daughter's fur.

He turned away, and she flattened her ears, trying to block out the sound of Ripplekit's cry's. She looked up as two apprentices appeared at the entrance. Starlingpaw padded over to Poolshine, nudging Slickkit to his paws.

The black and white tom apprentice picked up the kit gently by the scruff, and Tigerpaw padded over to her. "Carry Blackkit," Rosepetal chocked out, her voice was hoarse and grief made a hard lump in her throat, making her feel sick.

Tigerpaw grabbed the black tom, her black and ginger stripes glowed in the dim light and her red-brown base fur seemed to keep the dying gleam of the sun in them as she padded away. Rosepetal stumbled to her paws, swaying for a moment, feeling suddenly weak and out of breath.

She grabbed Briarkit, who wriggled for a moment before falling asleep again. She padded out, the entire Clan was gathered by the entrance. Crowstar was murmuring with his deputy, Eaglehaze, Ripplekit at his paws.

She padded over to them, Tigerpaw next to her. It was common for the queen who's kit was being sacrificed to have the honor of being at the front of the Clan on the journey to the gorge. Crowstar nodded to her, pressing his muzzle against her for a moment.

"Have strength," he murmured before pulling away. _Have strength? This isn't a matter of having strength! it's a matter of an innocent kit being killed!_ She could have yowled the words, but she held her tongue. She knew her anger was fueled by grief.

She padded beside Crowstar as the leader silently led his Clan in a slow procession toward the gorge. All the way she felt dizzy and sick, her paws scuffling the dirt and Tigerpaw had to keep nudging her. All too fast, they were there.

All the other Clans were there already, except for ShadowClan. ThunderClan settled to the ground, more toward their territory like ever other Clan. But she followed Crowstar who still carried Ripplekit over to the other leaders who each stood with a queen.

Rosepetal sat with Ripplekit between her paws as Crowstar talked solemnly with the other leaders. She recognized the queens from the other Clans. From WindClan was a pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes, known as Firewillow.

The red she-cat's eyes were glazed with sadness, a lithe red tom kit was at her paws, sleeping soundly. It looked almost newborn, and Firewillow looked strained and tired. Rosepetal guessed she had kitted only the day before.

From RiverClan was Sandheart, a sandy colored she-cat with white and ginger stripes and amber eyes. Her mate, Kestreltail, stood next to her, licking her ears comfortingly.

A pretty calico she-kit was nestled against Sandheart's chest, it was asleep as well, older kits were usually given poppy seeds before they were taken to the sacrifice. It looked about half-a-moon.

From SkyClan stood Quailfrost, her ice blue eyes seemed harder then usual, as if she was trying to block out emotion. Jumpflight, her mate, seemed to be doing that as well, but sadness glistened lightly in his eyes.

Their kit was a sturdy, sleek black tom who was crouched, shivering, against the ground. His eyes were drowsy, but he had not fallen asleep. His blue eyes met hers for a moment, he seemed to sense the end was near.

And finally, from ShadowClan who had just arrived, Mintleaf padded alone with a kit. Her white pelt glowed and her green eyes seemed to blaze with anger? Grief? In her jaws swung a large, sleeping dark brown tabby she-cat who had a sleek pelt and powerful build.

"We are all gathered, time to start the sacrifice," SkyClan's leader, Cinderstar announced to the cats. Her mottled grey fur glowed in the moonlight as her blue eyes turned to Quailfrost's kit, and she grabbed the kit gently.

The other leaders nodded and did the same, Rosepetal touched Ripplekit for the last time, breathing in the kit's sweet scent and promised to remember forever to soft fur that she touched. Crowstar blinked at her encouragingly before turning to the other leaders.

Rosepetal listened with ringing ears as they went through the ritual. "These perfect kits are offered to our ancestors so that their favor will be brought onto the Clans," Lionstar, the ShadowClan leader spoke the words, as the oldest leader he was the one appointed leader to do it.

"Let these waters carry them to StarClan quick and soundlessly," Lionstar finished, leaning out over the gorge, the other leaders copied him.

Rosepetal held her breath, swaying on her paws in sick horror. She gazed at Ripplekit, the grey kit's ears were twitching wildly, as if the noise of the gorge scared her. Rosepetal held her breath and time seemed to stop as Ripplekit stretched her eyes open.

The eyes were a blue-green, wide and scared. Rosepetal held the gaze for a perfect moment, then the moment ended. Lionstar flicked his tail and the leaders let go of their precious bundles in unison. Ripplekit screamed along with the SkyClan kit.

The cries echoed around the gorge, until the roaring of the water covered them up. There was no sound from the gorge, and the Clans bent their heads in mourning. Rosepetal knelt as well, silently crying for her helpless, innocent, lost kit.

**(Ripplekit's POV)**

It was warm and dark, the sounds of mother and the other queen in the nursery sounded sweet as she started purring and nursing. She felt drowsy after that, and closed her eyes, ready to sleep for the night. Then she heard her father's voice and caught his scent.

She enjoyed hearing his rumbling mew, it was like a deep purr. Then she gasped as teeth touched her scruff and she was jerked away form her mother's warm side and she let out a sharp cry for her mother.

Her mother didn't respond, she felt herself being swung and heard her mother's pleading mew, and her father's answering mew. She felt herself exposed to a cool breeze, and she shivered and cried more for a moment.

She heard the murmuring of many cats, and felt herself set down on dusty ground. She shivered helplessly, not understanding what was happening. She caught the scent of her mother and opened her mouth, but closed it as her father grabbed her again.

She kept her eyes closed tight, trying to block out the cold wind that chilled her to the bone. The rhythmic movement of her father eventually lulled her to sleep.

She awoke as she was set down with a harsh bump. She caught the scent of many cats and the mews of even more cats. She stopped shivering as she felt her mother standing over her in silence. She was focused on a dull roaring sound though, it vibrated her tiny body and made her ears ache with its noise.

She shivered as her father picked her up again and her mother touched her gently. This time she felt herself being dangled over an empty space, and droplets of water splayed around her. She heard a deep, rumbling mew she didn't recognize.

She flicked her ears restlessly as the roaring seemed to grow, whispers echoed around her, and she just had to open her eyes. She stretched them open. The first thing she saw was her mother, standing a pace away.

Her mother was a pale red she-cat with golden stripes and bright green eyes that seemed to swell with grief and emotion. For a moment she was confused, then she felt her father let go of her, she caught a glimpse of her father's black fur and brown paws as she felt herself fall.

She let out a scream, terror freezing her as she fell. She looked up, and saw her father and mother standing together, staring after her, but not even answering her desperate screams.

**...**

**Like I said, a better chapter, I think anyway. I still need cats for the Clans! but no Deputies, Leaders, or medicine-cats. Just warriors and apprentices! actually, mostly just warriors. And like I said, I wrote out ThunderClan myself, with the exception of the deputy, Eaglehaze.**

**And if you want the next chapter quick, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! **

**REVIEWS. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

_**(Cinderfire16- Thank you! and I agree, this type of idea is unrealistic and I don't believe its feasible in the least, but its a very interesting thing to write about and I wanted to do it)**_

**Chapter 2**

**(Ripplekit's POV)**

She closed her eyes tight as she hit the cold water with a splash that rattled her bones. She could hear the screech of another kit that was abruptly cut off. She felt herself tumble over and over until she didn't even know which way was up.

She couldn't handle it, she couldn't breath and felt her life ebbing away. Then she was splashed against something and she hit air. Gulping in a breath she cried for help, no cat answered her. Then she was tumbled underwater again.

She was thrown up again and gulped in another breath, her bleary eyes glanced something dark overhead. She briefly wondered what it was before she tumbled over into the water again. This time she didn't come up for a breath. She felt darkness pressing on her vision.

She gave into it, vaguely aware of the burning in her chest and the cold that was freezing her limbs.

**(Rain's POV)**

Rain groomed her fur gently. It gleamed silver in the moonlight as she lay by the little pond that was fed by a river stream. She looked up at her younger sister, Storm, who's long bluish fur made her look like a ghost during the night.

Storm dropped a mouse at her paws, "thank you Storm," Rain purred, taking a bite of the juicy meat.

"Yeah, well, you should learn to hunt at night, it's the easiest time to hunt," Storm answered irritably, though Storm's dark blue eyes were content.

"I would, but how can I hunt when I can hardly see where I'm going!" Rain defended herself.

"If you didn't spend so much time grooming your fur you could learn," Storm answered, shaking out her ruffled fur pointedly.

"And if you spent more time grooming your fur you wouldn't have so many fleas," Rain shot back as she finished the mouse.

"My fur is just fine!" Storm mewed as she gazed at her reflection in the pond.

"Well, lets get to our nests, its getting late," Rain mewed, looking up at the moon that was starting to set.

"Yeah, then you can hunt for me around high sun," Storm muttered, finishing her inspection of herself. Rain got to her paws and padded over to her younger sister.

She looked at her reflection in the pond, admiring the sleek grey fur and dark amber eyes. Storm flicked her with her tail, jerking her out of her trance. "Sorry," Rain apologized, then started leading the way over to where the stream emptied into the pond.

She paused for a moment, there was something irregular about the sound of the stream as it went up and over the stones to cascade down into the pond. Her eyes widened as she saw a tiny body roll with the stream limply into the pond.

"It's a kit!" Rain yelped in horror.

"What? I don't see a kit!" Storm mewed, coming to stand by her shoulder.

"Right there!" Rain mewed, flicking her tail toward the little body that floated on the surface of the pond.

"Oh my!" Storm exclaimed, sounding shocked for once.

"Go get it!" Rain commanded, she couldn't swim but Storm could.

Storm nodded and leaped into the water, swimming strongly toward the kit. Rain watched, dizzy, as her sister grabbed the kit body by the scruff and swam back to shore, flopping up on the sandy beach area. Rain raced over to them and looked down at the kit.

It was a she-kit, with dark silver fur and black stripes. Rain watched for the rise and fall of breathing, but stiffened as she spotted none. Storm shoved her out of the way and started working the kit's chest.

Rain watched as Storm massaged the kit's chest, then she felt hope soar through her as the kit coughed up several mouthfuls of water. Storm continued massaging the kit's chest until the kit stopped coughing up water.

Rain stepped up as Storm set back with a sigh as the kit started breathing regularly. Rain curled around the kit and started licking the soaked fur. The kit was still shivering once the fur was dry though, Rain looked up at Storm.

"Lets take her to the den, I'll hunt for us later," Storm murmured, her usual flinty and sarcastic gaze was full of pity and sympathy for the poor kit. Rain picked up the kit by the scruff gently and padded to the den.

It was a small rock cave by the stream's mini waterfall. One rock stood straight up while another was slightly slanted toward it with a final rock connecting the two like a roof. Rain had stuffed the cracks with leaves and mud for the cold season, but had pulled it out again for the warm season.

The ground was sandy in the front of the cave den and turned to grass near the back where the nests were. Moss and lichen hung in front of the cave, shielding them from twolegs and their mangy dogs.

Rain padded to her nest, it was full of feathers while shiny shells and twoleg things were scattered around it. She ignored the pretty things now and curled in her nest around the shivering kit, trying to giver her warmth to the poor kit.

Storm padded in a few moments later, flopping down in her nest of plain moss that was flattened and needed to be replaced. Storm laid on her belly, watching the kit with an unreadable expression.

Storm had always been like that since they had met. They weren't complete sisters, they shared the same father but had different mothers, making them half-sisters. Both their mothers were dead though, and they hadn't seen their father since he had brought them to live together by the pond.

Rain's mother had been almost a kittypet, eating the food the twolegs gave her, but slept and wandered around the city. Storm's mother had been a loner that had lived upstream. Storm had been taught how to hunt, fight, and swim by her mother.

But Storm's mother had died last leaf-bare from a sickness, while Rain's mother had been killed by a twoleg monster around the same time. Storm had been about four moons when they had started living together. And Rain about ten moons.

Now it had been a few moons they had lived with each other, but they were very close. Storm would hunt mostly for them and preferred to hunt at night because of all the twolegs that visited the pond during the day. Even though they lived on the edge of the city.

Storm had gotten into a fight with a passing cat more then once as well. Storm didn't take well to any cat she didn't know, even though she was only about eight moons.

Rain sighed and looked down at the kit who had stopped shivering though its eyes were closed tight and it felt hot. _It got a chill,_ she guessed as she licked it gently.

"Are we going to keep it here?" Storm's mew made her look up.

"Yes, I suppose we should, at least until she's old enough to chose for herself," Rain answered.

"What do you think it was doing in the river?" Storm mused.

Rain frowned, "maybe she fell in?" she suggested.

Storm snorted, "this kit is hardly a few days old, it could hardly understand what we're saying, let alone walk into a river. No, some cat must have been trying to get rid of her," Storm mewed.

The thought horrified Rain. "Who would try to kill an innocent kit?" she protested.

Storm shrugged, "I don't know, but if we're going to keep her here, we should name her," Storm continued.

"Wouldn't she have a name?" Rain mewed, frowning.

Storm rolled her eyes, "if some cat was going to kill her, would they have bothered naming her? And even if she was named, she's not old enough to remember it," Storm pointed out.

Rain sighed, guessing Storm was right, as usual. "Well, what do you want to name her?" she asked.

Storm shrugged, rolling onto her back. "I haven't thought about it yet," she mewed. Though Rain knew she had.

"How about after my mother?" Rain suggested.

"Sky? No, she doesn't look like your mother anyway," Storm mewed.

Rain huffed, "you never met my mother, how would you know how she looked like?" she pointed out.

"Uh…because you told me? Remember, you told me she was white with grey patches and pale blue eyes," Storm answered, cocking her head back to look at her.

"Whatever, fine, you chose." Rain mewed, glancing down at the kit.

"Nah, you can chose, but pick either Echo or Whisper," Storm mewed.

"Why Echo or Whisper?" Rain asked confusingly.

"Because of the 'echo of the river splashing into the pond,' and the 'whisper of the water over the rocks," Storm answered.

Rain purred, Storm paid attention to those little things. "You are so good with names," she purred out loud as dawn light filtered into the den under the curtain of moss and lichen.

"Really? I didn't realize, because my mother named me 'Storm' for the way I notice the slightest things in a time of turmoil," Storm mewed with a roll of her dark blue eyes.

"And do you know why my mother named me Rain?" Rain asked with a purr.

"Because you were born in a rainstorm," Storm mewed.

"Well, yes, but also because she said my mew was so soothing, just like the sound of rain," Rain purred.

Storm rolled her eyes, "so what name did you pick for the kit again?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I pick Echo, I liked that one better and it just looks like it fits her," Rain mewed, looking down at the kit.

"Well, Echo it is. I'll go hunting now that its dawn, if I'm lucky there won't be any twolegs around," Storm muttered. Rain watched Storm leave. She gazed down at Echo, _she needs some tansy, luckily, I stocked up on some the other day. _

She got up and put her paw into a crevice in the rock where she stored herbs that her mother had told her were useful. "_Tansy brings down fevers and chills,"_ Rain could almost here her mother's soft voice.

She grabbed a leaf of the tansy and padded back to the kit who was sleeping in the middle of the nest. "Come on little kit, if you eat this you'll feel better," she cooed as she pried the kit's jaws open and put the leaf in it.

She stroked the kit's throat, which helped the kit swallow it. Echo shivered as she swallowed the leaf, but after a few minutes, the kit stopped trembling, and the sour scent started fading. _It worked._ Rain purred as she curled around the kit again.

She looked up as Storm entered the den, a mouse and a vole hung from her jaw and her blue pelt was streaked with dust. "Stupid twoleg kits chased me!" Storm spat out the prey on the grass and sat down with an angry bump.

Storm tossed her the mouse and dug into the vole hungrily as Rain nibbled her mouse delicately. "So, how are we going to feed Echo?" Storm asked as she finished her meal.

Rain's eyes widened, _why didn't I think of that? Kit's need milk!_ "I don't know," she mewed turning her gaze on Storm.

"Why are you looking at me? I may have all the skills, but I can't make milk!" Storm mewed. Rain didn't look away from Storm. "Well, maybe I know some cat who can help, but that doesn't mean she will help me!" Storm mewed.

Rain continued to keep her gaze on Storm, she knew Storm would do what she wanted if she just stared at her enough. "I suppose I should go see her anyway, I'll be back later," Storm mewed.

Rain purred, _works every time._ she turned her gaze back on the kit. In the daylight she could see the contrast between the dark silver fur and the black stripes. The kit looked so strong and promising, why would any cat ever want to get rid of her?

Somehow she sensed something big and dark loomed ominously above this kit. _Why did some cat try to kill her?_

**...**

**That was fun to write. Storm is basically me as a cat, so its fun to write her ;) **

**Okay! so, I still need cats for the Clans because we will have a POV from a Clan cat in not to long, and its going to go back to the Clans. Please! I need like 3 toms and 2 she-cats for each Clan! except for ThunderClan. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! here's the next chapter of the story!**

**And thanks for all the great reviews and awesome cats!**

**Chapter 3**

Storm blinked against the glare of sunlight. She growled in annoyance as she saw two twolegs with a dog on the other side of the pond. There was hardly any undergrowth around the pond so it was hard to hide.

She glanced at a patch of scrub brush a little way from the pond where she usually hunted. She slunk on her belly toward it. Her blue-grey fur masked her in the night but in the daylight it was easily spotted in the open.

She heard the twolegs shout and she broke into a run as she heard the dog bark. She leaped up onto one of the spindly trees as she reached the patch. Holding on with her claws while she watched the dog race over toward her. She hissed and spat at it while it put its head back and howled.

She watched the twolegs stomp angrily toward it and yank it by its collar away. She snorted and jumped down to the ground, then turned toward the city.

She knew a loner she-cat who was weak and had given her kits away to twolegs because she hadn't been able to care for them. Storm was sure if she offered the she-cat a safe place to stay, food, and protection for a few moons the she-cat would agree to nurse the kit.

Storm pricked her ears and kept darting her gaze from side to side as she entered the slums of the city. This was where most cats lived in the city. She kept low and slunk in the shadows where she could, veering away when she smelled cats she didn't recognize.

She flicked her tail as she neared where the she-cat usually was. It was an old twoleg nest, broken and crumpled, only three walls and no roof. There was a mini den of brambles and ivy on one side of the wall where the she-cat lived.

Taking in the scent, she scented it was strong and Storm guessed the she-cat was there. She crept quietly over to it. As she neared it, the she-cat must have picked up her scent.

"Who's there?!" a voice snapped, it sounded weak and rough.

"My name is Storm, I need your help," Storm answered back strongly. Though she was painfully aware of how young she was, only eight moons, not even fully grown.

"Why do you need my help?" the cat asked, her voice sounding less hostile.

"I know a kit that needs milk, and I know you gave your kits away," Strom answered.

"If I couldn't take care of my own kits, why would I even try to take care of a kit that I don't know?" the cat answered bitterly.

"I'm not asking you to take care of it, just feed it. If you do, I'll hunt for you and you can stay in my den where you will be safe," Storm answered.

The cat didn't answered, but stepped out of the den. Storm could count every rib on the tall brown she-cat, and her black stripes stuck out on her limp fur. Her green eyes were dull with hunger and pain, but a light of strength and pride remained.

"You're hardly more then a kit, how could you hunt for me?" the cat challenged.

"I've been hunting for myself and my sister for moons, I think I can handle one more cat in the warm season," Storm answered irritably, she despised having her skills questioned because of her age.

"Where do you live?" the she-cat asked, eying Storm's sleek pelt and sturdy muscles.

"We live on the edge of the city, over by a small pond," Storm answered twitching her ears.

"I suppose I have nothing to lose. Fine I'll feed your kit as long as you feed me," the brown cat answered.

Storm dipped her head graciously. "We should go now so that I can hunt before every cat gets hungry," she mewed turning with a flick of her tail to signal for the cat to follow her.

The cat hobbled over to her, it was almost painful to look at the starving she-cat and Storm wondered how much milk the she-cat could even give to the kit. _It'll be better then nothing,_ she told herself.

Storm led the she-cat the way she had come and visibly relaxed as they left the thick of the city. On the edge of the city trees and bushes darted the landscape and there were only scattered twoleg nests. She stopped by the side of the pond where a small stream emptied the water and carried it through a field of tall grass.

"This isn't really a pond," the she-cat mewed. Storm shrugged. "Its more like a small pool where one stream feeds it and another empties it on the other side," the she-cat mewed.

"Whatever you say," Storm muttered.

"Forgive me, but I forgot your name," the she-cat mewed.

"Its Storm," she answered.

The she-cat nodded, "mine is Selena," the brown she-cat mewed.

_ Selena?_ Storm shrugged, "well, the den is over there," she pointed with her tail toward the group of rocks.

Selena narrowed her green eyes, "is there a cave behind that moss?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes, that's where we stay," Storm answered.

"You're right, it is a safe place. And its so calm here as well," Selena sighed.

"I suppose it is," Storm mewed, looking over the scene. The sky was a dark blue and white fluffy clouds that looked like the woolly fur of sheep dotted it. The pond rippled gently as it was blown by the wind and the small waterfall splashed rhythmically into the pond.

The field they had crossed with its waving green-brown grass was spotted with twoleg nests and was stripped in two by two roads. The stream that emptied the pond shimmered in the sunlight as it wound its way across the field until it went in a tunnel under the city.

In front of them was scattered scrub patches until it came to a long wall of green foliage in the distance that made up the forest which she had used to live by. She had always stayed on the other side of the Clan cats territory though.

She wondered if the kit had come from them, her mother said the Clan cats fought and killed each other commonly, so it was possible some Clan cat had tried to kill the kit.

She led Selena to the den, glad that their were no twolegs around at the time. She pushed her way through the moss, letting it fall behind her.

"Storm? Did you get this cat?" Rain's mew greeted her. Storm blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the darker light and saw Rain still curled around Echo. The kit was crying softly, probably for milk.

Her sister was tying to shush the kit, her amber eyes pools of pity. Storm nodded to her sister's question and stepped aside to let Selena pad to the kit.

Selena nosed the kit gently, "I don't have much milk, but its better then nothing," the loner murmured. Selena laid on the grass and pulled the kit toward her, nosing the kit so it could nurse. Echo fell silent as she started nursing and a quiet purr came from the kit.

"What's the kit's name?" Selena asked quietly.

"Echo," Rain answered the question quickly. "Do you want a nest? You can use mine for now, and I can make you your own," Rain offered. Storm rolled her eyes as her sister, _she's almost too helpful. _

Selena nodded thankfully, moving into the soft nest with a sigh of content, her green eyes softening with tiredness. "I'll go hunting," Storm muttered, moving out of the den quickly.

She headed for a patch of scrub brush a little ways upstream. She padded along the river, it was narrower then upstream and was very deep with steep-sided banks. Its shimmering silver surface flickered with fish as it tumbled along quickly.

Storm was almost tempted to stop and fish, but she knew Rain didn't like fish and wouldn't appreciate the smell in the den. She continued to the scrub brush that wasn't too far from the Clan territory. She frowned as she tried to remember what Clan it was that lived in the area.

_ Was it SkyClan? It had something to do with the sky._ She shook away the thoughts and scented the air for prey. She caught a faint trail of mouse scent, _good, Rain's favorite._

She followed the trail quietly, creeping along just like her mother had taught her. She kept her tail still and stayed in a balanced crouch her mother said the Clans used. She spotted the mouse nibbling a seed it held between its small paws.

She held her breath as she prepared to leap. She focused on the mouse and made sure she was downwind, and then leaped. Her claws trapped the mouse and she ended its life quickly. She looked around as she hid it in a clump of ferns to carry back when she had enough for every cat.

She next caught the scent of a bird, she thought it was pigeon, but wasn't sure. Prowling through the tall brown grass that was about as tall as her shoulder, she spotted a dove in the grass by the border with the Clans.

Storm moved quickly, trying to get it before it went on Clan territory. She was running quietly, her paws making hardly any sound on the crackly grass. She leaped when she was in range. The bird was almost directly over the border and it was starting to fly away.

Her eyes were focused on it as she snagged its wing with her claws. Something large hit her from the front and she was slammed against the ground. She gasped as the impact knocked the breath out of her and she looked up into blazing blue eyes.

"You stole my bird!" the cat, a tom, hissed at her.

"I didn't steal it! I got it first so its mine!" she spat back, pushing the tom off with her back paws and jumping to her paws. The bird was still snagged to her claws and she pulled it out. It was dead, and thanks to the tom, its wing had been torn off.

She glared angrily at the tom, and he returned it. "It was on my territory," the tom growled.

"What do you mean by that?" she growled back.

"It was on SkyClan territory, and we don't take kindly to strangers," the tom growled.

"You're SkyClan?" Storm asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Of course," the tom puffed out his chest. "SkyClan is the best Clan, and I'm training to be a warrior," he mewed with pride.

She twitched her ears, "well, I've already learned all my training," she commented slyly.

"I could tell," the tom muttered, licking his sides where she had kicked him. "Well, I suppose as long as you don't come back here ever again I won't attack you," the tom mewed loftily.

Storm bristled, _I don't take orders from any cat!_ "I don't think so," she hissed. "I'll come whenever I want," she continued with a sniff.

She expected the tom to hiss back at her or even attack her, but he just watched her with his blue eyes. "My name's Falconpaw by the way," he mewed. She nodded, eying his brown pelt that was flecked with cream hairs.

"Where do you live?" the tom continued, his eyes lingering on her fur.

"Downstream of the river, I used to live here, but now I live with my sister by the city," she mewed, wondering why she was being so open with a strange cat.

"City?" the tom echoed, obviously confused.

"You know, where all the twolegs stay with their mangy dogs and pampered kittypets," she mewed with a snort of disgust.

The tom nodded his nose wrinkling in disdain. "If you don't like it, why do you live there?" he asked.

Storm shrugged, she would have preferred to live in the forest, but she couldn't leave Rain. "My sister likes it there, she's scared of other cats," Storm mewed.

Falconpaw nodded, "are you planning on coming back here anytime?" the tom asked.

Storm shrugged, "I don't know, I'll probably come hunt here every now and again, not many cats live here because its so close to Clan territory. And most loners don't want anything to do with the Clans," she mewed.

Falconpaw's eyes widened slightly as if he was surprised, and he opened his mouth to say something, but a call sounded form behind him. "Catnip!" he muttered, turning as a young cream she-cat with a darker tail-tip and paws and green eyes appeared.

"Falconpaw, time to go back to camp," she mewed, her eyes grew shocked as she spotted Storm. "What are you doing with a rogue?" she growled.

Storm fluffed up her fur aggressively. "I was just warning her to stay off our territory, Creampaw," Falconpaw mewed smoothly.

Storm hissed at the other she-cat, feeling more aggressive then usual. Creampaw glared at her disdainfully, and turned with a toss of her sleek head. Falconpaw looked back at her, his blue eyes looked almost apologetic.

"I have to go, but I hope to see you again sometime," Falconpaw mewed as she turned away.

She took in a deep breath, wondering why she felt light-headed. "Yeah, maybe," she muttered as she padded over to the bird.

"Wait! What's you name?" Falconpaw asked.

She turned her head to look at him curiously, _why does he want my name?_ She wondered why she was even talking to him. She was sure it was something in his eyes that made her feel like Rain looked when she talked about finding love.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before responding. "I-its Storm, my name is Storm."

**...**

**Oh! fun! okay, I have finished the allegiances! and I used at least one cat from every person who submitted cats, and the allegiances will be with the next chapter, which will probably be up tomorrow, but if it isn't, then there will be a little break, cause I'll then be working on my other story again.**


	5. Chapter 4 and Allegiances

**Hey! here's the chapter! its from Briarkit's POV!**

**REVIEWS. Thanks for all the support and friendly reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

Briarkit yawned as she awoke from a restful sleep. She blinked open her green eyes and looked around the nursery. Her mother was sleeping, a content expression on her face. She looked at her brother who slept next to her, his legs on her back.

He was sleeping as well, his black fur shined in the early morning light. His crooked ear that was bent in half in the middle twitched. She thought it gave him a friendly expression, though some of the older kits would tease him now and again for it.

She slithered out from under him and looked around at the rest of the nursery. Poolshine was snoring softly, her soft grey fur that was scattered with white spots glowed in the golden light that filtered into the den.

Flashkit was nowhere to be seen, and Slickkit was sleeping restlessly, constantly rolling over. His yellow-brown fur was shiny, as always. His fur was so slick that it slipped right through thorns. She looked up at a movement from the entrance.

She purred when she saw it was her father, Crowstar. She bounded over to him, skidding to a halt in front of him and purred. He purred back and gave her a quick lick.

"How are you do this morning, Briarkit?" Crowstar asked gently, giving her a kind look.

"I'm doing just great!" she answered with a purr, trotting behind him as he padded over to her mother, Rosepetal.

"How are you doing, love?" he asked quietly as he licked Rosepetal between the ears as she awoke. Briarkit hopped into the nest and watched them. Rosepetal yawned as she opened her green eyes that sparkled brightly.

Briarkit was happy to see her mother looking much better, when she had first opened her eyes, her mother had looked very sad. In fact, the whole Clan had been solemn, she wondered why. She looked down as her belly rumbled.

She was two moons old, so she had been starting to eat fresh-kill, but still nursed as well. "Mother? Can I go get a mouse?" she asked sweetly with a purr.

Rosepetal purred and nodded, "but take Blackkit with you, and remember to get some fresh-kill for me," Rosepetal mewed in her silk-soft voice.

Briarkit nodded and turned to her brother, "come on! Lets go get something to eat!" she mewed, nudging her brother awake.

Blackkit opened his blue eyes and looked at her with a sleepy look. "Come on," she muttered, dragging him out of the nest.

"Okay I'm coming," Blackkit mewed through a yawn. He got to his paws and shook himself before racing out of the nursery. Briarkit raced after him out the entrance, and almost ran into Flashkit. The tall black she-cat glared at her with annoyed green eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped. Briarkit dipped her head in apology. Flashkit was easily annoyed, but never meant to be mean. She continued to race across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile that was near the base of Highrock.

She caught up to Blackkit by the pile and grabbed a mouse from the pile. "Wanna share?" she mumbled around the mouse she held in her jaws. Blackkit nodded and purred as he took a bite of the mouse. She did too, and enjoyed the succulent meat.

They ate it quickly, then grabbed a shrew for their mother. Padding together to the nursery they saw that Crowstar had gone and Flashkit was complaining as her mother groomed her.

Briarkit was beginning to feel tired so she curled down in the nest while Rosepetal ate the shrew. She dozed for a while, never quite falling asleep.

"Hey Briarkit! Do you want to come play moss-ball?" Blackkit called. She sat up and stretched, shaking her ruffled fur. From the angle of the light, she guessed it was about sun-high, maybe a little later.

"I'm coming!" she called back and raced out of the nursery, spotting Blackkit with Flashkit and Slickkit along with the apprentice, Icepaw. The silver and white tabby apprentice was always fun to play with, even though she was deaf in one ear.

Briarkit trotted over to them, she spotted a ball of moss by Icepaw's paws. "I can only play for a little while, then Badgerclaw's taking me out on patrol," Icepaw mewed.

Briarkit nodded along with the other kits and tensed as Icepaw held up the ball of moss. She watched it with wide eyes as Icepaw through it across the clearing. She charged after it with the other kits, but because she was smaller then them, they overtook her.

Flashkit reached it first, her long legs had propelled her forward much faster then the other kits. Flashkit grabbed it in her jaws and raced away, the rest of the kits racing after her. Briarkit raced after her as well, but knew she would never catch up.

She stopped to think, then went and hid along the edge of the clearing, waiting for Flashkit to race by so she could leap out at her. She waited for a while until Flashkit raced toward her, the black kit was tiring from running for so long.

Briarkit leaped as Flashkit passed by. She landed on the other kit's back and Flashkit fell to the ground. With a yowl of triumph, she grabbed the moss ball and raced off toward Icepaw. But she was still slower then the other kits.

Slickkit tried to grab the moss ball from her jaws, but she kept a firm grip on it. Then Blackkit leaped on her back and she opened her jaws as she hit the ground. Slickkit raced away with the moss and Blackkit leaped after him with Flashkit following.

Briarkit sat up and huffed as they started wrestling together on the ground. She looked around the camp. Some cats were sharing tongues lazily, but the clearing was mostly empty. She looked over at the log where the elders stayed.

Getting to her paws, she padded over to the hollow log. Peeking her head in the clearing inside the log, she saw Breezetail, a brown tom with green eyes, was sleeping. While Holythorn, her mother's mother, was grooming her fur.

When Holythorn spotted her, her amber eyes brightened. "Come in Briarkit," she purred. Briarkit padded in, relaxing at the elders' friendly purr. It was cool in the log from the shade or the warm sun and she felt instantly calm.

She sat down next to the old black she-cat. "Could you tell me a story?" Briarkit asked sheepishly.

Hollythorn purred and nodded, "you're about two moons now, so I can tell you a new one," the elder mewed. Briarkit nodded and her eyes widened with excitement.

But as Hollythorn told the story, she began to feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't a story of heroism and triumph. It was a story about a tradition in the Clans she had not learned about.

"Back in the Blood Ages, our leaders decided to offer kits to StarClan each new-leaf to stop the murdering. We continue that up to today, in fact, it was two moons ago that a kit was offered," Hollythorn mewed.

Briarkit stared, open-mouthed at Hollythorn. "W-who was offered?" her mew trembled.

"Shh… you do not need to know that now,' Hollythorn murmured gently. "We offer a kit so that others can live, one life for that of many is a small price to pay for peace," Hollythorn murmured.

In a way, it made sense to Briarkit, but she didn't know how she would feel about killing an innocent kit. _Do Flashkit and Slickkit have a littermate that was sacrificed?_ She looked up at Hollythorn, too shocked to say anything.

"Now, don't worry about it, you're safe and we are always careful that the kits go on a night when StarClan will carry them away before they suffer," Hollythorn purred gently. "But we do not speak of it," Hollythorn added more sternly.

"Why not?" Briarkit asked, her mew still trembled.

"Out of respect for the kits that were offered, but we tell kits once, that is the only time when it is spoken of," Hollythorn mewed.

Briarkit nodded, looking up at the elder. "Now go to your mother, she must be missing you," the elder purred gently.

Briarkit nodded and dipped her head, "yes Hollythorn, thank you for telling me," she mewed quietly. She padded out of the den and blinked against the sunlight that was fading behind the trees.

Suddenly tired, she padded to the nursery and curled in her nest, not answering the questions of the other kits. "Briarkit, are you alright?" the quiet mew of her mother sounded in her ears. But for once, she didn't answer.

**Allegiances. (_As promised, here are the Allegiances!)_**

**ThunderClan **

**LEADER**

** Crowstar- Black tom with brown paws and blue eyes**

**DEPUTY**

** Eaglehaze- Black she-cat with brown and white splashes and white paws and green eyes **

**MEDICINE-CAT**

** Mallowtail- Old brown tom with grey flecks and amber eyes**

** (Apprentice) Tansypaw- Tawny golden and white she-cat with orange eyes**

**WARRIORS**

** Pinesong- Red she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**

** Brackenfoot- Dark yellow-brown tom with yellow eyes**

** Clawstripe- White tom with faint orange stripes and blue eyes**

** Foxseed- Orange she-cat with white paws and green eyes**

** Ratear- Dark brown tom missing one ear and blue eyes**

** Breezeleaf- Grey she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes**

** Voletail- Dark grey tom with white stripes and yellow eyes**

** Peakclaw- Pale brown tom with white ears and dark blue eyes**

** Birdcry- Black she-cat with silver paws, ears, and tail-tip with blue eyes**

** Dustfoot- Brown tom with one bent foot and bright yellow eyes**

** Skysong- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes**

** Spidertail- Light brown tom with dark brown rings on tail with green eyes**

** Misthaze- Grey and white she-cat with soft green eyes**

** Willowleaf- Slim grey she-cat with yellow eyes**

** Rockwind- Lanky, grey-brown tom with dark blue eyes**

** Petalpool- Long-furred golden she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes**

** Needleclaw- Dark brown tom with black ears, paws, tail and golden eyes**

** Barktail- Ruffled brown tom with blue eyes**

** Brightsun- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes**

** Badgerclaw- Brown tom with white stripes and yellow eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

** Starlingpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes(mentor=Brackenfoot) **

** Tigerpaw-Brown she-cat with orange and black stripes and green eyes(mentor=Brightsun)**

** Icepaw- Silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes, deaf in one ear(mentor=Badgerclaw)**

**QUEENS**

** Poolshine- Grey she-cat with white spots and green eyes. Mate=Dustfoot**

**(Kits) Slickkit- Greasy furred yellow-brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Flashkit- Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Rosepetal- Pale red she-cat with golden stripes and bright green eyes. Mate=Crowstar **

**(Kits) Blackkit- Black tom with a crooked ear and blue eyes**

**Briarkit- Small red-brown mottled she-cat with green eyes **

**ELDERS**

** Breezetail- Brown tom with green eyes**

** Hollythorn- Black she-cat with amber eyes**

**SKYCLAN**

**LEADER**

** Cinderstar- Mottled grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY**

** Stonefoot- Grey tom with blue eyes**

**MEDICINE-CAT**

** Hollypelt- Black she-cat with grey underbelly, legs, paws, and green eyes**

** (Apprentice) Leafsong- Fluffy calico she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**WARRIORS**

** Oddeyes-Ginger and white tom with one blue eyes and one orange eyes**

** Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes**

** Foxflame- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

** Blackstorm- Black tom with yellow eyes**

** Squirrelfur- Fluffy red and brown patched she-cat with green eyes**

** Grasspelt- Brown tom with grassy green eyes**

** Eagletail- White tom with brown spots and blue eyes**

** Blackpool- Black she-cat with deep blue eyes**

** Hailstorm- Silver tom with white flecks and pale blue eyes**

** Hazelfrost- Brown she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes**

** Paleheart- Pale tawny she-cat with green eyes**

** Gorsestep- Brown and white tom with prickly fur and bright amber eyes**

** Dappledrose- Long-furred white she-cat with brown dappled spots and dark green eyes**

** Goldenheart- Golden tabby tom with green eyes**

** Mistcloud- Pale silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

** Wolfheart- Glossy silver-black tom with green eyes**

** Brackenclaw- Battle-scarred golden-brown tom with amber eyes**

** Yellowfur- Creamy golden tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes**

** Jumpflight- Slim black tom with yellow eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

** Fawnpaw- Brown she-cat with red dappled spots and green eyes(mentor=Goldenheart)**

** Falconpaw- Brown tom with cream flecks and blue eyes(mentor=Wolfheart)**

** Creampaw- Fluffy cream she-cat with darker tail-tip and paws with green eyes(mentor=Hazelfrost)**

**QUEENS**

** Brightwillow- Dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate-Wolfheart**

** (Kits) Stonekit- Black tom with green eyes**

** Streamkit- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes**

** Spottedkit- Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes**

** Quailfrost- Long-furred she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mate-Jumpflight**

** (Kits) Nightkit- Long-furred black tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes**

** Rainkit- Slim silver she-cat with darker flecks and yellow eyes**

**ELDERS**

** Talllegs- Long-legged pale brown tom with white underbelly and yellow eyes**

** Seedcloud- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes**

** Scarnose- Scarred grey tom with black paws and blue eyes**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

** Dawnstar- Light grey she-cat with silver sheen and green eyes**

**DEPUTY**

** Streampelt- Blue-silver tom with blue eyes**

**MEDICINE-CAT**

** Sparrowwing- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes**

**WARRIORS**

** Ripplefur- Blue tom with splotches of grey and amber eyes**

** Hawkflight- Brown and white tom with amber eyes**

** Dustheart- Mottled grey and black tom with amber eyes**

** Creekfoot- Grey tom with black stripes and green eyes**

** Lightfur- Light grey she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes**

** Hawkeye- Brown tom with steely grey eyes**

** Reedstorm- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

** Furryface- Fluffy white tom with black face and blue eyes**

** Splashfur- Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

** Bluetail- Grey she-cat with blue-grey tail and blue eyes**

** Gorseheart- Brown tom with grey spots and blue eyes**

** Oakfrost- Red-brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

** Lilystem- Fluffy light grey she-cat with purple-blue eyes**

** Lionflower- Black she-cat with ginger, brown, and white splotches with yellow-green eyes**

** Darkclaw- Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes**

** Fireclaw- Bright ginger tom with blue eyes**

** Foggaze- Grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes, color blind**

** Stormfrost- White and grey tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes**

** Kestreltail- Brown and black tom with green eyes**

** Amberleaf- Golden-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

** Greywater- Grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

** Reedpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

** Heronpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes**

**QUEENS**

** Sandheart- Sandy she-cat with white and ginger stripes and amber eyes. Mate- Kestreltail**

** (Kits) Splashkit- Grey she-cat with white stripes**

** Rootkit- Dark sandy tom with ginger stripes and green eyes**

** Beachkit- Orange and white she-kit with amber eyes**

** Mistypelt- Blue she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes. Mate-Fireclaw (expecting)**

**ELDERS**

** Strongtooth- White tom with long fangs and blue eyes, half deaf**

** Piketail- Brown she-cat with green eyes**

** SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

** Lionstar- Golden tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY**

** Emberheart- Black she-cat with ginger stripes on her legs and amber eyes**

**MEDICINE-CAT**

** Tawnyfrost- Light ginger she-cat with white and black stripes and green eyes**

**WARRIORS **

** Gingershadow- Black she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes**

** Scratchpelt- Red-brown tom with hazel eyes**

** Thistlefang- Brown tom with spiky fur and blue eyes**

** Jaystorm- Dark grey tom with black and silver flecks**

** Sootheart- Black tom with blue eyes**

** Smokefur- Dark grey she-cat with brown eyes**

** Rowanpelt- Muscular ginger she-cat with white tipped tail and blue eyes**

** Brightflash- Light ginger she-cat with darker paws, tail-tip, ear-tips and green eyes**

** Goosefur- Dappled grey tom with blue eyes**

** Kestrelswoop- Light brown tom with dark brown and white patches and piercing yellow eyes**

** Aspenclaw- Light brown she-cat with dark brown and blacks stripes and bright green eyes **

** Blueholly- Long-furred silver blue she-cat with soft blue eyes**

** Firepelt- Dark ginger tom with white patches**

** Thorntail- brown and white4 tabby tom with spiky fur on his tail and blue eyes**

** Nightfur- Black she-cat with green eyes**

** Cloudheart- White tom with light grey paws, muzzle, tail tip and green eyes**

** Frogtail- Yellow tom with brown stripes and yellow eyes**

** Mudface- Pale brown tom with dark brown face and green eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

** Greenpaw- Black-brown mottled she-cat with bright green eyes**

** Duckpaw- Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes**

** Stripepaw- Brown tom with black stripes and green eyes**

**QUEENS**

** Mintpelt- White she-cat with green eyes. Mate- Mudface**

** (Kits)Lilackit- Grey she-cat with blue-purple eyes**

** Mousekit- Brown tom with small ears and green eyes**

** Flamekit- Bright red tom with green eyes**

**(Adopted)Featherkit- Skinny, light grey she-cat with white flecks and green eyes**

** Moonfrost- Silver and white dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mate- Cloudheart(expecting)**

**ELDERS**

** Marshear- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

** WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

** Jaystar- Lither, grey tabby tom with green eyes**

**DEPUTY**

** Fallensnow- White she-cat with long fluffy tail and green eyes**

**MEDICINE-CAT**

** Blazelight- Light ginger tom with darker stripes and blue eyes**

** (Apprentice) Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with white paws, tail tip, muzzle and green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

** Blossomburst- White she-cat with ginger, black, and brown splotches and amber eyes**

** Ravenflight- Black she-cat with ginger and brown spots and yellow eyes**

** Bramblefur- Black and brown tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes**

** Brackenheart- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

** Swiftpool- Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

** Ravenheart- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes**

** Blazewing- Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes**

** Fleetfoot- Cream tom with brown flecks and amber eyes**

** Sandstripe- White tom with pale ginger stripes and paws and bright light green eyes**

** Briarnose- Grey she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes**

** Silvermoon- Silver she-cat with wide blue eyes**

** Dapplefoot- Brown, black, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

** Milkpelt- Dirty white tom with a black foot and golden eyes**

** Swiftclaw- Long-furred dark mottled tom with green eyes**

** Falconclaw- Brown, white, and black tom with green eyes**

** Silvercloud- Silver tabby she-cat with white spot on her back and dark blue eyes**

** Iceshadow- Pale grey tom with darker underbelly and ice blue eyes**

** Rainstorm- Silver, black, and grey tawny tom with blue eyes**

**APPRENTICE**

** Harepaw- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

** Moonpaw- Silver and white mottled she-cat with green eyes**

** Frostpaw- White she-cat with grey flecks and blue eyes**

**QUEENS**

** Firewillow- Light ginger she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Mate-Rainstorm**

** (Kits) Lightkit- Pale red she-cat with green eyes**

** Patchkit- Silver and white tom with blue eyes**

**ELDERS**

** Rabbitwhisker- Long whiskered grey tom with yellow eyes**

** Duskfall- Pale golden she-cat with red paws and blue eyes**

**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS**

**Rain- Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Storm- Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes **

**Echo- Dark silver she-cat with black stripes and blue-green eyes**

**Selena- Brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**

**...**

**Yay! _ALL_ the cats for the Clans other then ThunderClan were all given by reviewers! except for the elders, I made them ;)**

**And please review! it really helps with writing!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone who reads this! this is the next chapter of this half-thought out story!**

**Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review!**

**Chapter 5**

Echo stretched against Selena. The brown she-cat mumbled something and rolled over. Echo sat up, her eyes scanning the den. It was dusk, she could tell from the shadowed gold light that came into the dark den from under the moss and lichen. Some other cracks in the rock also let in some light, but not much.

She looked over at Rain, the grey cat was grooming her long fur with rhythmic strokes. Selena was sleeping next to her, the brown tabby fed her, though Echo knew she wasn't her mother. Rain had told her that she and Storm had found her in the pond.

She knew she must have come from upstream, and she dreamed of one day finding her family again. All she could remember was a fuzzy image of a red she-cat and a black tom. And a sense of betrayal.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Storm, the blue-grey she-cat was padding into the den with prey hung over her shoulder and dangling from her jaws. The scent must have woken Selena, for the tabby she-cat sat up and started sharing the rabbit with Rain.

Echo bounced out of the nest and trotted over to Storm. "Are we going to start training tonight?" she asked eagerly, Storm had said that she would teach her how to hunt and fight.

"After I eat and the sun sets," Storm muttered tiredly, munching on a mouse.

Echo looked at the little shrew that was left, she bounded over to it and dug into the meat. It was a little difficult to chew, but she got it all down as silver light replaced the gold light.

She was so eager to see outside, Rain had said it had been too dangerous for her before. But she was two moons now, and as ready as ever. She looked over at Storm, the she-cat was dozing in her nest.

Echo always felt a little bad for Storm. Rain and Selena stayed in the den most days, taking care of her. Taking a quick walk together at night was the only time the two left the den.

But Storm was gone all day hunting for them, then she went somewhere every night. Echo wondered if Storm even slept at all.

"I'm coming," Strom murmured as Echo stared at her, though Storm's eyes weren't even open. Strom got to her paws, yawning and stretching her muscles. Shaking her ruffled fur, Storm padded lightly over to her.

Echo trotted after Storm outside the den. It was a beautiful sight. The silver-white moon hung low in the sky as it rose among the glittering stars that dotted the ink black sky. The pond rippled in the breeze and the moon was a large reflection on its dark surface.

On one side, a stream twisted away from the pond through a dark field that led up to a lit up city that Selena had told her about. But on the other side, the stream tumbled over rocks and cascaded a few tail-lengths into the pond, making a lovely rhythmic sound of splashing water.

It was mostly field around them that had tall grass and patches of brush and trees. Upstream though, there was a distant dark wall of dense foliage. Echo turned her gaze back toward the pond, the area around it was sandy, soft and hard at once.

She pawed at it, enjoying the smooth, gravelly feeling beneath her paws. A warm breeze ruffled her fur as she dabbed at the pond. It sent out symmetrical ripples in all directions. Her eyes focused on the ripples, as if it meant something important.

When the water settled she saw Storm's reflection alongside hers. "Are you ready for training?" Storm asked, her mew was light and she looked more relaxed. Echo nodded in excitement.

"Good, first though, some rules," Storm mewed, padding a little way away from the water to an especially soft grassy spot.

"Great," Echo muttered under her breath as she followed Storm.

Storm gave her a sharp glance before continuing. "First, stay away from any cat you don't know. Many loners around here aren't friendly, so if you catch a scent other then mine or one of the others, turn away," Strom paused for her to nod her understanding.

"Second, if you encounter a dog or a twoleg, climb a tree if you can, if not, run until you find a place to hide. But don't ever lead the dog or twoleg to the den. Also, you can only come outside at night, you're too young to come outside when its light," Storm continued.

Echo sighed her annoyance, but kept quiet. "Finally, if you do come outside, make sure some cat knows exactly where you're going," Storm finished. Echo nodded, kneading the ground impatiently with her paws.

"Okay, first I'm going to show you some defense moves in case you do happen meet another cat. Then I'll show you the basic hunting techniques," Storm mewed. Echo nodded and watched Storm with bright eyes.

"Here's a simple move," Storm mewed. Echo watched as Storm tucked in her legs and rolled away on the grass and got to her paws again, quick as a flash. "That's good to use if a cat leaps at you," Storm mewed, padding back to her. "Now you try it."

Echo sucked in a breath, concentrating hard for a moment, then dropped to the grass. She twisted her body, rolling for a few seconds before jumping to her paws. "Not bad, the speed will come when you're older," Storm mewed.

Echo nodded, Strom didn't give out praise often. "Here's one to use if a cat has you pinned," Strom continued. Storm laid down on her back and kept her shoulders down as if she really was pinned.

Storm pulled her legs back and kicked out with them at the same time. If there had been a cat on her, the kick would have thrown the cat off. Echo bounced on her paws and laid on her own back. Storm placed two paws on her shoulders, pinning her.

The move was harder then it looked, it was difficult just for her to draw her legs back. And when she did the kick, it only made Storm lose her grip, it didn't send her flying away.

Echo tried it a few more times, but it had the same result. "I'm not good at that one," Echo muttered, getting to her paws.

"No, you did it perfectly, you're just still small. And you did make me stumble, and that's enough for you to get back to your paws and run," Storm mewed. Her blue eyes had a silver gleam in them from the moonlight.

"Because you're so small right now, you can just wriggle out of a cat's grip for now. Then hide in smaller spaces that other cats, and animals, can't reach," Storm mewed. "Now we can focus on hunting," Storm mewed.

Echo nodded, though she was beginning to feel a little tired. "When hunting, its important to be down-wind and use foliage for cover. The basic crouch looks like this," Storm mewed.

The blue-grey she-cat was crouched close to the ground, her belly just above the earth. Her tail was stuck straight behind her and she looked perfectly balanced.

Echo copied her, she crouched down, letting her belly brush the grass. She felt herself slide neatly into the position. "Good job, but you're a little too leaned forward," Storm mewed.

Echo felt a paw push back on her rear, and then it felt right. It made her little legs ache a little thought, and she felt her muscles shaking from the effort. But she memorized how it felt so she would never forget it.

"Good job, now try moving forward, slowly," Storm mewed. Echo complied, her paws moving forward one-by-one, just whispers in the grass. "Very good, that's something you can use to hunt just about anything, except fish," Storm mewed.

"Great!" Echo mewed, sitting straight up as she reached the other side of the clearing. "Can you teach me more?" she begged. Storm looked a little reluctant, she glanced at the moon, as if checking the time.

It was almost high moon, when the moon would be at its highest pint. "We can do a few more battle moves," Storm mewed. Echo nodded and copied Strom's demonstrations almost completely accurately every time.

"Good job," Storm praised her when they had finished. Echo nodded, panting too much to answer. It was now past high moon and they had run through many battle moves. Storm had said that they had gone through every defense move she knew.

She looked over toward the den, the curtain moved and Selena and Rain stepped out. They were chatting quietly and headed for their nightly walk around the pond. Echo looked back at Storm.

Storm's blue eyes were looking over at the dense wall of foliage upstream. "I have to go now," Storm mewed, getting to her paws.

"Okay," Echo mewed quietly, she was ready to sleep for a moon.

"We can train more tomorrow, and maybe at the end of the moon I'll let you come hunting with me," Storm mewed. Echo pricked her ears at that.

"That'll be great!" she purred. She watched Storm pad quickly toward the stream that fed the pond. As Storm leaped up the few rocks, the she-cat broke into a run and disappeared.

_ I wonder where she goes…_ Echo wondered if she should follow her, then decided against it. She was exhausted and Storm was much older then her. Instead, she padded over to the rocks that Storm had leapt up.

She sniffed at the waterfall, stretching to lap up some of the water, then leaping back as she saw a fish flop down. She purred and watched it swim away. She sat purposely on a rock where she got the spray of the water in her fur and could watch the water that shimmered silver in the moonlight.

She dabbed at it with a paw, and blinked as she felt a hollow space behind it. She gulped in a breath and pushed her head through the stream, letting the water splash onto her fur.

A small hollow cave was behind the little waterfall. She climbed into it and sniffed around. It was large enough for her to stand with her tail brushing the roof. The tunnel ran for a little bit before it came to an abrupt end of mud and rock.

She sniffed and blinked when she caught a very faint cat scent, _this must have been a tunnel!_ She scrabbled at the mud for a while, and her heart fluttered as she realized she could feel fresh air coming through. A trickle of water started, and she wondered if it was a good idea.

She continued scrabbling at it anyway, and blinked when she saw that behind the small wall was rock that was caked with mud and a bit of water stayed on the floor. Excitement pulsed through her, and she was about to squeeze through the hole, when she heard a call.

"Echo! Where are you?" it sounded like Rain, though the sound was muted from the rushing of water overhead. She growled and padded back to the opening. She slipped back through the water and looked over at Rain who was calling from the other side of the pond.

"I'm right here," she called back. Rain turned and spotted her.

The grey she-cat called to Selena as she raced over toward her. "Where were you? You're all wet! Were you trying to swim?" Rain mewed as she started licking her fur.

"I'm just fine! I was just trying to catch fish!" Echo protested, lying fairly easily. For some reason, she didn't want any other cat to know about the tunnel.

"Why would you want to catch fish?! They're smelly and taste disgusting," Rain mewed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Echo huffed as Rain carried her to the den.

Rain curled around her in the nest and licked her fur dry while she dozed. "So how was training?" Rain's quiet mew brought her out of her doze a little.

"It was great," Echo murmured, falling back to sleep. Rain purred and Echo expected to fall asleep, but she didn't, instead she wondered where Storm had gone.

She thought about it until she decided she would ask Storm herself later. And as Selena padded back into the den and started snoring in her nest, Echo fell asleep.

**...**

**So, a lot of things that seemed insignificant, but will be important in the long run. Okay, what do you guys think is the MOST important part of the chapter? I want to see how many people get it right!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh gosh! I meant to get this up way before this! as in yesterday... **

**Thanks for the great reviews :D**

**Chapter 6**

Echo stretched out against Rain. The grey she-cat was grooming her fur, again. Echo watched the yellow light that came into the den, impatiently waiting for night to come.

She'd been training with Storm for a moon and had learned all the hunting techniques Storm knew and had practiced all of Storm's battle moves. She was still working on a few more advanced moves though.

She looked up as Selena padded in with a shrew hanging from her mouse. Echo purred, a few days ago Storm had gotten angry at Selena who had been complaining about the prey she had caught. So Storm had said she would no longer hunt for Selena or Rain. Echo caught her own prey at night, so it hadn't concerned her.

Now Selena was usually gone hunting at dusk, Rain would hunt in the morning though, while Storm and herself hunted at night. Though Storm usually brought back an extra piece of prey in case any cat didn't catch anything or got hungry.

But since it was the warm season, every cat had been able to find their own prey. She looked up as Storm padded in, her blue fur was ruffled and an agitated look was in her eyes. Echo scented another cat on Storm's pelt, several cats actually.

"Storm? What's wrong?" Rain asked, in an almost annoyed voice.

"NOT talking about it," Storm snarled as she flopped down in her nest.

Echo twitched her ears, Storm didn't usually get angry. She looked and saw that the gold light was fading, letting in the grey light of dusk.

"Can I go out _now?_" she asked Rain. Rain nodded, looking like she was only half paying attention. Echo looked over at Selena who nodded her permission.

Jumping to her paws, Echo padded out of the entrance. The pond was deserted and no breeze rippled its surface. The last rays of the sun were just peeking over the distant field. Echo sniffed the air for prey as her belly rumbled, she hadn't eaten since that morning.

She didn't catch anything in the still air, so she padded more upstream where it would be further from the den. She looked down into the river, it was very deep here, but not to wide, she could probably leap across it without getting her paws wet.

She continued along the river, it got wider gradually as she padded closer to the forest, as Storm called it. Strom had also told her that a large group of cats lived there and that she was not aloud to go into the forest.

Echo shrugged, she was hungry, and if she had to go into the forest, then she would. She kept stopping to sniff the air, but could never catch any fresh prey scent. _That's weird, surely some creatures must have gotten a drink from the river._

By the time she was at the edge of the forest it was just past high moon. As she stared at the forest she saw it didn't look as dense as she had thought. It was mostly grass on the ground with a few bushes, but the trees were very tall and almost completely blocked out the night sky.

She scented strong cat scent, but it was also fairly stale. _With all these trees there must be some little creatures, with any luck, I won't have to go in to far._ She sensed something dark and fore-boding in the depths of the forest though.

She shivered, wondering if it was a good idea to go into the forest. But her rumbling stomach won, if she didn't catch anything, she would have to wait to eat until tomorrow night.

Sniffing the air carefully, she stepped over the scent line into the forest. She waited to see if anything moved, but the forest was quiet. She continued forward cautiously, sniffing the air warily. Her ears pricked as she caught a scent, it was the scent of mouse.

Dropping into the crouch Storm had showed her, she pinpointed the mouse by scent. She realized it was under a tree root, sniffing around for food. Echo froze, there was no wind so she didn't have to worry about that, but she'd have to move quickly.

She approached it, paw-step by paw-step. Bunching her muscles, she held her breath as she leaped. She must have made some noise, for the mouse tried to run away. But Echo caught it before it had gone far.

Purring in content, she dug into the mouse. She twitched her ears at a distant rustling sound. She paused and listened more intently for a moment before finishing her mouse in a few gulps. She purred and stretched as she licked the last remains of the mouse from her whiskers.

She turned back in the direction of the den, intent on getting there before dawn. After going a few steps, she realized the rustling sound had grown louder, closer. Fresh cat scent swept over her and she stiffened in fear.

Bolting toward the scent line, the paw-steps behind her grew faster, rapidly gaining on her. She pushed herself to her limits, but her legs were to short to go very fast. As the trees thinned and the field became visible, a weight landed on her back.

She collapsed instantly, to weak to stand against the much larger cat that sat on her back. She gave out a cry and the cat pushed her muzzle in the ground. The cat gave a call and two more cats appeared.

"I got her!" the cat on top of her mewed triumphantly. It was a young she-cat, probably only four moons older then herself.

"Fawnpaw, its just a kit, you can get off of it," another strange she-cat mewed softly. Echo bristled indignantly, _I'm not just a kit!_ Though she breathed a sigh of relief as the weight disappeared from her back. Gulping in a deep breath, she sat up and looked at the three cats that surrounded her.

The cat who had jumped on her, Fawnpaw, was a slim brown she-cat with red dappled spots that gleamed in the faint moonlight. The other she-cat that had spoken was a black she-cat with dark blue eyes that reminded her of when she was looking into the dark depths of the pond.

The final cat was a large golden tabby tom with green eyes who held his head with authority. He stared at her, a glare beneath the outward calm appearance. She stared back defiantly, she was not going to let herself be intimidated by him.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you know its dangerous for kits to be alone?" the black she-cat asked in a voice that sounded like rhythmic purring.

"I always hunt at night," Echo responded, looking at the black she-cat in confusion.

The she-cat looked very surprised, "doesn't your mother feed you?" the she-cat asked, obviously trying to hide her surprise.

"No, I stopped nursing a moon ago, I've been hunting for myself for half a moon. Besides, I don't know my mother, a friend nursed me," Echo answered. She felt her blue eyes that were tinted green rounding with surprise.

The cats that surrounded her looked a little confused, shooting each other quick glances. "Where do you live?" the golden tom asked in a quiet voice.

"Downstream of here, I live there with three other cats," Echo answered shortly, uncomfortable to be giving out that information.

"Who are these other cats?" the blacks she-cat asked.

"Storm and her sister, Rain. Then Selena, the cat who nursed me," Echo mewed slowly.

"And what's your name?" the tom asked, his green eyes scanning the fields behind her.

"Its Echo," she answered, looking behind her as well, she drew in a sharp breath as she saw the sun starting to rise. "I really need to go now," she mewed, backing up a little. The golden tom jumped in her path and she glared up at him.

"I think we should take you to camp," the golden tom hissed, fluffing up his fur so that he looked even bigger.

"Goldenheart! Let the kit go," the black she-cat mewed with a small sigh of annoyance.

"Blackpool, she might be a spy," the tom, Goldenheart, argued.

The black she-cat rolled her eyes, "there has never been any fighting in new-leaf because of the sacrifice, she obviously is just a rogue kit," Blackpool mewed back.

Turning to her, Blackpool mewed, "this is our territory, you must never cross that line again. Next time we find you here we won't let you go so easily," the she-cat mewed sternly.

Echo nodded, though she had no intention of following the she-cat's orders. The tom stepped aside and she turned and padded toward the field. After going a few paces, another cat appeared to the side. A brown tom with cream flecks and blue eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Falconpaw! What are you doing here?" Goldenheart gasped.

"I went for a walk before training," the tom answered, though his eyes were still on her, there was panic in his eyes.

"Its just a rogue kit that strayed onto our territory," Blackpool mewed. Echo passed the brown tom, frowning as she caught another scent on his fur, it was very faint but familiar.

She could feel four sets of eyes on her as she padded to the scent-line. As she stepped over it, she looked back at the other cats. Shivering, she bolted into the long grass. She relaxed as she felt the cats disappear from view. She tracked her way back to the river and followed it quickly to the den as the suns light grew stronger.

_ I'm going to be in trouble,_ she thought as the golden sun rose over the land. She paused quickly to catch another mouse for later, then continued on hastily. As she jumped down the tumble of rocks, she saw Rain and Storm outside the den mewing quietly to each other.

"Echo, did you meet any strange cats while out hunting?" Storm asked as she approached, Storm's blue eyes were troubled.

Echo hesitated, _if I tell her I was on Clan territory, I'll be in even bigger trouble. _"No," she answered, looking at her paws. Strom frowned and looked back at Rain.

"How many cats did you say you saw?" Storm asked Rain. Echo pricked her ears, half curious, half nervous. Strangers were usually a problem.

"At least five cats," Rain answered, looking unusually serious. "And I scented more, they seem to have set up a camp in the larger brush patch that's close to that old twoleg nest near the forest," Rain continued.

Echo frowned, the old twoleg nest wasn't that close to their den, but they did hunt there occasionally. "What are we going to do?" she asked Storm.

Storm's eyes were looking in the direction of the forest, an unreadable emotion in her blue eyes. "Nothing for now, but no cat may hunt in that direction, I'll keep an eye on it for now. But if you do see them, tell me immediately," Storm mewed.

Rain nodded and padded into the den. Echo looked at Storm, "do you think they'll come and take our territory?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, but its very likely we'll have to face them at some time or another," Storm murmured. Echo shivered as she slipped into the warm den. She curled into her small nest by Rain's larger nest. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a restless sleep.

**...**

**Echo finally met Clan cats! yippee! oh, and I would you guys to tell me how good my grammar is. On a scale from 1 to 10. And maybe tell me what my weak points are so that I can improve. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! sorry about the delay, but like I had said earlier, I'm focused on my other story at the moment!**

**Thanks**** for the reviews! most ratings for my grammar were 8, which is great! I assure you I have always struggled with grammar, so to know it wasn't as terrible as I thought, was great!**

**Chapter 7**

Echo yawned and rolled in the green grass, she dabbed at the clear water and watched the ripples lazily. The moon was full overhead and was almost directly above her. She rolled to her paws, kneading her paws in the grass.

She had already caught some prey for herself and eaten, so she was bored with nothing to do. She stretched her long legs and flopped back on her belly, dabbing at the pond again.

It had been about three moons since she had met the Clan cats and she had grown in both size and skill since then. And that was a very good thing. The group of cats that had moved into their territory three moons ago weren't planning on leaving anytime soon.

The group was larger then they had thought and had attacked them and stole their prey more then once. So now they hunted down stream, except for Storm, the she-cat refused to be bossed by any cats.

But Echo was worried, she had seen the cats, they were big, strong, and skillful. She didn't know how they would defend themselves if it came to a fight. Storm had given Selena and Rain some fighting lessons, but they were far from formidable.

On the other paw, Storm had finished showing her every skill she knew and Echo was confident in herself. She could see Storm now, sitting at the top of the little waterfall, watching the shapes of cats in the distance.

Echo thought about the tunnel beneath the waterfall, she hadn't been there in a moon as it was too cramped because she was so large. She wondered if it led to the Clan territory, for some reason, she wished she could learn more about them.

They felt important to her and she wasn't sure why. She sighed and began to doze beside the pond, letting the rippling sound of water soothe her.

**...**

Echo was jerked awake by a yowling. With her fur on end, she jumped to her paws and looked around. Rain and Selena were bounding out of the den, their eyes wide and their fur ruffled by sleep.

Echo looked for the sound where the yowling had come from and saw Storm spitting at an enormous black tom with narrowed blue eyes. She gasped and bounded up the waterfall to stand beside Storm, her eyes widening when she saw a large group of cats behind the black tom who looked perfectly calm.

"Greetings," he mewed in a deep voice. "It has come to my attention that you are living on my territory. We will allow you to leave peacefully if you leave now," his mew rumbled.

Echo widened her eyes in shock, _he wants us to leave our home? But we didn't do anything to him!_ Rain and Selena appeared behind her, they both looked nervous and angry.

Storm stepped forward, pushing the tom back a step. "This is our home, long before it was yours, I think it is _you_ who should leave," she snarled.

Echo looked at Storm in distress, there was no way they could win a fight. She turned to the tom, half expecting him to leap at Storm, but he merely dipped his head.

"Actually, my family lives here every warm season and leave for the cold season to someplace warmer. We have done this for generations," he added.

Storm looked a little perturbed, but held her ground. "But this is our home now, we will stay here and you can stay where you are," she mewed.

The black tom shook his head, "that cannot be," he mewed.

"We would allow you to come into our group if you agreed to be our mates. Four pretty she-cats like you cats would be a nice addition to our family," a cat spoke from behind the black tom.

The cat who had spoke, a silver tom with darker grey stripes appeared, touching Echo with the tip of his tail, a greedy look in his eyes. Echo shivered, pressing up against Storm, there was something dark in the silver tom's eyes.

"Viper! Get back in line," the black tom snapped.

"Coal! this is perfect! We're short on kits, which comes from having only one she-cat," Viper defended himself.

Echo scanned the cats and saw Viper was right, she could see only one she-cat. The she-cat was a slim white she-cat with grey dapples on her shoulders.

"I would sooner die then do that," Storm snarled back, her fur was fluffed up and a deep look of anger was in her eyes.

Oh! This cat has an attitude, I'd love for her to be mine!" Viper purred sickly. Echo stretched her eyes wide in horror as Storm lashed out with a paw at Viper, the tom gave a gurgling cry as blood welled up at his throat, then crumpled down on the rocks, dead.

Echo stared at Storm, the she-cat's eyes were blazing with fear and fury. The black tom looked at his dead cat, then jerked his head up and looked at Storm, towering over the blue-grey cat.

"You just killed my son! I tried to be reasonable, but now you will have to pay with your life," he snarled, then looked around at the other she-cat's, who looked horrified from what had just happened. "With all of your lives!" he snarled, then he leaped forward with his wave of cats behind him.

Echo gasped as a cat jumped into her, making her stumbled and she cried as claws ripped through her ear. She tried to ignore the pain and remember Storm's training. She focused on her attackers, one was a young brown tom and the other was a large white tom.

She swiped her claws across the white tom's muzzle, then pushed the smaller tom away with a paw. She felt claws dig into her back and was forced into the ground. She glared up into a yellow-brown tom's blue eyes.

She nipped at his paws, making him lose his grip and she scrambled to her paws. But then the white tom jumped into her again. She clutched onto him as she skidded across the wet rock and slipped into the river.

She gasped at the cold water surged around her and she struggled up to the surface. She felt the white tom scrabbling at her frantically. Anger took hold of her and she pressed him underneath the water until no more bubbles came from his mouth and he fell limp.

She felt herself tumble over the little waterfall into the pond with a splash. Swimming to the surface, she bit back a cry as she saw Selena lying limply on the beach, her blood pouring into the pond, tinting the pond red.

The sounds of the fight turned muted against her ears and everything happened in slow motion. She heard the scream of Rain as one cat dug his claws into her belly and another sliced her throat.

She could hear Storm's pants as she fought against three massive toms and heard her gasp of pain as one ripped his claws through her shoulder. Then fury exploded in her.

Scrambling onto the rocks, she leaped across the river and glared at a dark ginger tom that appeared in front of her. Snarling, she sliced upward, her claws running through his throat before he could react.

She felt as if something was guiding her as she kept slicing at any cat that neared her until a number of defeated cats lay around her. Then she leaped to Storm's aid and clawed the large black tom until he whirled around to face her, then she sliced his eyes and as he screeched, clawed his throat open.

Storm had fought off one of the other toms and dodged around the last to her. Storm nudged her harshly and she stumbled up the slope to the waterfall. She looked down at the blood spotted clearing.

The toms she had stunned were scrambling to their paws, but a few remained laying down, they were dead. "Come on! We need to leave, now!" Storm hissed behind her.

Echo turned slowly, feeling as if she was moving underwater, and stared at Storm blankly. "Come on! They'll be up here in a moment and then we'll be dead!" Storm persisted, her blue eyes growing desperate.

"What about Rain and Selena?" she whispered, horror and shock in her voice. She just couldn't believe what had happened.

"They're dead, Echo, they were killed, but we have to leave now!" Storm mewed.

Echo stumbled forward, her pace growing faster as Storm dragged her forward by the scruff. As heavy paw-steps sounded behind her followed by a shout, she sped up until she was sprinting with Storm upstream.

They were running, racing against time as they followed the river and grew closer to the forest. Echo relaxed a little as the sound of pursuing cats disappeared and they halted close to the tree-line of the forest.

Echo flopped onto her belly, panting hard as she struggled to climb out of her shock. She just couldn't believe it, Rain and Selena were dead, she didn't even understand it.

As the shock began to fade, realization hit her like a cold stone. _I won't ever see them again, won't ever here their purr or their soft scolds, I won't ever press my face into their soft fur when I'm scared. Won't ever have their comforting scents when its storming outside, won't ever have them again!_

She was ready to scream as the thoughts ran through her mind. She buried her nose in her paws and cried, sobbing loudly as the dawn light touched her fur. She continued sobbing until it faded to sniffling.

She looked up, bleary eyed, as a tail-tip touched her shoulders. Storm stood above her, a squirrel at her paws. But Storm's dark blue eyes were shadowed with grief. "I know it hurts, but we will see them again," Storm murmured.

"No, I'll never see them again!" Echo sobbed.

"We will, but for now we must move on," Storm murmured, looking softer and more sympathetic then usual.

"I don't think I can," Echo whispered. Her head was buzzing and she didn't feel even a scrap of strength in her body.

"You have to, you just have to," Storm sighed.

**...**

**Okay, at the end where Storm says you have to, I don't know if it would be 'to' or 'too' so sorry it way I did it was wrong!**

**Anyway, please review if you liked the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! sorry for the wait, I can't really remember when my last update was, so...**

**Oh! and reviews, thanks to the few people who reviewed! they really mean a lot to me, and I would prefer more**

**Chapter 8**

Echo let out a shriek as she tumbled over and over through dark water. She tried to draw in a breath but water filled her lungs and burned her insides as her head got light and dizzy while darkness pressed at the edges of her vision. Horror filled her and she jerked awake, gasping in breaths as she looked around.

She was still by the river next to the forest, just as she had been for the past three days. She had hardly moved since she had collapsed on the ground after the run from her home.

Storm had caught food for her, but she had only picked at it while the blue-grey she-cat did everything she could to make sure they were safe. Storm had bent some grass and weaved them with sticks so that there was a small shelter above them when they slept.

Echo sat up, trying to see in the dark as she licked her paw. It was a new-moon, so there was only a faint shine of light from the stars that allowed her to see the river as it flowed past her with its soothing splashing.

But she continued shivering, the water had been her enemy in the dream. She knew Storm and Rain had told her they found her in the pond, so maybe that was to blame for the nightmares…

She felt grief choke her as she thought of Rain and Selena again. Everything was so dark and threatening without their warmth and comfort, she didn't know how she could go on.

Every day without them felt like a thorn in her heart that couldn't be touched. She wished that all the cats that had attacked them would just die, for all they did to ruin her happy life. She sniffled as she recalled Rain's final screech of pain and Selena laying dead on the sand.

She shifted on the prickly ground and then realized that Storm wasn't with her. Anxiety and fear pulsed through her, _where is she?_ She wondered desperately. Poking her head out of the little den, she saw Storm's silhouette near the forest, with another cat.

Slinking through the tall grass, she neared them. Thankful that her pelt blended into the dark night. She pricked her ears as she paused at the edge of the tall brown grass and listened to what Storm was saying.

"If you can't go back to your den, then you can come join my Clan!" the tom with Storm was mewing. Echo gasped in surprise as she recognized Falconpaw.

She was shocked when Storm purred gently, "I would, but I have to take care of Echo, after she lost Rain and Selena, I'm the only cat she has, at least for now," Storm mewed more gently then Echo had ever heard.

She stiffened when she realized that Storm was talking about leaving. _She can't do that to me! Would she really abandon me?_ Sorrow and betrayal flashed in her as she felt dizzy and swayed on her paws.

"Well, why don't you bring her with you into the Clan? She is a kit anyway, how old did you say she was?" Falconpaw mewed.

"Almost six moons," Storm mewed promptly.

"Well, that's apprentice age, and Cinderstar is very sympathetic with younger cats. I think she'd allow you both in if you explain your story," Falconpaw mewed excitedly.

"It would be nice to always be with you," Storm purred, entwining her tail with Falconpaw. _This is where Storm went at night!_ Echo realized with a flash of annoyance. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Then its all settled, at sun-high I'll bring a patrol to escort you to camp," Falconpaw purred. Storm nodded and started drawing away from the tom slowly.

Echo scrambled as she turned around and raced as quietly as she could back to the make-shift den. Curling down where she had been, she slowed her breathing and relaxed herself as Storm approached the den.

She kept her eyes closed as Storm padded into the den and touched her head gently. "Echo, you need to wake up now," Storm mewed softly, her breath tickling her ear fur.

Twitching her ears, Echo purposely yawned and stretched sleepily. "Echo, I have come to a decision," Storm announced. _Here it comes._ "After careful consideration and a generous offer from a friend, I have decided to go join the Clans," Storm mewed.

Echo lashed her tail, _she didn't even ask me what I thought!_ Though she did fell a prickle of curiosity. "You have also been invited to join, but that is your choice," Storm mewed.

Echo grumbled under her breath, "well I could either stay here alone and probably die when those cats find me, or join your Clans," she mewed bitterly. "Let me think," she added sarcastically.

"So, you're coming?" Storm asked, her blue eyes unreadable.

"Of course I'm coming! I don't want to be alone," she added quietly.

Storm nodded, then turned away, "I'll go catch us some food," she mewed over her shoulder. Echo nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. She curled up on the ground, but had only fell into a restless doze by the time Storm came back.

Echo tore into the mouse that Storm had brought her while Storm ate her vole more delicately. When she had finished, she groomed her dark silver fur that had black stripes cutting across it. She looked at Storm who was grooming her own ruffled fur quickly before getting to her paws and padding out of the den.

Echo sighed and saw that it was almost sun-high. Getting to her paws, she followed Storm, her heart fluttering in her chest and her eyes darting around warily. Storm halted at the border and sat down in the short, lush, green grass.

Echo sat down a little behind Storm, just in front of the dry grass that turned to the shorter green grass under her paws. She sniffed the air, her fur prickling as she caught the scent of several cats. She peered into the forest of tall dark trees.

She saw a few flashes of fur and then five cats appeared in front of Storm, one of them being Falconpaw. "What do you want?" demanded a fluffy red and brown patched she-cat with green eyes.

Storm dipped her head, seemingly not at all bothered by the cat's hostile tone. "Echo and I would like to join your Clan. We were driven out of our home and heard that the Clans are a safe place to be," Storm mewed evenly.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes, "where's the other cat?" the cat growled. Storm moved aside and Echo realized that Storm had been blocking her. She dipped her head nervously, her eyes darting over to other cats.

There were two toms, a brown and white tom with prickly fur and bright amber eyes that darted around uncertainly. There was also a glossy silver-black tom with green eyes that looked slightly curious as he looked over her.

Then there was one more she-cat other then the red and brown cat questioning them. A fluffy cream she-cat with a darker tail-tip and paws, she also had green eyes that flashed with excitement.

"We were ordered to bring you to camp, so that's what we'll do," the red and brown she-cat muttered, obviously unpleased. The cats surrounded them, murmuring too quietly to one another for her to hear.

They padded forward, Echo pressed against Storm, who seemed to have a calm expectancy as they were herded through the forest. They took so many turns around the forest that Echo soon got lost, not even sure which way they had come, she wondered if the Clan cats were doing it on purpose.

Soon they came to a perfectly round hollow that was encircled with gorse and brambles. There was a hole in the barrier with a track that looked well-used. They padded through it and Echo shivered as she felt dozens of eyes on her.

The hollow had several wide paths crisscrossing the clearing and grass grew thinly between the paths. There were several dens lined against the steep slope of the hollow and a small pool laid near a den and was fed by a stream that ran down the side of the hollow.

Many cats appeared until Echo was overwhelmed by how many cats that were staring at her, judging her. Then a mottled grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes approached them.

The other cats parted to let the she-cat through and the grey cat held her head with quiet authority, Echo guessed this was the leader and she recalled that her name was Cinderstar.

"You are the rogues that have requested joining the Clan?" Cinderstar asked, her voice rang around the hollow and held no emotion, but her blue eyes were sympathetic.

Storm dipped her head, "yes, I have heard the Clans are fair and noble, they are also much safer then living alone," Storm added.

The leader nodded, "and you?" the Cinderstar asked, nodding to her.

Echo gulped nervously and padded from behind Storm, though she could feel her legs trembling. "Yes, I would like to join," her voice shook.

"How old are you?" the leader asked gently.

"S-six moons," she stuttered, shifting on her paws.

"That is young to be living and hunting alone, even with one cat to help you," Cinderstar added, glancing at Storm. "What are your names?" the leader continued.

"I am Storm, and this is Echo," Storm answered for her, staring at the leader levelly.

"I will allow you to join my Clan because we are short of apprentices. But I cannot make any promises, you will only be accepted into the Clan if you can prove yourselves worthy of being part of my great Clan. The decision will be made at the end of your apprenticeship, I will announce it now," the leader mewed, then she leaped up onto a tree that stood at the end of the hollow and a den was at its base.

"SkyClan! We have met two new cats and they have asked to join the Clan, I have agreed to give them training, the decision of their place in the Clan will be made at the end of their apprenticeship," the grey she-cat yowled loudly. Some cats muttered discontent, but more of the mews were expectant and excited.

"Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormpaw, your mentor will be Foxflame," the leader announced. Echo watched a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes touch noses with Stormpaw and then led Stormpaw across the clearing.

"Echo, you are six moons and can train as an apprentice. You will be known as Echopaw and your mentor will be Hailstorm. Hailstorm, although young, you have proved your skill and strength many times before," the Cinderstar mewed.

Echopaw held her breath as a large silver tom with white flecks and disapproving pale blue eyes padded over to her and touched noses with her roughly. He led her to the side of the clearing, opposite of Stormpaw.

Several cats came to welcome her, she recognized Fawnpaw, who was now Fawnleap, and Blackpool out of the cats to greet her. Her head was spinning and she was shivering with what was happening. She looked up nervously at Hailstorm as the Clan cats started going about their own business.

She saw Stormpaw talking earnestly with her mentor, Foxflame. The dark ginger she-cat looked pleased and happy with Stormpaw. Echo looked up at her own mentor who was glaring back at her. She dropped her gaze quickly, trying not to let her fur prickle with wariness.

She mustered up some courage and looked up at Hailstorm again. "So, what now?" she asked quietly, trying desperately to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Go see the elders, they'll tell your how the Clan works," he growled coldly.

"But-" she started, about to ask who and where the elders were, when her mentor cut her off.

"Look! I don't have time to waste with a rogue like _you,_ even your friend would have been better, at least she doesn't squeak like a mouse," he snarled in a low voice. "Now go and do what I said, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," he continued, just as angrily.

She bounded away a few steps before pausing and looking back at him. He was still glaring at her through his cold, pale eyes. Trembling, she jumped forward a few paces until she was blocked from Hailstorm's angry gaze. _I don't like this! I don't want this! Why did my life have to change?_

**...**

**So, Echo, or Echopaw, is in the Clans! yay! this story is progressing nicely, if I do say so myself. And would you take the time to review, seriously, it takes less then a minute and there are 1440 minutes in a day, I think. Anyway, you can spare one more if you like the story!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ay-oh!  
**

**Reviews- thanks for all the great comments!**

_**(Eaglehaze- I think her name is going to stay 'Echo' but maybe the last part of her name will be influenced by her past name? I don't know)**_

**Chapter 9**

Echopaw looked around, utterly lost. She had been trying to find the elders so that Hailstorm wouldn't yell at her, but no cat seemed willing to stop what they were doing to tell her where they were. She sat down and stared at her paws miserably, she didn't like being responsible for anything.

She looked up as a shadow fell across her. "What are you doing?" asked a fluffy calico she-cat softly.

"I'm supposed to find the elders, but I don't know where they are," she mewed timidly.

"Didn't Hailstorm tell you?" the cat questioned curiously.

"No, he told me not to bother him," she mumbled awkwardly.

The she-cat gave a hum of disapproval, "I can show you the elders den, I need to got here anyway. And I suppose he wanted them to tell you about the Clan?" the cat asked, her bright amber eyes glancing around the clearing.

Echopaw nodded and got back to her paws, looking up at the cat. "Come on, follow me," the cat ordered and led her across the clearing. "By the way, my name is Leafsong, I'm the medicine-cat apprentice," the calico she-cat mewed.

"I'm Echo, err, paw, Echopaw," she mumbled.

Leafsong purred, "I know, Cinderstar announced it from Tall-tree," the calico cat laughed. Echopaw felt her ears heat up in embarrassment and she looked at her paws.

"Well, this is the elders den," Leafsong announced. They stood in front of a bramble woven den that had large, green, waxy leaves on the top. "We put those leaves on top of the den because it keeps out the rain so well, and the elders hate rain," Leafsong mewed with a glint of amusement.

Echopaw followed Leafsong into the den and looked at the three elders. "Echopaw, this is Talllegs, Scarnose, and Seedcloud," Leafsong announced, dipping her head to each cat in turn. Echopaw studied the cats nervously.

Talllegs was a scrawny, long-legged pale brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Scarnose was a heavily scarred grey tom with black paws and blue eyes. Seedcloud looked like the youngest of the elders, she was a brown and white tabby with amber eyes, Echopaw noticed that her back leg was twisted.

"Seedcloud retired a little early because she broke her leg when she fell out of a tree and it didn't heal properly," Leafsong explained when she caught her staring at the twisted leg.

"Leafsong, what brings you here? And who is that you brought?" Scarnose asked grumpily.

"I'm just here to check on your infected tick bite, and this is Echopaw, she has come to learn about the Clan," Leafsong mewed calmly, unbothered by the tom's grumpiness.

"Well Seedcloud can explain, because I'm not, and Talllegs will pull her whiskers if she wakes him up from his nap," Scarnose muttered, glancing at the sleeping elder.

"Seedcloud, if you don't mind," Leafsong prompted.

The brown and white she-cat nodded, "of course, I'd be happy to help," she mewed softly, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Echopaw padded across the den to the elder nervously. She sat down in front of the cat's nest and curled her tail around her paws. "Now, first you must understand that for me to tell you the history of the Clan will take a long time, so I will merely explain the most important things in a Clan cat's life," Seedcloud began.

"First, there are several different positions in the Clan. One is warrior, the cats that hunt for the Clan and patrol the borders. The leader and deputy run the Clan, sometimes they may ask another cat to help them. Queens are warriors that are expecting or taking care of kits," Seedcloud paused, as if making sure she was getting all of it.

Then she continued, "elders are retired warriors, cats that can no longer hunt or patrol for the Clan. Each Clan has a medicine-cat, a cat that heals wounds and sickness and communicates with StarClan, they cannot have kits and can only have one apprentice alive at the time," Seedcloud glanced at Leafsong who nodded.

"Finally, there are apprentices, like you, they train to become warriors and learn the warrior-code," Seedcloud mewed.

"What's the warrior-code?" Echopaw asked curiously, more confident with the calm she-cat.

"The warrior-code is the code of honor that the Clan live by. There are several rules you will learn, but I will tell you the most important. First, you cannot have a mate outside your Clan. Second, warriors do not kill to win battles. Third, there is a truce on the full-moon, no fighting may happen at the gatherings. Fourth, elders, queens, and kits eat before any other cat…"

Echopaw listened at Seedcloud listed the code and rules of the Clan. Most of the rules made sense, but the StarClan ones confused her. _What is StarClan? _When Seedcloud had finished, she decided to ask. "What's StarClan?" she asked.

Seedcloud looked surprised and Leafsong gave a shocked gasp from behind her. Echopaw looked over her shoulder nervously. "What?"

Seedcloud recovered from her shock, "StarClan are our wise warrior ancestors, they watch and guide our paw-steps through the forest. We see them at night in the sky," Seedcloud explained.

Echopaw nodded, though still unconvinced. "Speaking of StarClan, there is one ritual I forgot about," Seedcloud mewed. Leafsong gave an interrupting grunt and Echopaw turned to look at her.

"Some other time," Leafsong mewed, giving Seedcloud a firm glance, which was returned with an understanding nod.

"Echopaw, it is almost dusk, I'll give you a quick tour of the camp if you would like," Leafsong mewed. Echopaw nodded and followed Leafsong out of the elders den.

"You already know Tall-tree, Cinderstar's den is at its base," Leafsong started. Echopaw nodded, remembering the den she had seen earlier. "Then the medicine-cat den it over there," Leafsong pointed with her tail at the den near the pool of water.

It looked half-covered on the top and the fern walls seemed to have been entangled with bramble bushes, her glimpse of the mini clearing inside of it was one of a large, grassy area. "Then the warriors den is over there," Leafsong nodded at a large, low, gorse den built against the trunk of a fallen tree.

"The nursery is next to it," Leafsong continued. Echopaw studied the smaller gorse den made near the roots of the tree, the gorse was woven even tighter with brambles and leaves then the warriors den.

"You already know the elders den, so finally there's the apprentice den, which is where you'll be sleeping," Leafsong finished, leading her over to the far side of the clearing where a small rock cave had been extended with gorse bushes.

"Nightpaw? Rainpaw? Are you in there?" Leafsong called. A slim, almost skinny, silver she-cat with darker grey flecks and yellow eyes appeared.

"Nightpaw is out on the dusk patrol, why?" the cat answered. Echopaw saw they were about the same age, six moons.

"This is Echopaw, one of the new apprentices, can you help her get settled?" Leafsong asked the she-cat. Turning to her, Leafsong mewed, "Echopaw, this is Rainpaw, one of the other two apprentices we have," she mewed.

Echopaw nodded and looked at Rainpaw, the grey she-cat was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and laziness as she leaned against the den. "Sure, I'll help her," Rainpaw mewed, sounding lazy, and maybe a little superior. Leafsong dipped her head and padded away.

Rainpaw started heading back into the den but Echopaw hesitated. "Come on, I don't bite," Rainpaw called from inside the den. Echopaw sighed, _I'm acting like a little kit, I'm six moons old! That's practically fully grown!_

She took a steadying breath and padded into the dark den. "So, me and Nightpaw sleep in the middle of then den where its warmest, because, until today, we were the only apprentices. Anyway, you and your friend can sleep anywhere you want," Rainpaw mewed.

Echopaw blinked, making out some shapes in the almost black den. The ground beneath her paws was soft and mossy, she padded over to under the rock. She ran her paw on the smooth, cold rock . The ground under the rock was sandy and pebbly, reminding of her old den.

Gathering some moss together, she remembered how Rain had showed her how to make a nest. Making a base layer out of bracken, she laid the moss on it and spread it until it was soft and thick. She made sure it was against the rock so that she would be able to touch the strong rock whenever she wanted to.

She heard her belly rumble and realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since that morning. "Are you hungry, Echopaw?" Rainpaw called.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, you can share some prey with me and my brother who just got back," Rainpaw called back. Echopaw stumbled through the dark den and emerged into the faint dusk light where Rainpaw laid on her belly. A large rabbit laid at her paws and Echopaw saw a long-furred black tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes padding over to them.

"I've been patrolling or hunting ever since dawn! Its like Stonefoot doesn't want me to ever rest," the young tom grumbled as he flopped down beside Rainpaw.

"Its probably because you need more work," Rainpaw snickered at the tom.

"Whatever," the tom muttered, licking his paw that looked scratched. "Who's the new cat?" he asked, eyeing her with hostility.

"You weren't here for the announcement?" Rainpaw asked dubiously.

"No! weren't you listening? I've been gone all day!" the black tom huffed. "Anyway, what was the announcement?" he grumbled.

"Oh, Nightpaw, you're such a nice cat," Rainpaw mewed sarcastically. Nightpaw huffed and Rainpaw continued. "Anyway, Cinderstar allowed two rogues to join the Clan, this is one of them, Echopaw," Rainpaw mewed.

"A rogue, eh? Why does Cinderstar want a rogue in the Clan?" Nightpaw grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet! The Clan is short on young cats, with me and you as the only other apprentices and only Brightwillow's kits in the nursery," Rainpaw scolded her brother.

"Whatever, where is the other rogue?" Nightpaw mewed.

"Over there," Echopaw mewed, flicking her tail toward Stormpaw who was sharing prey with Falconpaw, or Falconcry, as he was now known as.

"The blue cat?" Nightpaw asked, squinting his eyes as he stared through the dusk light.

"Are there any other strange cats over there?" Rainpaw asked scathingly.

Nightpaw cuffed his sister over the ears and spat at her. Echopaw watched them in quiet fascination, she wondered if she had her own littermates, or if they were dead.

"Looks like your friend is coming over," Nightpaw mumbled as he took a bite of the rabbit. Echopaw could see Stormpaw padding over to them. The blue cat didn't say anything as she padded into the den.

Echopaw felt slightly hurt that Stormpaw had ignored her, but hid it by taking a bite from the rabbit. Together, the three young cats finished the rabbit and laid stretched out on their full bellies as a warm wind ruffled their fur.

Echopaw purred in content and cleaned her face carefully. She looked up as a powerful looking grey tom with blue eyes padded over to them.

"Stonefoot," the two other apprentices mewed respectfully, getting to their paws and dipping their heads. Echopaw copied them, not wanting to look rude.

"So this is the new apprentice?" the grey tom's mew was warm and welcoming.

"Yes," Echopaw mewed, relaxing at his friendly mew.

"You know, my father was a loner that joined the Clan," Stonefoot mewed. Echopaw blinked in surprise but nodded anyway. "You look familiar…" Stonefoot murmured, "have I seen you before?" he asked, a frown creasing his face,

Echopaw shook her head, "I would have remembered if we had me before," she mewed.

Stonefoot nodded slowly, "maybe I saw you beyond the border before," he mused. She shrugged, quite sure she had never seen him. "Well, apprentices, go sleep, training begins at dawn," Stonefoot mewed crisply, then padded away.

Echopaw looked at the other apprentices questioningly. "That was the deputy, he helps run the Clan and is in charge of supervising the apprentices training," Rainpaw explained.

"He's also _my_ mentor," Nightpaw added, puffing his chest with pride. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and nudged her brother sharply, making him stumble. Nightpaw growled at his sister, but Rainpaw was already disappearing into the den.

Echopaw padded into the den with Nightpaw next to her. He curled down in his nest, but she continued to the rock. Curling down in her nest, she looked up and saw a crack in the rock that allowed her to see a sliver of black sky speckled with silver stars.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, feeling optimistic that her life would be good in the Clans.

**...**

**Okay, so the chapter was mostly just explaining the Clan to Echopaw. Oh, and why do you think Stonefoot thinks Echopaw looks familiar? and fyi, Rainpaw and Nightpaw are litter-mates to the sacrificed kit. So, you can guess how that's gonna play in ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! sorry for the wait! I was working on my other story which is more important in my opinion. **

**Chapter 10**

Echopaw slipped through the widely spaced trees, her jaws open to pick up any scent of prey. The sun was just starting the rise in a clear blue sky and a playful breeze ruffled her whiskers. She had been in SkyClan for about a moon and Hailstorm was giving her an assessment, her first assessment.

Stormpaw had gotten along with the Clan so well that she had been made a warrior a few days ago, much to the pleasure of Falconcry and her new friend, Creamcloud. She was now Stormsong, respected by the Clan as a skilled hunter and fierce fighter.

Echopaw grumbled under her breath, Stormsong had practically ignored her since they joined the Clan, she had been too busy with either Falconcry or her mentor, Foxflame. She would often think there was no more Storm, she had been replaced with Stormsong.

_ At least I get along with Rainpaw,_ she thought. The slim silver she-cat had quickly become her best friend, they just loved training together, though Rainpaw liked to compete a little too much during training.

Echopaw had come to dread training alone with Hailstorm. The white flecked tom acted just fine when they were with other cats, but when they were alone he'd spit at her whenever she made one tiny mistake.

She knew it would be best to tell some cat, about his behavior, but somehow she didn't feel that any cat would believe her, so she kept Hailstorm's meanness to herself. Echopaw wondered how long until she became a warrior, Rainpaw said about four moons, but she didn't believe it would take that long.

She shook away her thoughts and concentrated on hunting, which was her task. She looked up at the ash trees that surrounded her, their green leaves rustling loudly in the light breeze. Part of her assessment was to catch a bird in the trees.

She shivered, that would be the hardest part. She preferred to stalk her prey, hiding until the last moment when she pounced. Stormsong had adjusted to the trees, but Echopaw still felt insecure with her paws off the ground.

Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of squirrel from up ahead. Keeping herself down-wind, she slipped through the tall grass that was still wet with dew which soaked her pelt. Stalking silently, she spotted the brown squirrel a few tail-lengths away from her.

Stalking closer, she used the tall grass as cover until she was a tail-length away. Tensing her muscles, she saw the squirrel lift its head up, its tiny nose quivering. It turned to run away, but it was too late. She leaped before it had gone more then one hop and lifted her head proudly, the squirrel dead in her jaws.

Dropping the squirrel in a small flowery bush, she looked up into the trees. _I have to do it,_ she thought with a twinge in her belly. Shakily, she climbed an old ash tree, digging her claws into its soft bark as she scrambled up to the first branch.

Swaying on the branch that bounced a little under her weight, she dug her claws into it tightly to regain balance. With her tail lashing, she narrowed her eyes and let herself sway with the branch, straightening as she felt herself moving naturally with it.

Sighing, she scooted along the branch to the end of the branch. She spotted a robin in the neighboring tree, she'd have to leap across. Luckily for her though, the branches almost intercrossed so she wouldn't have to jump far.

Sliding her paws on the white bark, she prepared herself with a few running steps before leaping. Her paws hit the wood, but they slipped and she ended up hanging by her front claws. She heard a smirking chuckle and knew Hailstorm was watching her struggle.

Pure anger gave her the strength to haul herself back on the branch. She panted and was trembling a little from the near fall. Shaking her fear away, she looked for the robin. It had been startled by her struggle and was on the other side of the tree now.

Sliding around the tree, she used the leaves for cover, but was careful she didn't touch them to alert the bird. When she was a branch away from the bird, she leaped. It took off with a startled caw, but she snagged its wing and quickly finished it off.

Carefully, she made her way back down the tree, sighing with relief when her paws touched the firm ground. Padding back to the flower bush, she grabbed the squirrel and tilted her head back to carry the two large pieces of prey.

"Not bad," a gruff mew startled her from behind. Turning awkwardly, she glimpsed Hailstorm's sharp blue eyes. "Come on, back to camp," her mentor ordered.

Echopaw nodded, unable to respond with her jaws full of prey. Slipping into camp behind her silver mentor, she dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and then looked around the camp.

Nightpaw was dozing outside of the apprentices den, somehow, his sleeping figure captivated her for a moment.

Brightwillow, who was a dappled tortoiseshell and white queen with golden eyes, was grooming her kits outside of the nursery.

Dappledrose, a long-furred white she-cat with brown dappled spots and dark green eyes, and Mistcloud, a pale silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, were sharing tongues by the warriors den.

While Paleheart, a pale tawny she-cat with green eyes, and Wolfheart, a glossy silver and black tom with green eyes, scrounged around the fresh-kill pile.

Cinderstar was talking with Stonefoot outside of her den with Hailstorm. _Probably reporting on my assessment, would he lie to make me look bad?_ She didn't think so, Hailstorm was a proud cat, he would never risk his place in the Clan by lying to his leader.

Echopaw padded over to Nightpaw, the long-furred black tom looked up as she neared him, but didn't say anything as she sat down beside him. "Its so quiet today," Echopaw murmured, the sun shined bright and warm overhead but the breeze was cool enough to keep it from being hot.

"Yeah, I wonder where every cat is," Nightpaw mewed, sitting up and gazing around the camp.

"There were a lot of patrols today, maybe that's where they all are," Echopaw suggested quietly. She always felt a little weird around Nightpaw, there was always a tingle in her paws and her heart beat fast. She wasn't sure why.

"Well, with Brightwillow's kits becoming apprentice's today, maybe Cinderstar wanted there to be enough for a feast so she sent out a lot of hunting patrols," Nightpaw mewed, glancing at her sideways through his ice-blue eyes.

Echopaw turned her head to look at him, "Brightwillow's kits are being apprenticed?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Stonefoot told me about it this morning. That reminds me, how did your assessment go?" Nightpaw asked. His curiosity warmed her.

"I think it went well, I caught a squirrel and then caught a robin in the ash tree grove near the RiverClan border," she answered proudly.

"You were able to catch a robin in the trees? Did you fall?" Nightpaw's eyes widened in fake shock.

Echopaw rolled her eyes at his teasing. When they had been training together once she had fallen out of a tree, three times. "No, I didn't fall," she snorted, raising her chin proudly.

Nightpaw narrowed his eyes, "you almost fell though, didn't you."

Echopaw dropped her head, "yes," she muttered, trying to ignore his cackle of laughter. She turned her head away from him, trying not to let him see her embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it like that. Look, any non-Clan born cat would find it hard, you're doing very well," Nightpaw purred, laying his fluffy tail across his shoulders. She sighed, enjoying his pelt next to her for a few moments until he pulled away.

She stood up as Hailstorm marched over to her, "come on, lets do some battle training before the ceremony," he growled with a jerk of his head. Echopaw glanced at Nightpaw who just nodded at her before greeting his own mentor that had joined them.

She followed Hailstorm obediently out of camp, following him as he led her in a direct route to the soft, grassy hollow where they did most battle training. She padded into the hollow, the grass soft and a little springy under-paw.

"Okay, Echo, lets try a few special SkyClan moves," Hailstorm mewed, he always used her rogue name when they were alone. "_I'll use your Clan name when you've earned it,"_ his growled words echoed in her head.

She shrugged it off as Hailstorm demonstrated a move. He climbed onto a tree and balanced on a thin branch. "Ready?" he called.

"Ready!" she answered, knowing that meant he was telling her to watch carefully. Hailstorm slid down the tree, his paws skidding on the rough bark of the oak tree. When he was half-way down the trunk, he sprung off the trunk and landed almost directly in front of her, covering nearly half the clearing in his long leap.

"That's called the 'trunk spring' its usually used to escape from your enemies if you're surrounded," Hailstorm explained. Echopaw nodded, memorizing Hailstorm's moves in the demonstration. "You can try it anytime," Hailstorm growled.

Echopaw jumped and padded nervously over to the tree. Climbing up carefully, she swung herself onto the branch Hailstorm had been on. Narrowing her eyes, she crouched behind a bunch of leaves and thought for a second about what she would have to do.

Letting her paws slip along the bark on the side of the tree, she let herself slide down to about where Hailstorm had been. Then she pushed off with her legs, concentrating all of her power and energy on that one movement.

She felt herself sail through the air, the wind rushing through her fur and the wide blue sky overhead. Then she saw the ground, rushing up to meet her. Bracing herself, she hit the ground heavily with her front paws.

She stumbled, but stayed upright and turned to look at Hailstorm who was watching her, his blue eyes looked slightly surprised. "Not bad, but you lost balance when you landed," he growled, stalking over to her.

She dipped her head, it was enough to know she had surprised him. "Next, we can try the 'Branch Swing," Hailstorm mewed. He padded back to the tree and scrambled up it, stopping on one of the lower, thicker branches.

He tensed for a moment and then grabbed the branch with his front claws and swung down the rest of his body. His back claws sliced through the air rhythmically, then he pulled himself and stood, looking down at her expectantly.

She stared at him, her mouth agape. _That's basically what I did this morning and I almost fell off! How can I do that?!_ But she was determined not to let her mentor insult her about being scared, so she squared her shoulders and then climbed up next to Hailstorm.

Inching along the branch, she dug her claws tightly into the branch and then swung down. Her muscles strained to keep herself from swinging back and forth and she panted as she churned her back paws, claws unsheathed.

"Good, now climb back on," Hailstorm ordered from above her. Clenching her teeth, she tried to drag herself back up, but she couldn't and she gave up, hanging on the branch limply, her claws slipping slowly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hailstorm asked irritably. She didn't answer and he growled. "Just get back on the branch!' Hailstorm snapped.

"I CAN'T," she yelled up at him in frustration. He just snorted and padded to where her paws were. _Is he going to push me off?_ She thought in horror. But then she felt surprise tingle through her as Hailstorm grabbed her by the scruff and gently lifted her back onto the branch.

"T-thanks," she stuttered, staring at her mentor. Hailstorm just shrugged, turning his face away from her so she couldn't read his emotion.

"We'll practice on that move, as your not SkyClan, these moves will be harder for you to learn," Hailstorm's voice went back to its normal mocking tone.

She nodded, watching him closely. "Anyway, we can try the 'reverse back swing' instead," Hailstorm mewed. She watched as his back claws dug into the bark and he leaned down, his front claws swiping the air in perfect rhythm.

She tried to copy him, but it was hard enough just to stay on the branch. Straining her muscles, she leaned down while struggling to keep her back paws from slipping forward. After a few tries, she was able to do it well enough for Hailstorm.

Sitting back on the branch she panted, her head bent down while she tried to catch her breath. "Hey! You didn't fall out of the tree!" a voice yowled from behind her. Startled, she tried to whirl around but her paws slipped and she fell off backwards.

Letting out a cry she landed with a heavy thump on her side a few fox-lengths below the branch. She let out a soft cry as pain lanced through her body. "Hey? Are you okay?" Nightpaw's black face appeared above her.

Getting back the breath that had been knocked out of her, she rocked to her paws, swaying slightly as light danced at the edges of her vision. "Y-yeah," she mewed shakily, shivering despite the warm sun.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Nightpaw purred laughingly, picking up some prey he must have dropped.

She scowled at him, "you didn't scare me, I was just trying to get down fast," she snorted.

"And hedgehogs fly," Nightpaw mumbled around his prey. She grumbled under her breath as Hailstorm joined her.

"We'll work on your tree skills more tomorrow," he mewed with a disapproving glance. Echopaw glowered at him, but dropped her gaze as she saw Stonefoot standing at the top of the hollow, obviously waiting for his apprentice.

"Come one, we're going to be late for the ceremony," Stonefoot mewed as they joined him. Then he led them at a run back to camp. Echopaw concentrated on running quickly and smoothly through the forest, her body weaving between the trees and dodging scattered rocks, _one day I'll show every cat what I'm made of…just not in trees!_

**...**

**So, Echopaw is having a little trouble with trees... and she'll have new den-mates next chapter! yay! but, I want you guys to tell me if I should describe all the cats, it takes extra time and their descriptions are in the allegiances, but what do you guys want? is it just easier if I tell you guys in the story or not?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! guess who finished another chapter! wow... that sounded cheesy...**

**Anyway... Thanks for all the great reviews! :D you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 11**

Echopaw entered the camp behind the patrol. As she entered, she saw the Clan starting to gather around Tall-tree where Cinderstar sat. She skirted around the group of cats and found a spot by Rainpaw, her friend gave her a welcoming purr before turning her attention on her leader.

Echopaw glanced around the clearing, her eyes rested on Nightpaw, who sat next to Fawnleap. Then she looked at Brightwillow who sat next to her mate, Wolfheart, with their kits sitting in front of them.

"SkyClan! Three kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed," Cinderstar began, her mottled grey pelt shining in the dusk light. "Step forward," Cinderstar commanded. The kits obliged, bouncing forward on tiny paws.

"Stonekit, until you have earned you warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw. Yellowfur will be your mentor," Cinderstar meowed. The young black tom bounced over to the older, creamy golden tom. They touched muzzles and padded over to the edge of the clearing.

Echopaw watched their ease enviously, _why can't I have that with Hailstorm?_ she wondered, glancing at the silver mentor who was watching the ceremony with envious eyes. _Does he wish I was Clan-born?_

"Streamkit," Cinderstar continued, looking down at the dark silver she-cat with shining blue eyes. "Until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Streampaw. Your mentor will be Blackpool, Blackpool, you did excellent work with Mistcloud, do it again with Streampaw," Cinderstar mewed.

When they had touched muzzles and had padded to the side of the clearing, Cinderstar turned to the last kit. Echopaw knew her name was Spottedkit, the red, brown, and white dappled tortoiseshell was shy and it showed in her nervous, dark amber eyes.

"Spottedkit, until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Spottedpaw," Echopaw thought she could see a flash of strength and courage in the kit's wide, amber eyes. "Your mentor will be Grasspelt," Cinderstar finished.

Echopaw watched the brown tom with grassy green eyes pad over to the young she-cat. They touched noses then retreated to the side of the clearing. The Clan started chanting the names and Echopaw joined in, letting her voice ring out into the darkening sky with her Clan-mates.

Cats then started congratulating the apprentices and feasting on the huge pile of fresh-kill. She jumped as a mouse landed in front of her paws. She looked up to see Nightpaw strolling over to her with a chaffinch in his jaws.

"Afraid it'll shrike back?" Rainpaw teased her, nudging her shoulder.

Echopaw licked her ruffled fur in embarrassment, "no," she defended herself. "I just didn't expect it to land at my paws while I was thinking of it," she lied, hoping it sounded a little smart and funny.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes and flicked her muzzle wither her tail. "Where did it come from anyways?" Echopaw asked, grabbing the mouse and padding to where Rainpaw had started eating a shrew.

"I gave it to you," Nightpaw mewed, sitting down next to her. "To make up for the little incident at the training clearing," Nightpaw mewed with a small laugh.

Echopaw flattened her ears in embarrassment as she remembered falling out of the tree in front of Nightpaw. But she was a little touched that he had remembered that mouse was her favorite prey.

She shrugged and dug into her prey, enjoying the rich musky taste on her tongue. She looked up as the three new apprentices bounced over to them, chatting excitedly and darting in and out of the apprentices den.

She tried to ignore them, she was used to the quiet evenings with just Rainpaw and Nightpaw, she didn't want that to change. It wasn't until Rainpaw flicked her with her tail that Echopaw realized she was visibly shivering and trembling a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Rainpaw asked as she gulped down the last mouthful of shrew.

"Nothing," Echopaw snapped, fluffing up her fur defensively. Rainpaw rolled her eyes at her, giving her a hard look. Echopaw shrunk under her fur and stared at her paws. "I just don't like change," she muttered.

Rainpaw gave her weird, annoyed look, but Nightpaw looked sympathetic. "Life changes, you just have to be able to accept it," he mewed, giving her a quick lick. She nodded and looked into his ice-blue eyes that were full of friendliness.

Rainpaw just snorted in annoyance, but stood up as Stonefoot padded over to them. "You three, Cinderstar wants you to come to the gathering tonight," Stonefoot mewed, his eyes skimming over them.

_ The gathering!_ she hadn't gone to one yet because she had been a 'rogue,' though Stormsong had gone twice. Then Rainpaw and Nightpaw had each gone once to the gathering. They had told her about it , but she wanted desperately to go.

"Why does _she_ get to go? And not me?" Echopaw was startled when she saw Stonepaw glaring at her through slanted green eyes, the disgust and scorn in his eyes disturbed her.

"Because Echopaw has been an apprentice for two moons and has proved her skills and loyalty," Stonefoot answered for her, giving Stonepaw a reproachful look. Stonepaw just snorted and padded back into the shadows of the den.

Echopaw noticed Streampaw's blue eyes staring at her from the shadows, they were full of a mix of shock and confusion. Turning away, Echopaw tried to calm to fear that made her paws tremble. _Do cats still judge me because I'm not Clan-born?_

She relaxed as Nightpaw gave her a comforting lick and heard Rainpaw rebuking Stonepaw harshly. She looked up as Cinderstar appeared and padded to the entrance, cats going to the gathering had already gathered near the entrance.

Nightpaw got to his paws and flicked his tail for her to follow. Jumping to her paws, she padded after him with Rainpaw at her side. When they reached the entrance they started a long run through the forest. Because their territory didn't go up to Fourtrees, she had never seen the hollow and they had to go onto ThunderClan territory to reach the 'sacred' hollow. She still didn't believe in StarClan, but respected her Clan enough to never say so.

She wrinkled her nose as they raced through ThunderClan territory. ThunderClan scent smelled musty, like moldy leaves and dirt. Though for some reason, it seemed familiar, comforting. Shaking off the strange feeling, she focused on the path ahead.

When they reached the top of the hollow, she was panting. As she caught her breath, she looked down into the hollow. Silver light pooled down from the light of the moon and made every blade of light silver. Four tall oak trees stood in the four corners of the hollow and a large grey rock stood up in the middle of the clearing.

Unfamiliar scents of cats mingled together below her paws and she suddenly felt nervous. Her tail twitched as she padded down the hollow at Rainpaw's side. She tried not to imagine that every cat was staring at her, judging her.

Somewhere in the entering of the hollow she was separated from Rainpaw and Nightpaw and she weaved aimlessly through the throng of pelts. She fell over on her back as a cat rammed into her.

Staring up at the cat that was on her belly, she thought the cat smelled familiar. "Sorry!" the cat giggled, climbing off of her. Echopaw smoothed down her fur as she identified the cat as a ThunderClan apprentice.

She sat up and licked some of her ruffled fur while eyeing the cat. It was a small, red-brown mottled she-cat with laughing, green eyes. "My name is Briarpaw," the red she-cat mewed politely, dipping her head.

"Echopaw," she answered tersely, trying to figure out why the cat seemed familiar. The other cat obviously didn't have the same feeling for she was staring at her with open curiosity.

"Are you one of the rouges that SkyClan took in?" Briarpaw asked, her green eyes wide.

Echopaw snorted at the smaller cat, "and what is so bad about that?" she asked sharply.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Briarpaw mewed hastily. "I was just curious," the ThunderClan cat mewed.

"Well, its not like I'm poisonous or anything," Echopaw muttered, getting to her paws.

"Here, let me introduce you to my brother and friends," Briarpaw mewed, trotting off with her tail high. Echopaw didn't want to follow the cat, she wanted to find Rainpaw. _Then again, maybe Rainpaw's with the other apprentices._ She sighed and raced after the red cat.

She caught up to Briarpaw as the small cat was greeting a long-legged, black she-cat with green eyes. "Echopaw, this is my friend, Flashpaw," Briarpaw mewed cheerily. Echopaw nodded in greeting, eyeing the slick black apprentice warily.

Briarpaw didn't seem to notice her uneasiness, for she then trotted a few steps to two toms that had ThunderClan scent. "This is my brother, Blackpaw," Briarpaw mewed, nodding at the muscular black tom who had one crooked ear and blue eyes.

"And then that's Slickpaw," Briarpaw finished, nodding at the greasy-furred yellow-brown tom who had yellow eyes that looked at her dismissively. Echopaw ignored him, she had no time for cats outside of her Clan.

"Briarpaw, the gathering is starting, go sit down with your Clan-mates," a motherly voice sounded from behind her.

Echopaw turned to see a slim, pale red she-cat with golden stripes and bright green eyes approaching. Echopaw frowned, something was _very_ familiar about the she-cat's voice and scent. Then the eyes, Echopaw _knew_ she had seen them before.

"Echopaw, this is my mother, Rosepetal," Briarpaw mewed, pride tingling her voice. Rosepetal glanced at her quickly while she padded by, then halted, turned and looked at her more closely.

Echopaw stared at Rosepetal as well, she knew her scent and voice like she did Selena's or Rain's. "Rosepetal?" Briarpaw's confused voice sounded from behind her. Rosepetal was still looking at her, joy and hope slowly replaced the confusion and shock.

"Rosepetal!" a sharp voice snapped. Echopaw turned to see a black she-cat with brown and white splashes, white paws, and green eyes approaching briskly, her head held in authority.

"Eaglehaze," Briarpaw mewed respectfully from behind her. _The ThunderClan deputy?_ Echopaw thought as she jerked out of her thoughts that were searching for memories she could not find. Eaglehaze pushed roughly past her, blocking her from Rosepetal's gaze and gave her a firm glare.

Stumbling backwards, she brushed against a cat and turned to see Rainpaw. "Echopaw! There you are! the gathering is about to start, and what are you doing getting in trouble with the ThunderClan deputy?!" Rainpaw gasped, dragging her away.

They wound up in the middle of a SkyClan group as the leaders brought the gathering to a start. She kept glancing at the ThunderClan leader, Crowstar. She got the odd feeling of familiarity again and couldn't focus on the gathering.

When it had ended they were pushed along in the patrol and headed back to their territory. By the time they padded into camp Echopaw was asleep on her paws and could hardly stumble to the apprentices den.

Luckily, Stonepaw was asleep, along with the other new apprentices. She padded to the back of the den and curled up in her nest that leaned against the rock. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. But her dreams were dark and full of a sense of betrayal, glimpses of cats that she knew but couldn't put a name on, and dark, cold, sucking water…

**...**

**dun dun dun... Awesome, right? so Echopaw's recognizing her family a little, hmm? everyone guess how long it'll take for her to figure it out! I'm gonna guess too, uhhh... three chapters! I'm always wrong about these things though, so don't expect it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Haha, updated two days in a row :D**

**thanks for the two reviews... LOVE you guys! in a mutual way of course...**

**Chapter 12**

Echopaw shook the rain from her ears, sending drops to hit the other apprentices in the den. "Hey! Watch it, I just got dry," Stonepaw spat at her. She ignored the other apprentice and settled down in her nest.

It was about two moons since her first gathering, the last few moons had passed in a blur, mostly because she spent every extra moment she could trying to figure out why those ThunderClan cats felt familiar. She hadn't gone to another gathering, so she hadn't seen them since, but she saw them in her dreams.

Licking her wet fur, she decided to think about something else, _what has happened in the Clan_? Not much, the only thing new was that Oddeyes had joined the elders and Hazelfrost had moved to the nursery expecting Gorsestep's kits.

"What is with this rain? Its been raining for three days straight!" Rainpaw mewed with a snort of disgust.

"I don't know, but Stonefoot says it means that green-leaf is ending," Nightpaw mewed. Echopaw looked up from her grooming to look at the apprentices that were gathered in the center of the den.

Nightpaw had urged her to move her nest closer to his because of the hole that was in between the rock and the gorse. But she had refused, she needed the rock next to her to sleep, and she didn't mind the rain, it reminded her of swimming in the pool.

She looked up at a loud rustling at the entrance. She blinked when she saw Stormsong and Falconeye padding into the den, shaking water from their pelts. "Hey! Falconeye!" Nightpaw mewed, getting to his paws to greet the young warrior.

"Hey, Echopaw!" Stormsong called. Echopaw ignored her, her eyes narrowing in anger as she finished grooming her pelt.

"Oh, come on," Stormsong mewed, padding over to her and nudging her.

"Nice to see you as well, I haven't talked to you for five moons, the entire time we have been in the Clan," Echopaw snarled up at Stormsong.

The blue she-cat just shrugged, "sorry, but I've been busy," Stormsong mewed.

Echopaw snorted, "I've heard you come up with much better excuses," she grumbled angrily, ignoring the stares of every other cat in the den.

"Look, I wanted to let you adjust to the Clan before we talked," Stormsong snapped. Echopaw jerked her head up and stared, face-to-face with Stormsong. They had done this when they had lived by the pool, Stormsong had always won.

But Echopaw was older and she had too much anger boiling inside of her to look away from Stormsong's dark blue eyes that churned with anger.

She got to her paws, still staring at Stormsong and her tail lashed behind her. But Stormsong wasn't backing down either. They continued staring until Falconeye gave a fake cough and they whipped around to glare at him.

Falconeye looked startled and took a step backwards, "s-s-sorry," he stuttered. "But I think-"

"Stay out of this!" Echopaw snapped angrily, cutting him off. Stormsong glared at her and cuffed her around the head, her claws slightly unsheathed. Snarling at Stormsong, Echopaw swiped her legs out from underneath her and clipped her ears with her claws.

Stormsong snapped at her and rolled to her paws, ready to spring. "Stop it!" Rainpaw spat as Echopaw ran her claws through Stormsong's shoulder and the blue she-cat nicked her ear in retaliation.

Echopaw glared at Stormsong before whipping around and running her paw over her ear, trying to clean off the blood and stop the burning pain.

She glared at Stormsong, her anger turning to shame when she saw blood dripping off her shoulder and beading at the ear tips. She looked at the blood she had wiped off of her ear which was now dripping off her paw, splattering scarlet red drops on the green moss.

She snuck a guilty glance at Stormsong, the blue she-cat was staring at her in shame. Echopaw turned her back as Stormsong shook off Falconeye and padded toward her.

"There was once a time I gave everything to keep harm from you," Stormsong murmured in her ear. Echopaw sighed, she remembered life by the pool, chatting, hunting, sleeping. It had been just a lazy, friendly life. But Rain and Selena were gone and Stormsong didn't have time for her.

"I remember, why have things changed so much?' Echopaw murmured, mostly asking herself.

"I don't know why, but we can change things if you like," Stormsong murmured, sitting down next to her and pulling her close like she was still a helpless kit. Echopaw closed her eyes and sank into Stormsong's fur.

"I'd like that," she murmured after awhile, answering Stormsong's question. Stormsong purred and Echopaw felt the same warmth she had when Stormsong had been training her to hunt and defend herself.

She looked up as wind blew rain from the tiny hole into her face. Stormsong chuckled and stood up and padded back to Falconeye who was chatting with the apprentices. Echopaw followed her, settling down by Nightpaw.

"So, why did you come here anyway?" Rainpaw asked the two warriors.

"Well, first off we were ordered to tell you apprentices that training has been canceled because of the rain until tomorrow. Its almost dusk anyway," Falconeye mewed. He paused, glancing at Stormsong, excitement shining in both their eyes.

"We also came to tell you that I'm expecting kits," Stormsong purred happily, her dark blue eyes were anxious though. Echopaw just stared in shock, _Stormsong is expecting kits?_

She looked around at the other apprentices, they looked worried, and a little uneasy, not the shock she felt. "What's wrong? Isn't it good that I'm having kits?" Stormsong asked, staring around at the apprentices.

Rainpaw shook herself, "Its better that you're having them now and not in new-leaf," the silver she-cat muttered. Almost every cat shot her a glare, except for Stormsong and herself, they just looked at Rainpaw in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Echopaw asked, frowning.

Every cat stared at her now, "you don't know yet?" Nightpaw asked, nervousness tinged his voice.

Echopaw looked at him, "what are you talking about?" she demanded, sitting up.

Nightpaw looked at Falconeye, "you tell them," the black apprentice muttered.

"Why me?!" Falconeye protested. Echopaw began to have a bad feeling.

"Because you're the oldest," Rainpaw snapped, supporting her brother. Echopaw noticed they pressed together closely, sadness gleaming in their eyes.

Falconeye looked around and then sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but first you must know that no cat ever talks about it, kits learn from the elders and that's the only time it is spoken of," Falconeye started.

Echopaw shared a glance with Stormsong, she could see her own uneasiness and confusion reflected in Stormsong's eyes. "Long ago, in the 'Blood Ages' which was a time of great bloodshed and loss, the five leaders joined together to end the fighting and murdering," Falconeye paused to shiver before continuing.

"The leaders decided that the fighting was a punishment from StarClan, so they decided to offer something to our ancestors. They decided to offer kits," a spell of silence settled over every cat. Echopaw was sickly horrified, _the Clans offer kits?_

"So now, we carry on the tradition, one of the kits born in the first moon after the thaw is offered to our ancestors on the first full moon after the thaw. It is done in new-leaf because in the Blood Ages, after leaf-bare ended, the Clans started fighting again," Falconeye's mew broke of and he had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"At the offering, the entire Clan must be present and we hold vigil for the kits. The leaders drop the kits into the gorge and the water washes the kits to StarClan. I assure you it is a quick and painless death and the kits are honored as hero's," Falconeye finished, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Echopaw was shocked into stupidity. After a few moments Rainpaw spoke, "it was one of my littermates that was sacrificed last offering," she murmured. Echopaw just stared at her friend blankly.

Her mind was turning quickly, her thoughts spinning like a leaf in a whirlwind. _Rain and Storm found me in the river, the same river that flows form the gorge. I felt familiarities with a family of ThunderClan cats. I dream of drowning and suffocating in the river… _

She had to ask. "Who else was sacrificed at the last offering?" she choked out.

Cats gave her weird looks, but Falconeye responded. "From WindClan it was one of Firewillow's kits. From RiverClan One of Sandheart's kits. From ShadowClan it was Emberkit, her mother died in the kitting," Falconeye mewed, his eyes looking like he was thinking deeply.

"Ahem," Echopaw coughed as Falconeye started staring out into space, he hadn't listed the kit she wanted to hear about.

"Oh, yes," Falconeye muttered, his cream flecked fur picketing warily. "From here was Rainpaw's and Nightpaw's littermate, he looked like Nightpaw, a little bigger though," Falconeye mewed, giving the littermates a respectful nod of sympathy.

"And from ThunderCan?" Echopaw pushed anxiously, leaning forward.

Falconeye looked a little confused, "from ThunderClan it was one of Rosepetal's kits, hers and Crowstar's. It must have been hard for him to let go of his kit like that," Falconeye murmured, a flash of respect crossing his blue eyes.

Echopaw drew in a sharp breath, the story was going along with her suspicion. "What did the ThunderClan kit look like?" she asked anxiously, kneading the mossy ground with her front paws. She was aware of the other cats nervous looks, but she needed to know.

Falconeye sighed, "the kit was a silver tabby, she looked strong and she would have been a remarkable warrior," Falconeye mewed solemnly.

Echopaw looked at her fur, her fur was dark silver with black stripes branded across it, but in the moonlight it sparkled silver. "What about the kit's eyes?" she asked, her eyes were rather unique, blue with a tint of deep green that made them aqua colored.

Falconeye shook his head, "her eyes weren't open yet, she was only a few days old," he responded, nuzzling Stormsong.

But Echopaw wasn't done yet, "and what was the kit's name?" she asked, she had figured out what she needed to know, and now she wanted to know the name.

"I think it was Ripplekit, yes, Ripplekit," Falconeye murmured, pressing against Stormsong. Echopaw looked at her paws, the questioning was over and she was starting to react to the information.

Panic rose in her, making her heart flutter like a trapped bird. Fear and sadness mixed together, but anger rose like a red haze and conquered her other emotions. She felt like the den was too hot and small for her.

Scrambling to her paws, she raced as fast as she could out of the den and into the pouring rain. She saw Stonefoot watching her from the entrance of the warriors den, she remembered his words. _You look familiar…_

She heard a call from the apprentices den, but she ignored it. Her paws slipping in a puddle, she climbed out of the hollow and raced through the forest blindly. Betrayal, shock, and anger echoed in her cries as she raced through the pouring rain.

Finally, she halted when her sides were heaving and her breath came in short gasps. Collapsing on the wet grass she cried into her paws as the rain pounded onto her pelt, soaking it through. What she had learned made her heart a stone in her chest.

She looked up as a tail tip touched her shoulders. Sniffling, she looked up into Stormsong's sympathetic blue eyes.

"S-Stormsong, what night did you find me in the pool?" she asked through her cries.

"Echopaw…" Stormsong mewed softly, in the kind of voice that said don't-do-that-to-yourself.

"No, I want to know, I _need_ to know," she begged, looking at Stormsong desperately.

Stormsong sighed, "it was the night of the full moon, the first full moon after the thaw," she murmured, sitting down next to her and pressing against her.

Echopaw let out a cry and buried her face in her paws. "Y-you know I was a sacrifi-"

"Don't say that, we don't know that for sure," Stormsong murmured, cutting her off.

Echopaw growled wryly, "no, I _know_ I was a sacrificed kit," she growled, letting her anger bubble up.

Stormsong sighed again, "yes, but you survived," she murmured, licking her ears comfortingly. _Yes, __**I**__ survived, but I can't say the same for the many other kits sacrificed._

**...**

**Told you I was bad at estimating that stuff, you know what I just realized? this story sticks to the plot a lot better then my other story... Anyway, I've got a dancey thing tonight, and I don't like those things so wish me luck!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Updated three days in a row! Buoya! whatever that means!**

**Thanks for the reviews! always love reading them!**

**Chapter 13**

Echopaw grumbled as she pulled briars out of her fur. It was only dawn and thanks to Stonepaw's little prank, she was already scratched and annoyed.

About half a moon had passed since she'd learned she had been a sacrificed kit. She hadn't told any cat, she was too scared every cat would be angry she had survived. But she wanted the offering to end, she wanted every cat to feel guilty for what they did, she wanted revenge.

She had become closer to Nightpaw and Rainpaw, sympathetic that they'd lost a littermate and confident they'd support her. They were good friends too, but she couldn't help wonder what their brother would have been like.

Hailstorm had also continued being a source of her anger, she wasn't really scared anymore, just angry with his unfairness, and he had noticed it. They got into fights that got them both in trouble and then they blamed each other which made it worse.

She looked up at the sun which had just peaked over the horizon. According to Stonefoot, Nightpaw, Rainpaw, and herself were doing something special today. She glanced at Rainpaw who was sitting next to her, the skinny silver she-cat was shivering in the chill breeze.

After the rain had passed it had been much cooler, although the sun was warm, the breeze was cold enough to make her shiver. She looked up as Stonefoot and Hailstorm appeared. Stonefoot look alert while Hailstorm wore his usual scowl.

"Good morning apprentices, today we will be making a journey all apprentices must make before becoming warriors," Stonefoot announced. _We're going to the Moonstone?_ She had heard about the rock that glowed underground, it was supposed to be the place where the Clans communicated with StarClan.

She had changed her belief in StarClan, she now believed they existed, the Clans would have to have solid proof to sacrifice kits to them. But she didn't believe they were wise or just, if they were, they wouldn't need, or want, kits to be sacrificed to them.

"Come on, we're burning daylight," Hailstorm growled, leading them to the entrance. As they padded through he cool-morning forest that was shrouded with mist, Rainpaw and Nightpaw wondered out loud about what the Moonstone was like.

"Do you think its true that it shines like stars?" Rainpaw asked, awe in her voice and eyes. Echopaw rolled her eyes.

"How does it shine underground?" Nightpaw wondered. _I couldn't tell you,_ she thought in annoyance.

"What do you think, Echopaw?" Rainpaw asked, turning her yellow eyes on her.

Echopaw shrugged, "I haven't seen it yet," she muttered irritably.

"Oh, lighten up, you've been grumpy ever since that long stretch of rain we had about half a moon ago," Rainpaw mewed, nudging her so hard she stumbled.

Echopaw sighed, she had been worrying and thinking so much lately that her head hurt. So then she was always prickly and easily annoyed. "Sorry, I've just been thinking hard," she mewed.

Hailstorm snorted in disbelief in front of her and she glared at his back. "Then there's him," she continued, flicking her tail at Hailstorm.

"Well, don't worry so much, you've been frowning so much that you're starting to look like an elder," Nightpaw mewed, nudging her on her other side. Echopaw nodded, _they're right, I can't do anything right now, I just have to wait, but I won't let the offering go next new-leaf,_ she promised herself.

"Good, now what do you think the Moonstone will look like?" Nightpaw asked. They continued joking and speculating as they crossed into ThunderClan territory, but stayed silent until they were at Fourtrees.

When they climbed the ridge of WindClan territory, a sharp wind almost swept her off her paws. Pinning her ears back and narrowing her eyes, she followed Hailstorm and Stonefoot across the moor, skirting the edge of WindClan territory.

By the time they left WindClan territory behind it was almost dusk and Stonefoot picked up the pace as they crossed two fields of golden stalks. The glare of the golden sun made her squint her eyes as she followed Hailstorm's silver tail weaving through the golden grass that covered her head.

Before long, she began picking up a scent she remembered from her ventures into the Twolegplace with Rain who had often looked for herbs there. "Is there a Thunderpath ahead?" she asked Hailstorm.

Her mentor looked at her with surprised eyes. "Yes," he answered slowly, watching her carefully. She shrugged and peered around her mentor's silver pelt. Ahead, the golden stalks came to an end and a green stretch rolled down from a gentle rise to meet the long blacks strip of Thunderpath.

She was relieved when they left the prickly golden stalks and walked over the soft green grass. They halted by the Thunderpath, hiding below the bushes that was near enough to the Thunderpath that the wind from the Monsters almost blew them over.

"Okay, apprentices, Hailstorm will show you how to cross, then I'll tell you when to go," Stonefoot mewed, giving them a firm look from his blue eyes. Hailstorm gave her a glare from his flinty eyes before turning to the Thunderpath.

Because Echopaw had crossed plenty of Thunderpath's, larger then this one, she didn't pay close attention to Hailstorm as he crossed the Thunderpath. Nightpaw crossed next without any problems, then Rainpaw went.

Echopaw watched her friend pad nervously to the edge of the hot, black surface. There was no Monsters in sight and Echopaw couldn't hear anything. Stonefoot hissed at Rainpaw to go, but the skinny silver she-cat didn't move.

Echopaw could see Rainpaw was panting with fear and her silver fur darkened with nervous sweat as she started padding over the Thunderpath, but she was trembling and wasn't moving very fast. Echopaw gulped in a breath as she heard the distant rumble of a Monster.

Fear flashed through her as she saw it appearing, roaring toward them dangerously fast. Rainpaw froze when she saw the Monster and jumped forward, but her paws slipped on the slick black surface and she fell on the hard surface.

Echopaw jumped to her paws as the Monster hurtled closer toward her friend. Ignoring Stonefoot's yowl, she darted toward her friend who was scrambling to her paws. Pushing herself faster and harder, she leaped for her friend.

She heard a screech, saw the blinding light of the monster, smelled the stench of the Thunderpath, and felt the overwhelming noise of the monster. She closed her eyes tight and felt herself hit Rainpaw and then herself tumbling over and over again on a rough surface that cut her sharply.

Opening her eyes, she saw she was laying on the side of the Thunderpath, a few mouse-lengths from the grass. Feeling dizzy with shock and having the cold weight of horror in her belly, she felt relieved when she saw Rainpaw getting to her paws on the grass.

Stumbling to her paws, she groaned as she pressed her left back paw to the ground. Pulling it around, she saw she it was cut wide open and searing pain instantly laced through it. "Echopaw!" Hailstorm yowled.

She blinked as he hurried over her, passing Rainpaw who was being helped by Nightpaw. She was too dazed to react as he dragged her off the Thunderpath and onto the grass. She just sat with her back paw off the ground as Hailstorm started licking clean the cuts on her back she had gotten from the Thunderpath.

Stonefoot joined them, first checking Rainpaw, who was not hurt, just shocked. Then her, helping Hailstorm clean her wounds. She licked her own cut paw, it hurt too much for them to touch it. Once it was clean, she saw it was also bent awkwardly.

"It must have gotten hit by the Monster, if we're lucky, its just sprained," Hailstorm muttered, padding off to grab some marigold and bindweed. She flinched as he wrapped her paw tightly in the bindweed, putting some marigold against her paw first.

Every touch burned like fire and made it feel like her paw was being pulled in the wrong direction. When he had finished, Rainpaw thanked her a hundred times and said she was sorry for being a 'bird-brained fool.'

They sat down and rested for a while as the sun started sinking behind some rocky peaks that were called Hightstones and was where the Moonstone lay. Stonefoot sighed and looked at Hailstorm, "think we should go back? With an injured apprentice, it'd be hard to make it to the Moonstone."

Hailstorm shook his head, "we'll help Echopaw, besides, we're closer to the Moonstone then to camp," he sighed. Stonefoot nodded, but looked at her.

"Do you think you can make it?" he asked her, "I don't want you to push yourself and injure yourself more," he mewed.

Echopaw frowned, thinking, her paw didn't hurt so much, but that was because it wasn't touching anything. Her cuts and scratches stung distantly, but not too much. She nodded slowly, "if I get help I can make it," she mewed confidently.

Stonefoot nodded and opened his jaws to speak, but Hailstorm spoke first. "Forget that, lets do this," he grunted. Echopaw watched her mentor in confusion and slight nervousness as he padded over to her.

She squeaked as he grabbed her scruff and slung her onto his back, she gasped as her injured paw hit his back, but didn't say anything. "Comfortable up there?" Hailstorm asked with a crackle of laughter as her front paws were slung over his shoulders and her back paws hanged limply down his sides.

"As comfortable as I can be," she muttered, looking down at Nightpaw and Rainpaw who were staring at her in amused shock.

"Good, lets get moving then," Hailstorm mewed, padding forward. Echopaw soon became sleepy, with the dim light, Hailstorm's rhythmic movement, and his warm fur, she was soon lulled to sleep.

**...**

She woke with a jolt as she was slid gently to the ground. Hailstorm was standing over her, his breath in her ear. "We're in the Moonstone cavern, its time to sleep and let StarClan come to you," he murmured, sounding gentle and kind.

She blinked as he stepped aside, his body had been blocking the Moonstone, which shined like thousands of glowing dewdrops. She looked at her surroundings.

She was in a small cavern, the Moonstone sat in the middle, a few fox-lengths high. There was a patch of sky from a hole in the roof that allowed moonlight to shine on the Moonstone. A tunnel led away from the cavern and held the scents of the cats, she guessed that was the way they had come.

She looked at the Moonstone again and saw that Stonefoot, Hailstorm, Rainpaw, and Nightpaw were already sleeping beside it, their noses to the stone. She dragged herself to the stone and copied them.

The heartbeat she pressed her nose to the cold stone she was swept away into sleep. In her dream, and she was aware it was a dream, she saw bright green eyes that shined with grief and then glimpsed black fur and brown paws. She realized she was seeing her memories, more clearly then she had in her other dreams.

The slight pressure on her scruff was released and she felt herself falling. She saw four other kits falling with her, three were silent but a familiar looking black tom was crying along with her. She hit water and was sucked into its depths and hurtled along its current, she soon lost sight of the other kits.

She came up for air several times and glimpsed night sky and the full moon before she sank away into darkness. Gasping awake, she found herself in a grassy, moonlit clearing. Jumping to her paws, she spun around wildly, searching for something to show her how she was there.

She halted as she saw movement in a green bush at the side of the clearing. The bush swished aside and a slim silver she-cat with her aqua blue eyes stepped out. Echopaw gasped as she saw the cat had stars in her fur and on her paws that sparked with frost when she padded forward.

"My name is Silverpool," the she-cat announced, stopping in front of her. Echopaw couldn't answer, her throat was dry and her tongue felt stuck.

"You have just relived your earliest memories, I have been waiting long for a cat who survived the offering," Silverpool mewed gently.

"Who are you?" Echopaw choked out.

"I'm Silverpool, I lived in the Blood Ages and was there when the sacrifice became part of the warrior code," at that Echopaw felt immediately angered.

"So its your fault that so many kits have died," she snarled accusingly, glaring up at Silverpool.

Silverpool shook her head, "no, I never wanted it to be part of the code," she mewed.

Echopaw narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, "did you speak out against it?" she growled.

"No, and I have lived with that guilt for countless seasons," Silverpool answered, a glint of shame came to her eyes.

"Not speaking out against it, is to same as agreeing to it!" Echopaw spat, rage bubbling through her, rising higher and hotter every second.

"That may be so, but I can not change the past, I can only hope the future will be free of my Clan's mistake," Silverpool answered.

"And how is that supposed to happen?" Echopaw growled.

"_You_ need to convince the leaders that it is not the will of StarClan that kits be sacrificed and it must stop. Cats can follow the warrior-code without sacrificing innocent lives," Silverpool mewed.

"If that's the case, then why was the code made in the first place," Echopaw growled.

"You must understand that after seasons of constant blood-shed, that cats are willing to do almost anything to end it. Offering kits was the only think severe enough to get cats to respect the code," Silverpool murmured.

"I don't care! One innocent life is worth more then a hundred lives that desire to fight," Echopaw hissed, with such conviction in her voice that Silverpool looked surprised.

"That is why _you _must show that the offering is a needless sacrifice that must not continue, I don't know how many more kits I can bear to guide to StarClan," Silverpool murmured, her eyes showed such deep grief that Echopaw couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"But how do I do that? I'm just one apprentice, and one the Clans think was once a rouge," Echopaw murmured, feeling dazed at the impossible task she was taking on.

"You will find a way, and you will know when to act," Silverpool mewed. She stretched her silver muzzle to rest on her head, "I will see you again in your dreams, no longer shall dark memories haunt you."

**...**

**A little fun thing, I just realized this story is really short on fights... I'll have to work at that... Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yay! next chapter finished!**

**Thanks for the awesomely fantastic reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

Echopaw blinked her eyes open. The den was dark and mist hung around the rock where her nest was. Sitting up, she carefully licked her back paw, pleased that the wound didn't hurt at her touch. Grooming the rest of her pelt, she looked up through the small crack and saw the sky was covered with thick, dark, grey clouds.

It had been about half a moon since her visit to the Moonstone and she had been confined to camp until her sprained paw healed. Life had gone on without her, though Nightpaw and Rainpaw had decided to wait to become warriors until she could be a made one along side with them. She had been warmed by their loyalty.

But other life hadn't waited, Hazelfrost had kitted two toms and one she-kit a few sunrises ago and Stormsong had moved to the nursery, her belly swelled with unborn kits. Echopaw looked at the other apprentices.

Nightpaw and Rainpaw were curled up together asleep. Stonepaw slept in a jumble of legs and fur with his sister Streampaw, who was the most daring of the littermates.

Streampaw was always the first to try a battle move or leap from one tree to the next, often falling. Spottedpaw was calmer then her littermates, an intelligent hunter and a quick fighter, though she preferred to only defended herself when necessary.

Stonepaw was the aggressive one, he had almost caused a fight with ThunderClan the day before, and then had been confined to camp for a moon in punishment. Apparently, because of the offering, cats were very hesitant about fighting, not wanting the sacrifice to seem wasted.

She growled and dug her claws into the moss, _cats can get along without killing kits!_ The whole idea of the offering sounded absurd to her, and she was especially angered that her own father had chosen her to be killed. _Did not care at all about his helpless, little kit?!_

Snorting to herself, she thought of Silverpool. The silver StarClan cat had kept her promise and Echopaw hadn't dreamed of drowning since she had visited the Moonstone. It had certainly made sleeping easier, but she wondered if she'd see Silverpool again in her dreams.

She pricked her ears as she heard voices outside the den, unfamiliar voices. Frowning, she wondered if the fog was muffling voices. _But who would be out at this time? Its not even dawn yet!_ Slipping to her paws, she padded across the den, not wanting to wake any cat if it was just Stonefoot up early again.

Peeking her head nervously outside of the den, her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted two rogue toms slipping along the edges of camp. She looked for the guard and saw another tom holding the guard, Brackenclaw, down his muzzle in the dirt so he couldn't raise the alarm.

Echopaw froze as she recognized one of the toms that was scouting around the dens. _Its that dark ginger tom from the fight at the pool! When Selena and Rain were killed!_ Rage bubbled in her as she remembered Selena and Rain lying lifeless at the side of the pool.

_ They will pay!_ She thought in murderous fury. "INTRUDERS!" she yowled as loud as she could, her voice echoing like thunder across the camp. The toms jumped and stared at her, she saw the ginger tom's eyes flicker with recognition. _He remembers me._

She watched him yowl as if in signal. A moment later, a wave of rogue cats flooded down through the entrance. The Clan cats were darting out of their dens, yowling with confusion as they started fighting the intruders.

Echopaw leaped into the fray without a hint of hesitation, she wanted revenge for what they had done to her. Grappling a young brown tom that was about her age, she recognized him as the cat who had attacked her with the white tom at the pool.

He whirled around to face her, his lips drawn back in a snarl and standing on his hind legs, though his amber eyes flashed with surprise as he recognized her. As he paused for a moment in surprise, she sliced his muzzle viciously, knocking him onto all four paws.

She started clawing and nipping, using the basic tactic of darting in to attack then darting away before he could catch her. Soon she had separated him from the group of fighting cats and had him bleeding heavily from several places.

"Time to die flea-pelt," she snarled. She leaped at him, knocking him onto his back and raised her claws to deal the killing blow. Just as she was about to slice downward, claws and teeth grabbed her and wrenched her backward.

Slipping out of the claws that had grabbed her, she got to her paws and hissed at the slim she-cat that stared at her. She realized it was the one she-cat she had spotted at the pool, the white one with silver dapples on her shoulders and green eyes.

The she-cat spat at her and Echopaw hissed back, fluffing up her fur and flattening her ears back. The white she-cat moved first, leaping for her clumsily, her legs outstretched so wide that Echopaw easily dodged them.

As the she-cat landed, Echopaw jumped at her, slicing her claws down the she-cat's face and shoulder. Blood beaded at the scratches and the she-cat hissed in anger and pain. But the white she-cat leaped again anyway.

Echopaw leaped up to meet the she-cat, using her larger muscles to force the cat down to the ground under her with a hard thump. They began rolling over and over, biting and clawing at each other. Finally, Echopaw ended up on top, glaring furiously into the she-cat's eyes.

"I won't let you get away this time," she snarled. Swiping downward, her paw was knocked away just before her claws connected. Glaring at the cat who had interrupted her fight this time, she saw herself glaring into the blue eyes of Coal, the leader of the rouges.

"Star! We're getting out of here!" Coal yowled as he pushed Echopaw off of the white she-cat. Echopaw scrambled to her paws as the rogue cats streamed past her. She watched the last tail disappear through the entrance, then looked at the Clan.

It was a bloody mess, blood stains were scattered everywhere, some pooled in red puddles. Cats lay scattered around, panting for breath while Leafsong and Hollypelt, darted around to the most injured cats.

Echopaw hadn't seen them in the fighting but they both had several scratches. Her heart jumped when she saw Nightpaw lying on his side at the edge of the clearing. Ignoring her own wounds, she bounded over to him as he sat up with a groan.

"Careful," she murmured, helping him to his paws, a long wound ran along his side, but it wasn't deep and it would heal. She helped him limp over to Hollypelt. The black medicine-cat was just finishing patching a wound on Squirrelfur's shoulder.

She turned toward them as she finished and started cleaning Nightpaw's wound. "Are you badly hurt?" Hollypelt asked her through her work. Echopaw stretched her muscles, her wounds were all shallow and didn't hurt too much.

"No," she answered. Hollypelt nodded, her grey paws placing cobwebs over Nightpaw's wounds.

"Would you go find the most injured cats and tell me who they are? Then send the least injured cats to my den to wait until I've finished taking care of the more injured cats? Get another cat to help you," Hollypelt mewed, her green eyes flashing up at her for a moment.

Echopaw nodded and padded over to Rainpaw, who looked about as injured as herself. She explained what Hollypelt had asked and then they started sorting through the cats, sending the least injured cats to wait in the medicine-cat den and telling Hollypelt which cats were the most injured.

When they had finished sorting through every cat, they padded over to Hollypelt. "Thank you apprentices, you should go rest and I'll look at your wounds when I've finished the other cats," Hollypelt mewed.

They nodded and padded tiredly to the apprentices den. The sky was still covered with clouds, though the fog had lightened a little. Padding into the dark den, Echopaw saw that Stonepaw and Spottedpaw were in their nests, their wounds patched with fresh cobwebs.

Echopaw padded to her nest and settled into it. All she wanted was to sleep, but she forced herself to clean her fur first, licking the last bit of blood off. Once she had finished, she settled into her nest and fell asleep.

**…**

She opened her eyes to see herself in the same clearing that she'd met Silverpool in. This time though, sunlight shone on the clearing instead of moonlight. She looked at her pelt, it was free from wounds so she knew she was dreaming.

She looked up as Silverpool stepped into the clearing. Echopaw stood up cautiously as Silverpool padded toward her. "You fought well in the battle," Silverpool murmured, though her eyes flashed with displeasure.

Echopaw growled, "I hate them," she snarled.

"It is not good to hate," Silverpool rebuked her in a sharp voice.

"Well I do, they killed Rain and Selena," she spat, glaring at nothing.

Silverpool sighed, "that may be true, but you need to forgive, it isn't good to dwell on revenge," Silverpool mewed.

"Like you Clans did when you kept murdering each other and decided to sacrifice kits?" Echopaw challenged her with a growl.

"Yes, and you know the result of our desire for revenge," Silverpool retorted, looking down at her.

"This is different! They had no right to kill Rain and Selena!" Echopaw defended herself, feeling grief anew as if they had been killed that day instead of moons ago.

"I know it hurts, but you must forgive, that is the only way you will have peace," Silverpool murmured. Echopaw ignored her, her fur prickled in irritation, confusion, and also shame. She didn't want to be caught up in revenge, it just happened to be that way. _And I will get my revenge, on all cats that ever did me wrong._

**...**

**So, was that good? I had fun reading it, so I hope you did as well! But I need your help! I need rogue names! just toms! they're going to play a big part as you can guess, and I only have names for the rouges I have mentioned so far. Just put them in your reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Aloha! and no, I'm not Hawaiian if you were wondering.**

**Thanks**** for the reviews! XD I got enough rogues and the list is at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

Echopaw winced at the sting from the herbal juice that Leafsong was rubbing into her wounds. "Sorry," Leafsong apologized with her soft voice, "but it'll keep your wounds from being infected." Echopaw sighed, doing her best to enjoy the stinging.

It was dusk of the day the camp had been attacked. No cat had escaped unscathed, and unfortunately, Paleheart had died from her injuries around sun-high.

Echopaw could see the tawny she-cat's body now, lying in the middle of camp, her fur groomed and the scent of lavender and rosemary failing to mask the scent of death. She hadn't been close to the warrior, so she only felt a little grief, though many cats had assembled to sit vigil for the warrior.

Hunting patrols had gone out and the fresh-kill pile was fully stocked for the injured cats to eat from. Echopaw kneaded the ground impatiently, she was waiting for Cinderstar to announce when they would attack the rogues.

Although no cat had talked about attacking back, Echopaw was sure the Clan wasn't just going to let this pass when a cat had died because of the unprovoked raid. She got to her paws and padded away from Leafsong as the medicine-cat finished.

Meeting Rainpaw at the entrance, who had also just had her wounds treated, they looked up as Cinderstar called the Clan together, _finally._ Echopaw led Rainpaw around the clearing, over toward Nightpaw.

"SkyClan," Cinderstar began, her blue eyes flickering over every cat. "This morning we were raided by rogue cats. As most of you know, Paleheart died in consequence," Cinderstar dipped her head toward the pale tawny she-cat in respect.

"I must think carefully about what to do next. In the meantime, we will concentrate on growing stronger as leaf-bare approaches, we must not let this to weaken us!" Cinderstar yowled. The Clan answered with yowls of agreement and determination.

Echopaw stayed silent, flicking her tail angrily, _I want revenge! I don't want to wait!_ "But three apprentices proved their strength and courage this morning in battle, it is time for Nightpaw, Rainpaw, and Echopaw to become warriors!" Cinderstar yowled.

Excitement coursed through her, _a warrior at last!_ "The ceremony will be held at moon-high, we must rest now," Cinderstar concluded. The Clan dispersed, but Echopaw padded over to Cinderstar, ignoring Rainpaw's excited chatter.

"Echopaw? What can I do for you?" Cinderstar asked, her blue eyes puzzled.

Echopaw drew in a breath, "its about those rogues," she mewed, narrowing her eyes against the glare of red fury that rose in her mind.

"Go on," Cinderstar urged calmly.

"They were the cats that drove me and Stormsong out of our home, and-" Echopaw broke off and swallowed back anger and grief, "and killed Rain and Selena," she choked out.

Cinderstar looked perturbed, "that is unfortunate, and if they are willing to kill, then I must put even more thought into this," Cinderstar murmured. The mottled grey she-cat turned away, but Echopaw stopped her.

"One more thing, its about my name," she mewed, she looked deep into Cinderstar's eyes. "I want to be called Echoripple. I know its an unusual name, but it would mean a lot to me," Echopaw pleaded. She felt that her name should reflect her first given name.

"Why?" Cinderstar asked.

Echopaw twitched her tail, she wasn't about to tell her leader her deepest secret. "Let's just say that a long time ago… My mother called me something like that," Echopaw murmured, then she turned away, slipping away into the shadows toward her den.

Echopaw padded into the apprentices den. She flicked her ears as she heard voices, looking around the den, she searched for the source of the noise. Stonepaw was sleeping in his nest, Rainpaw was still outside and Streampaw was quietly eating a chaffinch near the entrance.

Padding to the back of the den, near her nest, she poked her head around the edge of the rock. She saw Spottedpaw and Nightpaw chatting quietly with each other. She jerked her head back and pressed against the rock, hardly daring to breath as she listened to their conversation.

"Even though I'll be a warrior, I'll still be right here for you," Nightpaw was murmuring to Spottedpaw, softer then Echopaw thought she had ever heard him.

"And when I'm a warrior we can be together again, we can share a nest and have kits together, just like we planned," Spottedpaw murmured back to Nightpaw, sounding sleepy and dreamy. Nightpaw just purred in response.

"But what about Echopaw?" Spottedpaw asked, her soft voice growing sharper. _Yes, what about me?_ Echopaw thought with a quiet growl.

Echopaw could hear Nightpaw shuffling uncomfortably, "I've told you, Echopaw is just a friend," Nightpaw muttered nervously.

"Then why do you look so happy and comfortable when she's around?" Spottedpaw mewed accusingly. _Yeah, why did you tell me that we could be warriors together and asked me to build my nest next to yours?_ Echopaw thought angrily.

"Because she's a good friend, she's like a sister," Nightpaw responded. "There's only one she-cat I want as a mate and that is you, Spottedpaw," Nightpaw murmured, his voice muffled as if he was pushing his muzzle into Spottedpaw's fur.

Snorting, Echopaw backed up a little and stamped loudly toward the two apprentices. They stared at her as she rounded the corner to her nest. "Echopaw! What are you doing here?!" Nightpaw gasped, his eyes shined guiltily.

"Going to my nest?" Echopaw suggested sarcastically, nudging her nest with a paw.

"Oh," Nightpaw mewed. Spottedpaw rolled her eyes at Nightpaw and trotted away. As the red tortoiseshell left the den, Echopaw turned an icy cold look on Nightpaw.

"Really?! Mates with Spottedpaw!" she snarled.

Nightpaw shrunk back against the wall, is ice blue eyes flashing with panic. "Y-you heard?" he stuttered.

Echopaw snorted, "would I ask you if I hadn't?" she snapped.

"Look," Nightpaw growled, his eyes hardening. "I can choose whichever cat I want to be my mate! If you don't like it you don't have to be my friend!" Nightpaw hissed, looming over her.

"I don't care who you choose to be your mate! But telling me _we_ were going to be mates when you had plans with another she-cat is wrong!" Echopaw spat.

"I never told you we would be mates!" Nightpaw hissed back at her.

"You told me we would be warriors together, that you'd never leave my side, and then asked me to build my nest next to yours! If that's not asking me to be your mate then I don't know what is!" Echopaw growled, turning away with a sniff.

Nightpaw didn't respond for a moment, "okay, I did say that, but you should have known I didn't mean it!" Nightpaw answered.

Echopaw scoffed at him, "I'm pretty sure you did mean it," she mewed disdainfully.

"I was just fooling around!" Nightpaw protested weakly, his voice trembling.

Echopaw whirled around to face him, as she stalked closer to him he backed away. "You _do_ have feelings for me1 admit it! You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't!" she pressed.

"What! No! you're just a friend!" Nightpaw protested.

Echopaw glared up at him, "fine, do what you want," she mewed coldly. "I don't care," she mewed as she turned away from him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Nightpaw called after her,.

"Why do you care?" Echopaw responded with a shrug.

"Because you're my friend!" Nightpaw mewed, sounding exasperated.

"Not anymore," Echopaw growled. "And if you must know, I'm going to see Rainpaw, a _real_ friend," Echopaw growled.

As she left the den she saw with surprise that it was almost moon-high. She skirted the clearing and padded over to Rainpaw who was grooming her pelt. She settled down beside her friend and groomed her own pelt, letting her anger shimmer down as she cleaned her pelt.

Just as she finished, Cinderstar appeared from her den and called the Clan together. Echopaw made sure Rainpaw stood between her and Nightpaw, she wasn't going to forgive him easily.

"SkyClan! It is time for three new warriors to join our ranks! Nightpaw! From this moment on, you will be known as Nighthawk! StarClan honors your courage and honesty," Cinderstar yowled. Echopaw rolled her eyes as Spottedpaw cheered loudly. _Really? You're commending him on his honesty?_

"Rainpaw! From this moment on you will be known as Raincloud! StarClan honors your cleverness and creativity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan," Cinderstar mewed. Echopaw watched with pride as her friend licked Cinderstar's shoulder then joined the warriors. She cheered, then turned expectantly toward Cinderstar.

"Echopaw, from this moment on you will be known as Echoripple, StarClan honors your boldness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan," Cinderstar mewed. The leader touched her head and Echoripple gave a respectful lick in return.

As she stepped back with the other warriors cats started calling her name, though she was aware that the call wasn't as loud as it had been for Nighthawk or Raincloud. But it was enough, the warmth and companionship in their voices made her burn brighter then the sun.

"You will keep a silent vigil until dawn," Cinderstar finished, then she turned toward Paleheart's body. "And we must sit vigil for this warrior who gave her life today," Cinderstar mewed solemnly.

Echoripple followed Nighthawk and Raincloud to the entrance as cats started settling down around Paleheart's body. She took up one side of the entrance and Nighthawk took to other, leaving Raincloud to sit in the middle. Echoripple closed her eyes and sighed, _all that work finally paid off._

As she breathed in the cool, night air, she caught a familiar scent, _Silverpool?_ Opening her eyes, she didn't see the silver she-cat, but the soft, protective scent wreathed around her and she thought she saw a gleam silver dancing at the edge of her vision.

**... ROGUES**

**Coal- Large black tom with blue eyes(rogue leader)**

** Flare- Dark ginger tom with green eyes(lead scout)**

** Ice- Fluffy, white tom with ice blue eyes(head trainer)**

**Dusty- Lithe, brown tom with amber eyes**

** Snake- Yellow-brown tom with blue eyes**

** Char- Red-brown tom with black paws and green eyes**

** Tiger- Pale orange tom with black and red stripes and amber eyes**

** Dark- Black tom with brown stripes and dark green eyes**

** Slash- Grey tom with a white stripe down his back and blue eyes**

** Claw- Dusty brown tom with three black stripes over one ear and yellow eyes**

** Fang- White tom with brown paws and long, hooked fangs and blue eyes**

** Talon- Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

** Spike- Spiky furred grey dappled tom with blue eyes**

** Twitch- Lanky brown tom with amber eyes**

**Jag- Grey tom with white paws and yellow eyed**

** Shadow- Black tom with amber eyes**

** Splinter- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyed**

** Star- White she-cat with silver dappled shoulders and green eyes**

**(ROGUE QUEENS)**

** Swoop- Slim, red she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes. Mate-Spike**

** (Kits)Gorse- Spiky brown and white tom with blue eyes**

** Twig- Lanky brown tom with smudgy grey paws and amber eyes**

** Ebony- Slim black she-cat with green eyes**

** Ash- Fluffy dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate-Tiger**

**(Kits)Oak- Red-brown tom with amber eyes**

** Shade- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Flick- Small, creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mate-Coal (expecting)**

**...**

**So, thanks again for the rogues! it turned out well, don't you think? Sorry if I didn't use all your cats, but I think I've got a good sized group, about the size of a Clan. Please Review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the chapter! thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it :D**

**Chapter 16**

Echoripple shook mud off her paw in disgust. In the moon since she had been made a warrior, things had just been gloomy.

Nighthawk seemed determined to make himself look like a jerk, often acting like a wide-eyed idiot around Spottedpaw, especially when she was around.

Raincloud had grown closer to Brackenclaw, mostly spending her spare time with the polite, but reserved, golden-brown tom.

Then Stormsong was stuck in the nursery, due to kit any day. Echoripple didn't feel comfortable in the nursery with tiny kits clambering around so she didn't visit much.

Then with the sky almost constantly overcast and rain falling almost daily, everything seemed gloomy and dreary. She shook herself and focused on hunting.

Due to all of her friends being busy, and the fact that Cinderstar had forbidden any cat to hunt alone with the rogues about, she'd been forced to hunt with cats she didn't really know or was close to. Including the one she was hunting with now, Hailstorm.

She would have chosen almost any other cat to hunt with then Hailstorm, but he had been the only cat not busy with something else and she had needed to get out of camp. She could see his silver pelt now, slinking through the trees like a gleam of starlight.

She shook her head and tasted the moisture-laden air. She caught the scent of rabbit, squirrel, and a faint trace of badger. But they were close to the border, so that was normal. The rabbit was farther off, probably closer to the river where there were holes in the sandy riverbank.

But the squirrel was fresher, closer. Hailstorm flicked his tail at her and nodded up into a tree. The squirrel sat in a fork in the branches, fairly close to the ground. Echoripple guessed she could jump up and grab it.

Stalking as quietly as a mouse, she crept to the ferns that were at the base of the tree. Tensing her muscles, she surged upward. Scaling the trunk with the one leap, she snatched the squirrel's tail before it could move.

Falling back on the ground, she killed the squirrel and turned to Hailstorm. "Not bad," he grunted. "But you could still use some work on your jumps," he growled. Echoripple rolled her eyes, _you can't give me anything._

Snorting, she kicked the squirrel into the small fern bush. Shaking off the water the ferns had brushed on her fur, she stalked toward the ThunderClan border. The territory turned into tall pine trees that blocked the dim light from the grey sky.

But she liked it, the silence calmed her and the darkness hid her, she liked to sit and think in one of the pine trees when she had nothing better to do. She looked at the tallest pine tree where she usually sat, her claw marks covered the base of the tree.

"Do you scent any prey?" Hailstorm muttered, he didn't like the pine trees, he said it was more like ShadowClan territory then SkyClan territory.

The caw of a crow echoed around them and a rumble of thunder answered it faintly. Echoripple shrugged, keeping herself a step ahead of Hailstorm so that their pelts didn't touch.

She scented the air, it was thick with the scent of pine and the rain that was sure to come. But there was also mouse, not far off. The musky scent made her mouth water and she could almost taste the juicy meat on her tongue.

Padding off the trail, she followed the scent to a small hollow that was full of pine needles and mushrooms. She spotted the mouse shifting around in the brown needles. Crouching, she rested her eyes on the mouse and leaped directly on top of it.

Grabbing the limp piece of prey, she padded back to Hailstorm who was stalking a blue jay. When Hailstorm was almost close enough to leap, he stepped on a twig that had been hiding under the pine needles. The crack echoed around the hollow forest and the jay gave a warning cry and flew away, close to the ground.

Echoripple dropped her mouse and raced after the jay, her paws thudding on the ground. The jay stayed low to the ground, its wings flapping wildly as it tried to get away from the cats. But the pines grew so close together that it couldn't fly upward, so it was stuck near the ground.

Echoripple began to outrun Hailstorm and the silver tom fell behind her as she raced after the jay. She raced as fast as she could, the ground flashed below her, she skidded around corners, and leaped over briar bushes.

The wind roared in her ears and her heart beat fast as she started closing in on the tiring jay. She could see the light begin to brighten and she saw she was at the edge of Tall-Pines. Growling, she leaped as far as she could toward the jay.

Her claws snagged the corner of its wing and it cawed as she dragged it to the ground and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" an unfamiliar voice called. She stared as three ThunderClan cats that appeared. The leader of the patrol was Pinesong, a senior red she-cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Behind her, there was Peakclaw, a pale brown tom with white ears and dark blue eyes. And finally, the new warrior Briarberry, her sister, although Briarberry had no idea about that.

"Hunting?" she suggested sarcastically to Pinesong.

Pinesong snorted, her green eyes flicking over her dismissively. "I'd expect this lack of respect from a rogue," the senior mewed disdainfully.

Echoripple rolled her eyes, _what would you say if I told you I was a born ThunderClan kit?_ The thought was tempting, if just to see the stupid, shocked looks on their faces.

"I was on my side of the border, I have done nothing wrong," Echoripple mewed, doing what Hailstorm had told her to do if she ever got in trouble with cats from another Clan. Starting a fight was frowned upon, most Clans only fought against badgers, foxes, or rogues.

But Echoripple had a habit of making cats annoyed without trying, Hailstorm said her tone was always disrespectful. Pinesong glared at her, "rogue flea-pelt!" the red she-cat spat at her.

'Rogue flea…?" Echoripple repeated in a light, confused, and mocking tone. "Why would you call me that?" she mewed, making her eyes round in hurt and stared laughingly at Pinesong.

"You! I think you need a lesson in respect!" Pinesong spat, unsheathing her claws. Though Echoripple noticed Peakclaw glancing at his clan-mate uneasily and Briarberry looked distressed.

"Uh-uh," Echoripple mewed, tisking her tongue in disapproval. "You wouldn't risk the anger of StarClan or the other Clans by starting a fight and thus degrading the sacrifice, would you?" Echoripple mewed, twitching her tail and glancing slyly at the senior warrior.

Pinesong glared at her, then gave a huff of annoyance and turned with her patrol and disappeared into the thick undergrowth.

"You are not to ever mention the sacrifice," a voice rumbled from behind her.

She turned to see Hailstorm padding out from the dark forest and giving her a reproachful glare. She just shrugged, "with how every cat is so worried about offending StarClan, I could get away with murder," she muttered.

Hailstorm gave her an angry look, "it is not a joke, kits give their lives so we can live in peace, it would be incredibly dishonorable to use it as an excuse to make trouble," Hailstorm growled. Echoripple barely kept back a snide response.

_ If he only knew I was a sacrificed kit… I'd much rather have grown up in my Clan and fight then have peace. Cats have claws and teeth for a reason!_ She glared at her paws, anger bubbling inside of her She forced herself to relax and breath in the cool air, letting the anger simmer down.

"Come on, we have enough prey, time to go back to camp," Echoripple mewed to her former mentor. Hailstorm nodded and picked up the jay. As they padded back to the mouse, Hailstorm kept staring at her then quickly turning his gaze away.

Echoripple glanced side-ways at him as he started watching her again. "You're staring at me again," she mewed, turning her gaze back on the path.

"Sorry," Hailstorm apologized, "but I was just wondering what happened with you and Nighthawk, you used to be close to him, now you growl every time you see him," Hailstorm muttered around the bird.

Echoripple snorted, "why do you want to know? So you can gossip about me?" she asked wryly.

Hailstorm rolled his eyes, "have I ever gossiped? If you must know, I'd like to know what's bothering my former apprentice," Hailstorm mewed, glancing at her with his pale blue eyes.

"When have you ever worried about me?" she asked shrewdly.

"I was tough on you as an apprentice, yes, but only to make you stronger. And judging from your successfulness in the previous fight, it served you well," Hailstorm meowed.

Echoripple rolled her eyes, "so you weren't disappointed your first apprentice wasn't a Clan cat?" she asked.

"I was disappointed," Hailstorm admitted, "but I got used to it. And you adjusted well enough that no cat could tell by your actions that you weren't Clan-born," Hailstorm mewed. Echoripple chuckled, _because I was Clan-born maybe?_

She was relieved when she picked up the mouse, now she had an excuse to not answer Hailstorm. By the time they had reached the squirrel she had caught, the rain was coming down in a cold drizzle, soaking through her fur and chilling her to the bone.

She sighed in relief when they reached the camp, but to her surprise, not every cat was in their dens, hiding from the rain. Instead, they were gathered in the clearing, Echoripple realized Cinderstar must have called the Clan together.

She and Hailstorm dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, then settled down together to listen to Cinderstar's announcement that was so important that it couldn't wait until after the rain had passed.

"SkyClan! As you know, a moon ago we were attacked by rogues who were willing to kill. After talking with my senior warriors and putting much thought into it, I have decided we can not wait to be attacked in our camp again, it puts kits and elders at risk," Cinderstar mewed.

Echoripple pricked her ears in anticipation, _this is it, time to learn when I'll get my revenge._ "I have decided that we will attack the rogues and teach them to stay off our territory!" Cinderstar's yowl was met with cheers of approval form the Clan.

"We will attack at night in three days!" Cinderstar finished, then leaped down from Tall-tree and disappeared into her den as the rain got heavier. Echoripple watched the Clan start running to their dens as lighting flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Are you coming?" Hailstorm asked, using his body to block the wind from blowing the rain into her eyes.

Suddenly getting a tingle of excitement, she jumped to her paws. "Yep!" she mewed happily. She raced with Hailstorm to the warriors den. As she padded through the den to her nest which was close to Hailstorm's, she saw that it had been pushed half-way out of the den and was soaked with wind and coated with mud.

She glared at Nighthawk as she detected his scent on her nest and heard him snicker. She glared even harder as she saw Spottedpaw was in his nest with him, completely ignoring her. "What's wrong Echoripple?" Hailstorm asked quietly.

"My nest, its soaked," she growled irritably.

"Hmm… You can share my nest for now, you won't be able to find any moss that isn't wet. Besides, the storm is getting stronger and its starting to get dark," Hailstorm mewed.

Echoripple nodded, though she could only see the thin outline of Hailstorm's broad head. She padded to his nest where he had shifted to the side to give her room. Curling down, her back was pressed against his belly and his head rested just above hers.

Trying to ignore the excited tingle in her belly that filled her with warmth and pleasure, she tried to focus on the coming battle. But Hailstorm's breath on her ear made it hard for her to plan revenge and she fell asleep happily.

**...**

**A slow chapter, but it sets up the next chapter perfectly and straightens the plot line out a little :) so what do you think about Echo&Hail? I haven't decided if I'll really do that, but they'll be friends in the least. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while, no, I guess it was three days ago, so that's not too bad.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 17**

Echoripple paced restlessly, it was almost dusk three days after the storm and they were about to head out on their attack on the rogues. She was glad she had been permitted to come, Cinderstar hadn't been willing to take her at first because of her past with the rogues, but Echoripple had been able to convince her in the end.

She glanced at the nursery, Stormsong had kitted the day before, but Echoripple had been so busy preparing for the battle that she hadn't visited her friend yet.

She glanced at Nighthawk, things were still tense between them, though he had apologized for soaking her nest and collected fresh moss for her. Though Echoripple guessed it was because Hailstorm had rebuked him harshly.

She glanced at her former mentor, his tail was lashing behind him as he waited by the entrance. He had been kind to her lately, and she appreciated it. But she hoped he wouldn't think she was considering being his mate, she didn't have time to be stuck in the nursery with kits.

She glanced up at the sky, it was pale red and the few clouds reflected the golden sunlight of the setting sun. In the opposite corner of the sky, the sky was dark purple and the clouds were smoky grey. She glanced at the other cats going on the raid.

There was Stonefoot, Hawktalon, Foxflame, Blackstorm, Eagletail, Dappledrose, Mistcloud, Wolfheart, Quailfrost, Hailstorm, Fawnleap, Raincloud, Nighthawk, Stonepaw, and herself, as well as Cinderstar.

She pricked her ears as Cinderstar padded to the entrance, gathering the cats behind her with a sweep of her tail. She turned toward them, "SkyClan, we go now to fight the rogues that attacked us, this will be a difficult battle, and is no time for heroics, if you are beaten, then leave the battle," Cinderstar looked over her fighting cats, making sure they all knew not to take unnecessary risks.

Then she turned to the cats staying behind, "Squirrelfur is in charge until we return," Cinderstar announced, nodding at the senior red and brown she-cat. The Clan called goodbye and good luck to the departing cats and they headed out of camp.

Cinderstar led the cats through the forest and toward the border. Echoripple stayed at the edge of the group, chatting quietly with Raincloud on the way. "How hard are these rogues?" Raincloud murmured.

"Hard enough," Echoripple growled. She was trying to keep her anger down, she'd unleash it in the battle and no cat would stand a chance against her. She doubted they'd be able to match the murderous fury she'd kept silent for moons.

"Do you know what Cinderstar's plan is exactly?" Raincloud asked.

"I think we're going to find their camp and attack them just like they did to us," Echoripple muttered.

When they came to the border, Echoripple looked across the land she had grown up in. The tall pale brown grass waved in the breeze and the river ran through it, the fading sunlight made it shimmer like a snake. She frowned as she saw the Twolegplace was closer then she remembered.

The hard stones looked closer and newer. Shaking her fur, she followed Cinderstar as the mottled grey she-cat stepped over the border and into rogue territory.

She looked up as Cinderstar summoned her forward. "Do you know where the rogue's camp is?" Cinderstar asked.

Echoripple nodded, she jerked her head to the right. In the distance was the large brush patch that Storm had told her the rogues lived. Cinderstar looked at it and narrowed her eyes. "it's a little way's away." the leader murmured.

Echoripple shrugged, "most rogues only go out a few times a day to hunt, and they usually run to get where they're going. Rogues are a little…impatient," Echoripple mewed quietly.

Cinderstar glanced at her and nodded. Cinderstar started running slowly and smoothly through the forest The cats behind her picked up the pace as well and by the time the sun had completely set, they were almost there.

Cinderstar gathered them behind a large bush so they could catch their breath. Echoripple paced as the other cats laid down, she wasn't winded or even tired, she'd run further then that when she was a kit all the time.

Finally, as the sky darkened and the claw-scratch moon rose above them Cinderstar told them to be as silent as possible and they began slinking toward the camp. As they neared, Echoripple noticed there was no guard at the entrance of the brush patch.

Cinderstar summoned her and Fawnleap to her. "Go and scout out the dens, tell us if there are any kits and elders, we don't want to hurt helpless cats," Cinderstar murmured. Echoripple nodded and led Fawnleap down into the hollow.

Leaves littered the ground that was mostly just brown dirt. A few trees were in the middle of the clearing, but most were on the edges along with the wall of scattered ferns, gorse, and brambles. She flicked her tail, telling Fawnleap to look at the long, low gorse den that was made along a fallen tree's trunk.

She turned and padded to other side where a large tree grew on a slope and its roots covered a hollow. Ferns had been added to extend the den to a rock and only a small opening allowed a cat to get in or out.

Pocking her head in cautiously, she saw two queens with kits at their bellies and one queen with a swollen belly with unborn kits. _So they do have she-cat's, though a lot less then the toms._ Retracting her head, she padded over to Fawnleap.

"The den along the log is full of toms, what did you find?" Fawnleap murmured.

"That den is a nursery," Echoripple mewed, swishing her tail toward the den she had just come from. "You go report to Cinderstar, I'll look at the last den," Echoripple finished, nodding at two rocks that made a low roofed den at the side of the clearing, it was half hidden by a small scrub oak tree.

Fawnleap nodded, though looked uncomfortable, and left. Echoripple stalked toward the den, she had a feeling it was Coal's den, he was the leader and she doubted more then two cats could fit into the den.

Flattening herself to the ground, she looked inside the den. Sure enough, a big black tom was snoring softly, it was Coal. She jerked her head up as she heard a rustling of leaves.

Looking at the den along the fallen tree, a lanky brown tom with amber eyes stumbled from the den, stretched, and yawned. Echoripple padded back into the shadows, trying to stay silent as the tom sat down and watched the sky.

_ Just my luck, a cat decides he can't sleep and watches the sky while I'm here. _Growling inwardly, she looked to see if she could get out of the hollow from her side. She growled quietly as she saw that the brambles were too closely interlocked for her to escape that way.

She glanced at the tom, he was starting to look sleepy, he laid on his belly with his head on his paws and his eyes were half-closed. Echoripple took a steadying breath and started slinking along the edges of the hollow.

She was almost to the entrance when something grabbed her front paw and she fell on the leaf littered ground. The rustling sound alerted the tom and he jumped to his paws and stared at her. She flattened her ears as the tom raised the alarm.

Rogues started stumbling from their den and staring around in confusion. Echoripple hissed as the tom raced toward her. Scrambling back into the shadows, she saw a bramble tendril had wrapped itself around her paw.

She pulled it off, ignoring the thorns that cut her and tore at her fur. She met the tom with a swipe that made him stumble. By then, she heard Cinderstar's yowl and she watched the Clan cats racing into the hollow.

But the rogues were also awake as well and Coal yowled orders at his cats. Echoripple noticed three toms head to guard the nursery, one was the fluffy white tom she'd fought before. She snapped back to her fight as the lanky brown rogue ran his claws across her ears.

She hissed in anger and pain as she felt her skin tear and warm blood trickled down. She retaliated with a sharp blow to the rogue's shoulder which made him reel back in pain. She locked gaze's with the angry brown rogue and felt her anger bubbling up, filling her with its fury.

She yowled and leapt toward him, using her superior speed to dart around him, confusing him as her dark silver fur blended in with the night and made it even harder for him to see her.

Then she used all the muscles she had grown while trying to make up for the lack of SkyClan's naturally strong back-legs. She bowled him over and pinned him on his back. The rogue struggled to get away, but her claws pierced into him and held him firm.

Growling, she churned her strong back claws through his belly, cruel amusement raced through her as she saw his agony in his eyes and his yowls echoed with pain.

She rolled and crouched as some cat rammed into her and she was pushed off the brown tom that limped and hid under a holly bush. She glared at her attacker, it was a young grey tom with a slanted white stripe down his back and blue eyes.

She spat at him, her tail lashed behind her as she glowered at him through narrowed eyes. The rogue glared back and leapt at her. She dodged neatly, turning to face him as he landed. "Your tricks won't save you," the tom snarled.

"And nothing can save you now," Echoripple snarled back. She raced at him, darting one way then the next so he didn't know which side she'd attack from. At the last moment, she slid under his belly and traced her claws down his belly.

The grey tom was able to jerk away before she had time to inflict too much damage and he stared at her. She stared back, sizing up her chances, they were about the same age, though she would bet she had more skill. The tom was slightly larger, but she noticed a half-healed wound on the inside if his back leg.

_ From the last battle?_ She wondered, she didn't care, it would be a weak point that she could use. Darting around him in a circle, she growled as the tom followed her, his face always toward hers. She spat and skidded to a stop and leaped high into the air.

She smirked as he moved away, exactly as she had predicted. She had jumped high to give him time to move because she had no intention of landing on him. When she landed she rolled toward him and sprang like a coiled at his back leg.

Her teeth met his leg and she bit down, ignoring his claws scathing her ears. She kept moving, still holding his back leg in her jaws, so that he couldn't reach her well enough to inflict real damage. But she bit down on his leg until her teeth scraped bone.

The tom yowled in agony and she felt cold satisfaction as he fell on the ground, clawing at the ground and wailing with agony.

"SkyClan! Retreat!" a voice yowled. Echoripple dropped the tom in shock and turned to see the rest of the battle. Anger and disappointment rose in her belly as she realized all of her Clan-mates were being beaten.

Then she spotted Stonefoot, he stood by the entrance, Cinderstar's limp body in his jaws. Her Clan-mates struggled out of the grasps of their opponents and raced out of the clearing. She followed them, pausing at the entrance to let Stonefoot drag Cinderstar out first.

She looked at the rogues, several were laying on their sides, but most were glaring at her, hisses and snarls rumbling from them. She met the gaze of Coal, his gaze was dark as he looked at her, but she was surprised when she saw no anger, only disappointment.

Turning, she vanished up the hollow. The Clan was running away, she could see their dark silhouettes in the faint light of the moon. She followed them, running flat against the ground, her few scratches burning as she raced to catch up to her Clan.

She met them as they stumbled over the border and collapsed on the ground. Echoripple remained standing up, she looked over her Clan-mates in shock, _how could we have lost?_

She glanced at Raincloud, her friend's pelt was matted with blood and she lay panting. Nighthawk didn't look much better then his sister and Hailstorm was covered with scratches that were still bleeding. Cinderstar was gasping for breath as her wounds continued bleeding out.

Echoripple raced over to her leader and pushed paw-full's of moss at the wounds to stop the bleeding. "See if you can find cobwebs and marigold," she snapped at Stonefoot who was watching her with shock.

He nodded, looking slightly surprised that she was ordering him around, but he padded off anyway. As she cleaned her leader's fur and tried to keep her breathing, she remembered all that Rain ever thought her. When Stonefoot returned, she removed the moss and quickly cleaned the worst wounds before pressing the marigold leaves onto the wound and fastening it with the cobwebs.

"How do you know that?" Stonefoot asked blankly.

"Rain thought me," Echoripple muttered.

"The rain taught you?" Stonefoot asked, sounding puzzled.

"No!" Echoripple mewed, exasperated. "Rain was a rogue that I lived with… She's dead now," she choked out as fresh grief swept over her. Stonefoot muttered sympathy's as she finished securing Cinderstar's wounds.

Then she sat back as she watched her leader. Just as dawn light flooded over them, Cinderstar fell still, eerily still. "She lost a life," Stonefoot murmured. Echoripple felt dizzy with horror, _is she dead?_ Her Clan-mates stared at their leader with the horror she felt.

The sun rose, when it had fully risen so that its blazing tail was above the ground, Cinderstar let out a choking cough and gasped in a breath. Echoripple stared in relief and shock, _she's okay!_

Echoripple sighed and sat back as Stonefoot helped his leader. _Cinderstar's alive, but we lost the battle._ Bitter disappointment rose up in her, _I'll have to wait for my revenge._

**...**

**Another fight, yay! sorry if the fighting scenes wasn't the best, I wrote it all today in about a hour. So...yeah. Please review! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi! I finished this chapter, and I actually really love it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 18**

Echoripple cleaned her healing wound on her ear, swiping her paw over it rhythmically. She glanced at Raincloud who was dozing beside her, her silver friend was also still recovering from the battle.

It had been about half a moon since the disastrous fight with the rogues and the Clan had almost recovered. Unfortunately, Cinderstar was still weak and the other Clans had learned about that at the last gathering, which Echoripple had not attended.

She still wondered if Cinderstar didn't want her to go to gatherings because she had been a rogue, or if it was something else. Echoripple shrugged, she had problems enough.

Hailstorm continued to be a mystery, acting nice, then annoyed, and then nice again, she wondered if it was just an act or if he really did just had mixed feeling about her.

She glanced toward the nursery, she'd promised Stormsong she'd come visit that evening before she went to her nest. Sighing, she looked at Raincloud who had fallen asleep in the grassy patch at the edge of camp. _I guess she won't come with me._

She still felt nervous and clumsy in the nursery and had only once briefly visited Stormsong in the nursery when the kits had been asleep. She pushed herself to her paws and padded over to the nursery, pausing to stretch in the last rays of the setting sun.

She shivered against the chilly breeze and glanced at the trees that surrounded camp, the leaves were turning gold, red, and orange, it was quite pretty. She padded the nursery and padded inside the dark den.

Blinking to let her eyes adjust, she could make out Hazelfrost's sleeping form, although her three kits were clambering around and playing rather roughly.

"Hey! Who are you?" one of the kits, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, asked her demandingly.

"I'm Echoripple," she responded irritably, _what right has this kit to demand anything of me?_

"Well I'm Nettlekit," the dark brown tom responded, his fluffy tail sticking up straight.

"I'm Nutkit!" the other tom kit, a brown tom with white spots and blue eyes announced, jumping beside his brother. _Yes, you're quite a nut._

"Hey! Hollowkit! Look who's here!" Nutkit yelled over his shoulder. A smooth-furred black she-kit with hazel eyes padded quietly from around Hazelfrost and dipped her head politely. _At least one of the kits has manners._ she thought with a flick of her tail.

"Why are you here?" Nettlekit asked as his sister sat down beside him.

"I'm here to see Stormsong," she explained with a quiet sigh. _Looks like these kits are going to make this visit take longer then it has to be._

"Oh, she's right over there," Hollowkit mewed, pointing her long black tail toward the back of the den where Echoripple could just make out a heap of blue fur.

"Her kits are boring," Nutkit mewed, flicking his tail crossly. "They won't even go out of the nursery with us to see the camp, its like they don't want to play!" the kit continued.

"The kits are only a moon old, its natural that they want to wait until they're bigger," Echoripple mewed, remembering how she hadn't been allowed outside until she was two moons old. Though the camp was safer then rogue territory.

Hollowkit nodded in agreement with her and then shoved Nutkit pointedly. Nutkit shoved back, Hollowkit stumbled then jumped on her brother with a yowl and Nettlekit joined the brawl.

Ignoring the fighting kits, she padded around them and Hazelfrost until she reached Stormsong's nest. The blue queen was curled around two kits, one she-kit and a tom.

The tom had a red-brown pelt with cream flecks, similar looking to Falconeye. The she-kit had a pelt that was black, silver, blue, dark and light grey patches mottled together.

Stormsong stretched and opened her eyes, yawning as she looked at her. "You came," Stormsong muttered.

Echoripple rolled her eyes, her pelt prickling in the stuffy den, it was awakening unwanted memories about another nursery that held ThunderClan scent. Stormsong sat up, her dark blue eyes skimming over her.

"Why did you want me to come?" Echoripple asked, giving her paw a quick lick.

"I wanted you to see my kits!" Stormsong mewed, sounding exasperated.

"I saw them," Echoripple mewed curtly.

"Oh really? What are their names?" Stormsong challenged her.

Echoripple rolled her eyes, "I don't really care," she mewed.

Stormsong huffed, "the tom is Foxkit, and the she-kit is Bluekit," Stormsong mewed quickly.

Echoripple shrugged, "like I said, I don't really care," she muttered. Stormsong spat in annoyance. Echoripple just got to her paws and padded out of the nursery.

She took a deep breath of the cold, clean air, glad to leave the stuffiness of the nursery. She looked around the camp, only a few cats remained as the moon rose in the purple-blue sky and the sun set below the horizon.

She ignored Nighthawk who was giving Spottedpaw some advice on her warriors assessment which would take place the following day. She glanced quickly at Hailstorm who was sharing prey with Creamcloud.

Although the silver tom did seem to have grown close to her, he also seemed to be doing the same thing with Creamcloud, without the mixed behavior. She shrugged and headed out of camp, her paws too restless to not do something.

She breathed in the scents of the forest; leaves, grass, and prey mixed with the warm scent of SkyClan. She started trotting through the grass off the trail, speeding up as the wind grew stronger.

She dashed around trees and leaped over fallen trees. The wide-spaced trees overhead and the green grass under-paw made her feel protected and at home. She slowed as she neared the rogue territory border.

Peeking out from in between the trees that cast shadows which hid her, she saw the river streaming past to her right and the tall brown grass weaving on the flat land that led to the Twolegplace.

Yawning, she stretched her limbs, feeling comfortable after her run. The last light of the sun was quickly fading, being replaced by the silver light of the almost-full moon.

It floated low in the sky, large and copper colored. She knew it was because of the bright yellow lights from the Twolegplace that gave it that effect, it wouldn't be like that further from the Twolegplace.

She turned to head back to camp, but then she caught an odd scent. Frowning, she realized she couldn't distinguish the scent from the other ones that drifted on the breeze. Padding along the border closer to the river, she stopped at the river which was the edge of the territory.

She leaned down to take a few licks from the running water, it was clean and cold and helped calm her down. She paused and gave her paw a lick, drawing it over her ear thoughtfully as the scent faded.

She turned at a rustling of the grass behind her. She pricked her ears and recognized the soft pad of paw-steps. She frowned, wondering if one of her Clan-mates had followed her. Because the breeze was blowing in the wrong direction, she couldn't pick up the scent.

She called out, but there was no answering yowl. It wasn't until the paw-steps neared and became hurried that she recognized the scent as rogue.

She let out a hiss as the rogue burst from the shadows and knocked her onto her side, its claws still locked in her fur. She hissed with pain as claws tore through her shoulder. She threw the rogue off and scrambled to her paws.

She stared at the rogue, it was the dark ginger tom that had been scouting into the camp when the rogues had attacked. Ignoring the pain on her shoulder, she let anger bubble inside of her until it simmered out, flowing into her legs and claws.

She darted forward, feinting to one side before attacking the other. Her claws tore through the rogue's flank before she darted back out of his reach. He growled at her, his green eyes flashing from one side of her to the next.

He leaped and she scrambled to move away, but her paws slipped on the slick grass that was wet from the spray of the river. She fell on her back as he hit her and skidded dangerously close to the river with the rogue tom still on top of her.

She hissed, but let out a gasp as he pushed her head down the sharp bank. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she could see the dark, flowing water less then a mouse-length below her. She tried to hiss, but she couldn't.

She watched him lift up a paw and slap it down on her head, making her head thump hard against a rock that jutted out from the riverbank. She gasped for breath as her chest tightened and her gaze became cloudy as she fell into sucking black water from her nightmares. She panicked for a moment, then let herself fall into the comforting blackness.

**...**

Echoripple surged upward, water splaying around her as she broke the surface of a sparkling, silver river. Well, more like a stream, her paws touched the smooth rock bottom of the streambed and it was narrow enough for her to leap across.

She looked around, confused. The air was warm and smelled of stars, ice, and the night. Then she realized she was sitting in the river at the side of the clearing where she usually met Silverpool.

Horror gripped her like claws, _did I die?_ She shivered and wondered if the waters had washed her to StarClan, just like the offering said, and that's why she was in the stream. She saw Silverpool padding toward her, her aqua eyes sympathetic.

"A-am I-I d-dead," Echoripple stuttered as Silverpool helped her from the stream and she laid on her belly, trembling.

Silverpool purred, "no, you were just knocked unconscious by the rogue," the StarClan warrior mewed comfortingly.

Echoripple relaxed slightly, "what happened to me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You will have to see when you awake," Silverpool murmured softly, sitting down in front of her. Echoripple shivered in fear, anxiety taking a cold hold on her mind.

"Just remember, revenge isn't the answer," Silverpool murmured, her eyes resting gently on her. "You must learn to forgive and help others forgive, that is the only way to have peace," Silverpool murmured.

Echoripple stared at her, "but it isn't fair that cats should get away with murder," she murmured.

Silverpool touched her head, making her instantly tired and she started drifting off to sleep. The last thing she heard was Silverpool's murmured words. "Maybe forgiveness is the true price of peace."

**...**

**Hmm... did any of you guys think that it would be forgiveness that is the price of peace? well, part of it anyway. I'd be sooooo happy if you reviewed and told me what you think of my work!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey! sorry about the slight cliff-hanger last chapter. I'm not really sorry though. Thanks for the reviews! keep it going!**

**Chapter 19**

Echoripple groaned as she stretched her eyes open. Her head ached and her body felt bruised and battered. Golden light blinded her for a moment, then she made out faint noises that formed into words.

"I think she's awake now," an unfamiliar voice was murmuring.

"Can we play with her?" the young, squeaky voice could only come from a kit.

"Of course not, Shade! We don't even know if she's friendly!" came an exasperated, motherly voice.

Trying to make out the dark shadows that danced on the edges of her vision, she could make out the out-lines of several cats. "I'll go get Coal, he's bound to want to talk to her.," a male voice muttered.

Echoripple pulled herself into a sitting vision and almost toppled over from dizziness. "Careful," a voice laughed, "you got knocked unconscious, you'll be dizzy for awhile yet."

Echoripple blinked, her fuzzy vision improving enough for her to make out a fluffy grey she-cat in front of her. She felt herself swaying and then she laid down on her belly, wishing desperately that her vision would clear.

She closed her eyes and just focused on breathing the air that smelled of crushed leaves and mud. Gradually, her head cleared and she opened her eyes again. Now she could see she was in a small dug-out den.

The walls were wet with mud and the floor was covered with crushed leaves. A short trail led up to a small hole that was used to get in and out. The hollow she sat in was wide and round, several cats could sit in it comfortably.

She looked at the two other cats that remained in the den. One was the fluffy, grey she-cat she had noticed earlier, now she could see the she-cat's eyes were green. The other cat was the tom who she had fought by the river, she glared at him, anger flowing through her exhausted body and just making her more tired.

"Nice to see you're awake," he muttered gruffly, scuffling his paws.

"Why did you bring me here," she demanded, her legs trembled as she stood up.

"We needed assurance," a new voice spoke. Echoripple looked up at the entrance to see Coal. The large black tom squeezed into the den and padded down the few paw-steps to stand in front of her in the dim-lit den.

"Assurance for what?" she asked with a growl.

"Assurance that we won't be attacked again, as long as we have you we can keep your Clan from attacking until we have negotiated with them. Then we'll let you go," Coal mewed calmly, staring at her with large, tranquil, blue eyes.

"So you're just going to keep me stuck in this hole for a few moons!" Echoripple yelped, outraged.

"No, we intend to have you back in your Clan before the snow fly's," the ginger tom responded, stepping forward.

"Exactly, if you remember back to our first meeting, we move in the cold season to someplace that is warmer and has more prey," Coal mewed. "We wouldn't bring you under and circumstances," he continued

Fear gripped her at the thought of moving far away from the forest. "So you expect me to just sit here nicely while you negotiate?!" she snarled.

"No, we'll allow you to walk around the camp to stretch your legs, it could damage you if you sat still for too long," Coal mewed in the same calm, steady voice.

"I suppose I'll have a guard?" she inquired with a growl.

"Yes, two actually," Coal mewed. "One will be Flare," he mewed, dipping his head at the ginger tom. "Then Slash and Jag will alternate as the second guard until I figure out which one is less hostile," he mewed. _How comforting,_ she thought sarcastically.

Echoripple grumbled under her breath, she had hoped for one guard so she could take him out one night and escape, two would make it much harder. Annoyance made her tail lash behind her, _I can't believe they're going to use me to keep them safe! They attacked first, they should have expected we would retaliate!_

"If you were so scared of being attacked, you shouldn't have attacked us!" she spat at them, glaring at the three cats that stood in front of her. The grey she-cat exchanged a glance with Flare, and Coal looked uncomfortable.

"We needed more territory, our pile of fresh-kill was very small, and with the Twolegplace being built closer, we believed we needed some new territory," Coal mewed quietly.

"And now?" Echoripple asked, glaring at Coal until he looked a little nervous.

"We found that a group of two rogues were stealing prey from our fresh-kill pile at night, and that's why we were short on prey," Coal mewed sheepishly.

Echoripple couldn't believe her ears. "You mean you _attacked_ our camp and _killed_ a cat because you had two cats steal from you! Don't you have noses!" she snarled.

Coal sighed and sat down, his tail curled neatly around his paws. "The rogues used to be part of our group so their scent was familiar enough to miss," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Echoripple snarled, "Paleheart died because you were so hasty you didn't consider every possibility!" she spat, rage filling her voice.

Flare dipped his head, ashamed, and the she-cat looked at her sorrowfully. Coal just shook his head, "I'm sorry your friend died because of our mistake," he mewed quietly.

"Tell that to her kits," Echoripple retorted knowing that Leafsong and Fawnleap were Paleheart's kits, her mate had died before she had joined the Clan. Leafsong and Fawnleap had grieved for a long time when they found out their last remaining parent had died.

"I'm sorry, but none of us can change the past. We are going to try to negotiate peace-terms with your Clan, and that should stop further blood-shed," Coal mewed.

Echoripple hissed, "that will solve the problems with the Clan, but you forget, you drove me and my friend out of our home and killed my other two friends," she spat.

"You killed my son," Coal retorted.

"He wanted to use us, creeps who think like that ought to be dead," she spat back.

"He was joking, even if he was not just joking, that wasn't his decision, your friend didn't need to kill him," Coal hissed, his eyes shining with grief.

Echoripple huffed and turned her back on Coal. The rouge leader growled in annoyance, "Ash, you should go back to your kits. Flare, I'll send Slash to bring you food and help you guard this cat, don't let her trick you," Coal murmured behind her, obviously not meaning for her to hear it.

Echoripple caught ever word though and listened as two sets of paws headed out of the den. Flare settled himself on the ground, probably on the trail that led to the entrance.

She kept muttering to herself about how mouse-brained and idiotic the whole thing was. The shadows gradually lengthened on the walls of the den and she knew it was dusk. She refused to turn around as paw-steps announced the arrival of another cat.

The scent was tom, and seemed familiar, she wondered if she had fought him. "Here's some prey Flare," the new cat mumbled, it sounded familiar as well but she couldn't pinpoint it when his mouth was full of prey.

"And here's some for you too," the tom muttered. A scrawny mouse landed in front of her paws, she curled her lip as she smelled maggots coming from it. Growling, she tossed it backward at the two toms.

"Hey! Don't be picky," Flare growled.

"I don't eat maggots," she growled back.

"There's no maggots…" Flare's voice trailed off and she heard a disgusted snarl as he discovered the maggots.

"Slash!" Flare snarled.

"What? She's our prisoner, is she doesn't like our prey she can starve," the tom growled back. Echoripple huffed, turning up her noise in disdain.

"Look! Now you made her annoyed! We're trying to stay on good terms with the Clan cats!" Flare growled. "Now go get her some respectable prey, I wouldn't give a fox maggot prey," Flare finished with a growl.

Slash muttered inaudibly but turned and padded out of the den. A few moments later, he padded back in and tossed a plump shrew at her paws. "Don't choke on it," he muttered. She snorted and ate the shrew in a few neat bites.

When she was finished, she felt tired but didn't want to lie down on the muddy leaves, she was dirty enough. Muttering, she pushed some of the top leaves that were dry together in a pile. Once she had made a makeshift nest out of them, she curled down in it, her head facing the two toms.

The leaves poked her sides uncomfortably, but at least they kept her dry from the muddy ground beneath. She curled her tail around so that the end brushed her nose.

The sunlight faded and silver moon-light filtered into the den. She was exhausted, but was too wary to fall asleep comfortably with the two toms sitting a tail-length away.

Flare blocked her view from Slash, but she had already recognized him as the grey rouge with a white stripe down his back that she had fought in the attack on the rouges camp.

Eventually, she drifted off into a restless doze. She was faintly aware of a warm side pressing against hers. It felt weird, especially since she was aware enough to know it was Slash, but she was too far into sleep to know what it meant.

**...**

**That was a weird ending, but it helps foreshadow a little? I don't know, we'll find out more next chapter! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

Echoripple watched Ash's kits play with each other through the small hole. After spending a quarter moon with the rogues, she'd allowed her anger to settle down so it was just a twinge of resentment in her paws. Since then, she had learned much of how the rogue group worked.

Coal, of course, was the leader, he sent cats out to hunt and made sure every cat was fed at the end of the day. He also had a mate, Flick, a small creamy-brown she-cat with wide blue eyes, she had been named for the restless flicking of her tail. She was the mother of Viper and Star and was expecting more kits.

Flare, the tom who was in charge of guarding her, was the lead scout. He scouted out the land when they were traveling and scouted around the territory when they arrived. He was the best at staying hidden even though he had bright red fur.

Then there was Ice, the fluffy white tom she had fought a few times. He trained all the young cats on how to hunt and fight, he was actually a very likeable cat and held no grudges against her.

Still, the group was far from a Clan, and maybe that was a good thing, she was sure they'd think the sacrifice was as horrible and ridiculous as she thought it was. But they didn't have a medicine-cat, and that resulted in having no elders.

Slash had been an interesting character toward her, he seemed to have a grudging likeness for her and she was surprised that she liked being with him so much. He wasn't anything special, impatient, gruff, had a…different sense of humor, and was somewhat aloof.

But Echoripple liked him for something she couldn't say. Maybe it was his fierce pride in his group, his unwavering courage, or just that he didn't judge her. Though he didn't trust her as much as some other cats in the group did.

Coal had set up a meeting with the Clan-cats near the full moon, as she had suggested, which would be tomorrow. And though the rouges treated her decently and allowed her to wander around their camp, she couldn't wait to be back in her own territory where she was free to go where she pleased.

She glanced at Slash, the grey tom was watching her through his blue eyes as she groomed her pelt, flicking off the leaves that stuck to her fur. Slash had been nice enough to bring her moss so she hadn't had to sleep with leaves prickling her every night, though she suspected he had done it more for himself then her.

He continued to sleep with her, she didn't know why she let him, she supposed she liked a cat to be next at her, the warm side against her flank and the soft breath stirring her fur gently, it made her feel safe. Though she wondered if Slash did it just so he could sleep while guarding her.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Slash asked, he was stretched out on his belly and was watching her while his chin was propped up on his paws.

"Like what?" she asked, looking at him, letting her eyes skim over his crooked, shiny-white stripe.

"Like that Aqua color, I've never seen it in a cat's eyes before," he answered.

Echoripple shrugged, glad Flare was out hunting. She always felt weird having Flare watch her, she didn't get that feeling with Slash though.

"Anyway, I'm more curious what's underneath those eyes," Slash mewed.

Echoripple looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, 'underneath?"

Slash looked at her steadily, his eyes held that warm glow that always made her heart jump. "I want to know what you're hiding. You wear a mask, Echoripple, and I want to know what's behind it," Slash mewed, getting to his paws and padding over to her.

She laid on her back as he looked down into her eyes, the seriousness in the blue depths amused her. "Did you find what's behind my mask yet?" she whispered after awhile, not ever wanting to have to look away from his eyes.

Slash stared for another moment, then sighed and shook his head, "no, you're hiding it too well," he grumbled, getting off of her and laying back down on his belly.

Echoripple rolled to her paws and drew her paw over her ears quickly to hide her barely contained excitement and embarrassment. She knew what he was looking for, he was looking for more emotion then just the natural impulses all cats had.

Slash kept staring at her as she swept the leaves to the side of the den with her tail, then rearranged her slightly rumpled nest. Unable to go anywhere, she had all the time in the world to keep the little den tidy.

She looked up as Swoop, a slim red she-cat with dappled, dark, brown spots and amber eyes, padded into the den, a mouse hanging from her jaws and her three kits peeking out from behind her.

As Swoop gave her the mouse with a dip of her head, Echoripple wondered how funny it was that the queens brought their kits to meet her, it'd never be allowed in the Clans.

"Hey! Echoripple! When are you going back to your Clan?" one of the kits, a slim black she-cat named Ebony asked her.

Echoripple shrugged, "soon. I hope," she added with a mutter. Slash frowned and so did the other kits.

"Will you come visit us?" another kit, Gorse, a spiky-furred brown and white tom with blue eyes asked hopefully.

Echoripple shrugged again, "maybe," though she doubted she would.

The last kit, Twig, a lanky brown tom with smudgy grey paws and amber eyes jumped on her tail. "Will you play with us now?" he squeaked as she lashed her tail with him still hanging on.

She sighed and nodded. Instantly, the other two kits hurtled themselves at her and she batted them off with wide, sheathed paws. She wondered why they liked her so much, she'd played with them once because she'd been so bored and since them they wanted to play with her every day.

After awhile, Swoop called her kits away and they padded out of the hole with their tails down and cast longing glances back at her. She waved her tail in farewell then re-groomed her pelt.

Once she had, she started eating the mouse Swoop had brought her. As she was licking the last scraps of mouse from her whiskers, Flare padded in with a shrew for Slash. She watched Slash eat the shrew in a few famished gulps.

"Hey, Echoripple, do you want to go for a walk?" Slash asked casually as he finished. She nodded, trying to match his cool attitude. Slash led her up the hole and she blinked against the bright sunlight, though the chill breeze made her fluff up her fur.

She followed Slash around the camp, taking long strides to stretch out her legs that had been cramped all morning. She blinked as Slash led her to the entrance. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking back at her as she hesitated near the entrance.

She nodded hastily and skipped to catch up with him, listening for any yowls that might stop her. None did and she emerged form the shaded hollow next to Slash. She looked across the field of waving golden grass to the forest, it was so close.

For a heartbeat she almost ran to it, she could outrun Slash easily as she was much faster. But then she realized she didn't _want_ to run away from Slash.

Nothing was waiting for her at camp, Nighthawk was with Spottedpaw, who probably had her warrior name by now. Hailstorm had probably moved on to Creamcloud, and Raincloud was probably still padding after Brackenclaw, if she wasn't with him by now. Then Stormsong had her mate and kits, there was no reason for her to run back to nothing.

She followed Slash as he padded in the opposite direction of the forest. Before long, she began to recognize the landscape.

_ There's the river, and the small brush patch I hid in from a dog one day, and then the clump of herbs near the river where I often hunted. _She realized Slash was taking her directly to where she used to live. _Is he hoping for me to talk and him to find out what I'm hiding about my past?_

The thought was interesting, though she had already lost the initial rage she'd felt for the rogues several days ago, the one thing she was hiding now was her origin. She blinked miserably at the thought that her own family had given her up and thought she had died long ago.

She slowed her pace as they padded closer to the pool. By now she could see the Twolegplace was much closer then it had been when she'd left, it had spread across half the field that used to run up to the city.

She padded over the rise, pressing against Slash. The ground turned form dirt to rock and she found herself next to the river and on the rocks that the river cascaded down from. She looked around, the pool looked the same, the sandy beach that surrounded it looked as white as ever.

She looked around and found her old den, moss still hung down from the rock, though it had been partly ripped away. She padded to it, ducking underneath the ragged moss.

The den was just as she had remembered, the ground was sandy turning to grass at the back of the den. Four crumpled piles of moss laid on the grass, she guessed they were the remnants of the nests that had once lined the back of the den so tidily.

She padded over to them and sniffed, her heart ached ass he recognized faint traces of Rain and Selena. Hers and Storm's were there as well, but it smelled different, she supposed it was because they were SkyClan now.

She padded out of the den to Slash. Her sadness must have shone in her eyes for his curious blue gaze became sympathetic and he pressed against her. She was grateful for his shoulder to lean on while she sniffled up her grief.

He led her gently over to beside the pool. "I thought you might like to see your old home, I didn't know it would upset you," he murmured, sounding soft and gentle.

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, "the last time I was here, two members of my family were killed," she murmured, not bothering to say that it was Slash's group that had killed them. She wasn't sure if Slash had even participated in the attack.

She closed her eyes and pressed against Slash. His comforting scent and sturdy shoulders allowed her to fall asleep with a sense of safety.

**...**

**Good chapter? you tell me! in your review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here's the long awaited chapter! oh wait. I updated just a few days for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 21**

Echoripple stretched in her moss nest in the makeshift prisoner den. Flare wasn't there, he had gone with Coal to negotiate with the Clan. Echoripple was confident that they would come to a peaceful solution, Clan cats didn't necessarily like to fight.

She looked at Slash that slept next to her, he had fallen asleep as soon as the sun had set, but she'd stayed awake, her paws tucked neatly under her. Coal had left with Flare, Ice, and Star just before dusk the day after the full moon.

Echoripple almost wanted to stay, if just to be with Slash. Although he was aloof and was often surly, she liked him, almost to say she loved him. _Is this how Stormsong felt about Falconeye? Willing to join his Clan to be with him?_

She supposed it was, she didn't really have anything in the Clan other then Raincloud and Stormsong, but they weren't anything she would give everything for, not like Slash.

She just hoped he felt the same, sometimes it seemed he felt even more so then herself, others it seemed like they were hardly friends, his behavior confused her.

Though she'd found a pattern in it, when they were alone, he seemed very close to her. But when they were others, he was very far away. She wondered if he was embarrassed that his friends would find out, the thought annoyed her, though she did understand.

She pricked her ears as welcoming calls sounded out and rough answering mews sounded. Echoripple grew worried at the agitation and fear that seemed to fill the air. Loud paw-steps moved closer to the hole, she wondered what had gone wrong.

She nudged Slash and he woke with a long yawn. Slash stumbled to his paws at the same moment that Flare led Coal and Ice into the den. Their bodies blocked most of the moonlight, she could see only Ice's white fur.

She got to her paws and slowly backed against the side of the den, her back pressing against the dirt. From the anger flashing in Coal's eyes, she guessed it hadn't gone well. Flare looked irritated as well, though Ice stayed calm, his fur flat and his eyes staring steadily at her.

For some reason, she didn't like Ice's stare the most. Even though the other two were flashing anger at her, Ice's hidden emotion made her the most uneasy.

"I suppose the talk didn't go well?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Coal snorted in disgust, "Your Clan doesn't seem to know how to negotiate! They just demanded that I released you at once or they would attack in three days!" he growled.

Echoripple flicked her tail in surprise, but kept her gaze steady. "And what did you say?" she asked.

"I told them if they attacked I would kill you, and I intend to keep my promise," Coal growled.

Blueshadow twitched her ears in surprise, "You didn't say that in the camp did you?"

"No, I told them as I was leaving, then they chased us off their territory as if we were rogues!" Coal spat.

"You are rogues, at least to the Clans," Echoripple mewed. Coal growled, but said no more.

Flare stepped forward then, "We don't want to kill you, but if your Clan attacks, we will rid ourselves of what they are looking for," he mewed dangerously, though his eyes held regret.

Echoripple bristled, "You know I have no power over my Clan! Especially since I have no way to communicate with them. And if you _do_ kill me, they were just seek revenge!" she spat.

Ice shook his head, "I know for a fact that the Clans do not seek revenge during the cold season, which is almost upon us, and they certainly wouldn't do it in the early warm season," Ice mewed carefully.

Echoripple glared at him, knowing he was referring to the sacrifice. "And just _how_ do you know that?" she questioned fiercely.

"The Clans have a custom, a very awful one really, of sacrificing a kit just after the cold season and they believe that in doing that there will be no battles, they wouldn't start one themselves," Ice mewed. Flare and Slash looked shocked into stupidity at learning about the sacrifice, Coal just nodded his head sadly, meaning he already knew.

Echoripple looked at the ground, fighting with the grief and anger that fought inside of her, it was a battle she'd fought so often inside of her. "Did you know this?" Slash whispered to her.

Echoripple looked up to meet his confused blue eyes and just nodded her head, her throat to choked to respond verbally. Coal shook of his momentary sadness, "lets just hope your Clan won't do anything stupid," he muttered, then he turned and left, leaving Flare wand Slash with her.

Echoripple curled in her nest miserably, pushing Slash away when he tried to lay next to her. Just the thought of so many kits unable to live their life made her so heavy with shame that she couldn't indulge herself.

She closed her eyes, stuck between the Clan and the rogues, her heart was torn. Her loyalty was with the Clan, she felt the fierce will to protect her Clan with teeth and claw. But she didn't want to ever hurt Slash or any of his friends or kin.

She closed her eyes tight and put her tail around to cover her eyes, trying to sleep. But her thoughts rolled with the conflict she was caught between. She wondered…would Slash hurt her? Or did he feel the same as herself?

Eventually she fell into a restless sleep that gradually deepened until she was so deep in sleep that hardly anything could wake her.

**…**

Echoripple woke in a sunlit clearing, the leaves casting dappled patterns on the ground and a stream was gurgling quietly close to her. She looked around for Silverpool, catching sight of her silver pelt through a brilliant green holly bush.

Echoripple just sighed with tiredness and stress as Silverpool padded to her. "I don't know what to do," she muttered.

Silverpool touched her gently with her tail, "this event was not seen by StarClan, probably because they are rogues. But you will come out of this even stronger then when you came in, you have already begun to see both sides of the problem, it is a very important thing to understand," Silverpool murmured.

Echoripple looked at her, "Why is it so important to understand both sides? Isn't the side you're on the most important?" she asked, looking up into Silverpool's eyes.

"Although your loyalty should remain to the side you're on. If you understand both sides, its easier to come to a peaceful solution quickly," Silverpool mewed.

"Did the leaders in your time have that kind of understanding?" Echoripple asked testily.

Silverpool shook her head, "If they had, they would have seen that they should have reformed their own warriors instead of fighting each other. Which lead to the sacrifice," Silverpool mewed sadly, shaking her head. "I never want to have to lead another kit to StarClan," Silverpool murmured.

Echoripple frowned, that was the second time Silverpool had motioned leading kits to StarClan. "Why do you lead the kits to StarClan?" Echoripple asked.

Silverpool sighed, "Because of my guilt. It weighs on me heavily, so I volunteered myself to lead all ThunderClan kits to StarClan. Every sacrifice I try so hard to keep the kit alive, you were only the second kit that has survived…" Silverpool's mew trailed off.

But Echoripple was curious that another kit had survived as well. "What kit was it?" she asked.

"What?" Silverpool asked, surprised.

"Which kit survived before me?" Echoripple pressed.

"Oh, it was a ShadowClan kit, a tom, it was swept downstream and grew up as a rogue. He never knew of his origins and mated a she-cat on the other side of the Twolegplace," Silverpool mewed.

Echoripple nodded, "When was it?" she asked.

"Moons ago, really generations ago, he's dead now" Silverpool mewed swiftly.

Echoripple nodded, disappointed. "It was probably better that he never knew of his origins…" she murmured softly, thinking of her own many misgivings that had come from knowing her origins.

"I know you feel that your family didn't want you, but they did, it broke their hearts to watch you go. Have you ever thought of telling them the truth?" Silverpool mewed softly.

Echoripple hesitated, it had crossed her mind before, but she wasn't sure what they would think. "Wouldn't they be angry that I didn't die? Would they tell every Clan and drive me away? Or kill me?" Echoripple shuddered.

"I don't think they would, you know this madness has to end. Why not start by revealing that you survived?" Silverpool suggested.

Echoripple shook her head, "I don't think I ever will," she muttered unhappily.

Silverpool touched her again with her tail, "You need more time, and I understand that. But please, don't let there be another sacrifice," Silverpool mewed, almost begging.

Echoripple turned away, knowing she was waking up, but before she left, she stopped and murmured. "I promise there will never be another sacrifice."

**...**

**I like ending with promises. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about my chapter! I think it was a little short...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello! I had meant to get this up yesterday...but I didn't get around to it.**

**Chapter 22**

Echoripple paced anxiously, three days after the meeting it was the night that her Clan had promised to attack. Slash watched her nervously while Flare stayed near the entrance, his green eyes looking for any intruders in the rouge camp.

Coal had posted several cats to guard the nursery while he and several more cats guarded her makeshift prison. She hoped SkyClan had only been bluffing, she really didn't want to watch any cats die, and especially not herself in cold blood.

As the moon rose higher and then it past moon-high, Echoripple started to relax. Then she froze as a loud yowl broke the quiet, she recognized Cinderstar's voice, full of just rage.

The cats that had milled near the entrance of her den sprang forward and furious yowls and hisses erupted outside her den. _So much for Coal negotiating with them,_ Echoripple thought wryly.

She looked up as Flare padded grimly toward her, _lets get this over with._ She had hardly taken a breath before Flare was on her, pinning her shoulders down and gripping her sides with his thorn-sharp claws.

Instinctively, she drew in her back legs and kicked Flare off of her, sending him flying into the dirt wall of the den. She scrambled to her paws and looked at Slash, unsure of what he was going to do. He stared at her, the look in his eyes told her he was deciding between his loyalty and her.

She didn't wait for him to make up his mind. Ignoring the dull thud of disappointment in her heart, she scrambled up and breathed in the clean night air. But she didn't have time to relish in it, SkyClan cats were everywhere, fighting ferociously against their opponents.

She darted around Star who was fighting with Squirrelfur and skidded to a halt before Cinderstar who was wrestling with Ice and Snake. Echoripple hauled Snake off of her leader and Cinderstar sent Ice away with a finally blow to the ears.

"Echoripple!" Cinderstar mewed, her blue eyes flashing with relief.

"Cinderstar, call the SkyClan cats back! We're outnumbered here, it won't be long before there numbers overwhelm our skill," Echoripple growled, there was no time for a joyful reunion.

Cinderstar hesitated for a moment, then nodded and gave the retreating yowl. Echoripple followed Cinderstar out of the rouge's camp and made sure every SkyClan cat was out before following them.

They raced quickly, outpacing the rouge patrol that followed them for awhile. Echoripple looked over her Clan-mates with an anxious eye, unhappy that they'd risked their lives for her. She sighed with relief as she found none of them were seriously injured.

She closed her eyes for a small moment of happiness as they crossed the border into their territory. As the sun rose behind them, lighting up the gold and red leaves that remained on the trees. The ground beneath her paws was covered with leaves and carpeted by dry, yellow, dead grass.

But she trotted along, accepting the welcoming words of the other warriors with a nod of gratitude. Although she'd only been gone for about a moon, it seemed much longer. Raincloud wasn't in the patrol, and neither was Spottedpaw, but Hailstorm and Nighthawk were.

They both welcomed her back graciously, shooting each other glares when she turned to the other tom. But she was too happy to be annoyed and trotted into camp and was welcomed back by the remaining cats with warm shouts and purrs.

By dusk she'd told every cat her story, leaving out Slash though, and had caught up on the news in the Clan. Not much had happened in the moon she'd been away, but some things had happened

Stonepaw was now Stoneshade, Streampaw was now Streamflight, Spottedpaw was Spottedsky and she hadn't been particularly happy when she'd returned. Hazelfrost's kits weren't apprentices yet, but they were almost six moons.

Unfortunately though, the elders Talllegs and Scarnose had died from old age and Dappledrose had fallen into the river and drowned a few days ago.

But that was pretty much it, Stormsong had been worried about her and there had almost been a skirmish with RiverClan when their scent had been found on SkyClan's territory, but they'd resolved it without fighting.

Echoripple yawned as she laid beside Raincloud that night. Her friend had given up on Brackenclaw, the tom just valued his freedom too much to have a mate. Though Creamcloud had found a mate in Goldenheart, but they had promised they wouldn't have kits until after new-leaf.

Echoripple wondered what happened if no cats had kits in the first moon of new-leaf, but no other cat questioned that it wouldn't happen. She wondered back to Silverpool telling her to tell her real family about what had happened to her.

She still wasn't sure how wise it would be to do that, but if she could get the leader of ThunderClan on her side it'd be a powerful influence when she tried to destroy that part of the code.

She reminded herself that she would also have to bring it up with Cinderstar, if she was ever going to succeed she needed her own leader's support. She wondered about the other leaders, at least three of the leaders would have to agree with her to get the code taken down. Cinderstar and Crowstar alone were not enough.

_ There's Lionstar of ShadowClan, he's the oldest leader and might be willing to help me… Jaystar of WindClan is probably out of the question, I've heard he's a stickler for the warrior-code._

She stopped to take a bite of her sparrow before continuing her thoughts. _Dawnstar of RiverClan might help me as well, I heard she's had kits before, though none of them have been sacrificed. _

Then she wondered how she would be able to talk to them, they were leaders of Clans and she was just a rouge warrior who had been said to try to start fights on purpose.

She looked up at Stonefoot as he stood over her. "Cinderstar wants to see you," he mewed briskly, "And welcome home," he added in a softer voice.

She purred and nodded at him, leaving her half-eaten sparrow beside Raincloud and trotting over to Cinderstar who sat in front of her den. "You wanted to see me?" Echoripple asked as she approached her leader.

"Yes," Cinderstar mewed, "I want your opinion on how we're going to drive away those rouges," Cinderstar mewed.

Echoripple widened her eyes in shock, _I thought it was over now!_ "Why do we have to drive them off?" she asked nervously, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"They took you prisoner, who's to say they won't take another cat prisoner?" Cinderstar mewed calmly.

"They won't!" Echoripple protested, she desperately didn't want to fight the rouges.

Cinderstar looked surprised. "I thought you _wanted_ revenge on them for killing your friends. Don't you want to avenge them and yourself for when they took your prisoner and threatened to kill you in cold blood?"

Echoripple hesitated, "I used to," she admitted quietly. "But I don't want that anymore," she mewed strongly but softly, meeting Cinderstar's gaze levelly. "If we attack them, they'll just attack back and it'll continue. Cats will be injured and die," she continued.

Cinderstar looked thoughtful, Echoripple wondered if she was thinking about her words or the passion in her voice. "Wouldn't it be cowardly if we didn't teach them to stay of our land? Or even dangerous to let them roam free next to our border?" Cinderstar asked.

"Maybe," Echoripple answered, "But it takes more courage to forgive then to attack. Believe me, I know," she added quietly.

"Well, if you're willing to forgive them for killing your friends. Then I'll forgive them for attacking my Clan," Cinderstar mewed softly. "There will be no battle."

**...**

**hmm... so Echoripple's back in her Clan... and that really wasn't a fight...the next chapter is going to be interesting, hopefully. Please review!**


End file.
